Juntos, nada más
by Rising Sloth
Summary: A veces las cosas pasan, a veces no las elegimos, a veces solo son las circunstancias las que toman la iniciativa; y nosonotros no podemos hacer otra cosa sino resignarnos. AU- MihawkxZoro/ZoroxLuffy.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Ciertamente One piece lo invente yo, todos los personajes son obra mia y Eichiro Oda me los roba todas las semanas para hacer sus capitulos en la jump :D (entiendase la ironía, no quiero que ahora me demanden xDD, eso si, esa obra con los personajes de oda es mia D:)

**Notas de la autora:** Bien señores, aquí nuevamente estoy, lo que no es nuevo es la pareja (MiZo aunqeu aparte hay otras), pero parece que es inevitable en mi. Mi hermana ya me lo decía el otro dia "existen mas mangas aparte de one piece", y yo lo sé xD de hecho estoy preparando otros fics de otros mangas y otras parejas, pero como digo es inevitable xD parece que mi mente no da para más.

Creo que los que se hayan pasado por Próxima parada y les haya gustado tambien les gustara esta historia; desde luego será mucho más sencilla, muchisimo más corta y nada de crossover xD, aun así no sé, ni siquiera es el mismo tipo de historia y nada tiene que ver una con la otra pero las veo a las dos como hermanas, será porque ambas tiene una misma madre *suspiro nostalgico*.

Respecto al titulo, puede que algunos conozcais la pelicula francesa "juntos, nada más" basada en un libro, pues bien, si he tomado su titulo, por determinadas razones que no diré ahora, aun así aclaro que no voy a basarme en su trama. Por cierto, la pelicula preciosa, sobre todo en versión original, doblada al español pierde mucho.

Y creo que nada más que decir, solo que espero que os guste :3

**Parejas: **MihawkxZoro, ZoroxLuffy, SanjixNami, y alguna por ahí perdía si acaso.

**Prólogo**

La luna sonreía en el cielo, las estrellas perdían en su lucha por brillar mas que las luces de la gran ciudad. A la pequeña habitación llegaba los sonidos de los vehículos que se dirigían a la calle principal, pero quedaban atrás, como quedaba atrás todo.

Dos personas se abrazaban y besaban con pasión, a oscuras, encontrándose una y otra vez en la penumbra, juntándose tanto que la estrecha cama quedaba espaciosa.

-Te quiero.- susurró un chico de pelo verde antes de besar a su amante en la mejilla y seguido de nuevo en los labios.- más que a nada.

-Pero no más que yo a ti.- sonó divertido y un poco infantil el otro, más menudo y de cabellos azabache.

El de los cabellos verdes curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

-Eso vamos a verlo.

Y se adentró en su labios, aferrando fuerte pero con calidez el cuerpo del otro y notando como este se enganchaba en su cuello.

Siguieron jugando y retándose un poco más, pasando sus manos por partes prohibidas, marcándose el cuerpo y entregándose el uno al otro completamente; hasta que por fin el mundo volvió a la normalidad.

El peliverde, jadeando y sudoroso como su compañero, le besó la frente y se echó a un lado, pegando la espalda a la pared para dejar al moreno espacio para respirar sin necesidad de caerse de la cama. Sin embargo el más bajo se tumbó de lado en dirección al otro, para besarle y luego abrazarse en su pecho cobijado por sus brazos.

Levantó la mirada para cruzarla con la del peliverde. Sonriendo le dio otro beso.

-¿De verdad me quieres?

El otro sonrió apartándole el pelo hacia atrás en una caricia.

-No sé ni como te atreves a preguntármelo, Luffy. Por supuesto que te quiero.

-¿De verdad?

-Que si.

El moreno en silencio sonrió más, su pecho se hinchó.

-¿Y me querrás siempre?

-Siempre.- afirmó sin ninguna duda.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.- susurró antes de juntar sus labios no por última vez.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

El taxi paró justo a la entrada de su destino en medio de la gran ciudad. De la puerta trasera izquierda de este, salió un hombre moreno, con barba y pequeño bigote arreglados, vestido de chaqueta y enmarcando sus ojos amarillos en un ceño fruncido.

Aquel hombre le dio las gracias secamente al taxista, como si en vez de llevarle donde él quisiera le hubiese dejado en el camino hacia el patíbulo; pero como al conductor poco le importaba mientras se le pagase contestó con un "a usted" y se marchó confundiéndose con los demás vehículos, mientras que su ya no tan cliente miraba el edificio que tenía en frente con exasperación.

No había duda, según la dirección que le había dicho su amigo ese era el hotel donde le había organizado una cita a ciegas.

Resopló, pero resignado caminó hacia el interior del hotel.

"Una cita a ciegas" se repetía continuamente aquel hombre aún sin creérselo. Esa vez su querido amigo se había pasado más que de costumbre ya que no solo era una cita a ciegas organizada por amigos de amigos o gente que conoce gente. Era mucho peor. Se trataba de una cita a ciegas organizada por una compañía experta en buscarle pareja a otras personas.

El dicho amigo había tomado sus datos y le había inscrito, tras recibir información de los posible candidatos habló con la compañía, en menos de una hora ya tenía una cena organizada en el hotel más lujoso de la ciudad, aparte de una habitación para lo que surja.

Cuando fue informado de todo este asunto se negó en rotundo, alegando que era una perdida de tiempo, que no quería pareja y que estaba muy ocupado para esas tonterías. Por su parte, su querido amigo, defendió la causa afirmando que no tenía nada que perder un sábado por la noche, y que a lo mejor encontraba al amor de su vida y así se le quitaba esa cara de cabreo permanente.

La defensa no fue suficiente, así que atacó la culpabilidad. "¿Entonces no vas a ir? ¿Vas a dejar a esa pobre persona ahí sola y abandonada empinando el codo y negándose a perder la esperanza en toda la noche de encontrar el amor de su vida?", esas fueron sus palabras, y aunque fueron respondidas con un rotundo "si", el amigo se puso tan insistente que al final aceptó solo para que se callara; a condición de que no volviera a hacer eso nunca más, ni en esta vida ni en la otra.

-¿Tiene reserva, señor?- le preguntó amable el metre tras darle las buenas noches.

-Si, está reservado de parte de...

-¿Disculpe?

El moreno suspiró, nuevamente resignado y algo abochornado.

-La reserva está de parte de Urabume.- soltó finalmente el nombre de la compañía que de seguro el metre sabía a que se dedicaba, y si no lo suponía.

Por suerte, al ser un sitio tan distinguido no hizo ningún comentario, simplemente miró la lista de reservas y afirmó con la misma amabilidad con la que le dijo que era una de las mesas al lado de la ventana.

El hombre le dio las gracias y entró en el restaurante acercándose a los cristales. No sabía si su desconocido acompañante había llegado, es más, no sabía nada de él a parte del nombre y que, según su amigo, lo reconocería por el pelo.

-_Menuda guía._-pensó con sarcasmo, pero enseguida se dio cuenta a que se refería su amigo.

En una de las mesas se sentaba solitario un joven de cabello verde. Miraba inexpresivo la ventana con la mejilla apoyada de su mano derecha.

Dudaba de si fuera él, no parecía la clase de persona que se registra en una empresa de búsqueda de pareja; más bien es que ni siquiera parecía que le hiciera falta ese tipo de ayuda. Si bien su pelo era extravagante, pero era atractivo y joven; incluso aunque su pelo fuese un problema hubiese sido mejor cambiarse el tinte antes que meterse en esto. Sin embargo era el único que no tenía compañía en la mesa y no creía que viera un cabello más raro que ese en toda la noche.

Sin más, anduvo hacia la mesa.

-Buenas noches.- dijo una vez llegado. El chico le miró de reojo.- ¿Zoro Roronoa? -le ofreció la mano.

El peliverde entendió de repente de quien se trataba, entonces, sin alteraciones, se levantó y apretó su mano con la del mayor.

-Si ¿Mihawk Yurakiur?

-Si.

Seguido se sentaron en las dos únicas sillas, uno en frente del otro y en perpendicular a la ventana. Se miraban, pero solo de reojo, ninguno de los dos sabía como empezar. Justo el llamado Zoro iba a abrir la boca para hablar cuando llegó el camarero.

-¿Saben ya los señores que van a pedir?

Torpemente contestaron los dos que no y pusieron su atención en la carta.

-¿Y de beber?

-Vino.- respondieron los dos al unisono y sorprendiéndose de ello.

-En seguida se lo traigo.- y se fue dejándolos solos de nuevo.

Apartaron sus miradas el uno del otro para ponerlas de nuevo en la carta.

-_Esto se está haciendo muy difícil e incómodo.-_pensó Mihawk con aspereza.-_ mi idea era cenar, despedirme y olvidarme pero creo ciertamente que debería contarle la verdad ahora._

-Mihawk.- le llamó el otro, al bajar el menú se encontró con la mirada incómoda pero decidida del peliverde.- No sé como decirte esto pero...- apartó la mirada hacia el cristal.- No estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad.

-¿Disculpa?- Zoro notó que su tono no era de enfado, solo de extrañeza.

-Verás.- miró directamente a su plato vació.- Hace cosa de un año la relación que mantenía con mi pareja se acabó, llevábamos juntos casi toda la vida y para mi fue un golpe muy duro. Mi compañero de piso vio una mejoría en mi en estos últimos meses y... quiso "sacarme del hoyo" a la fuerza.- resopló con cierto cabreo.- me registró sin yo saberlo en Urabume.- miró a su acompañante.- lo siento, pero no busco pareja.

Pasaron unos segundos de asimilación.

-Vaya.- dijo en un suspiró el moreno pegando su espalda al respaldo de la silla, el joven se sorprendió solo por lo aliviado que parecía.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-No es... la reacción que esperaba.

Mihawk echó una leve risa entre dientes.

-¿Me creerías si yo te dijera que también estoy en contra de mi voluntad?

Al rededor, los hombres vestidos de chaqueta y mujeres vestidas de gala seguía felices, riendo, disfrutando de la cena y manteniéndose ignorantes respecto a estos dos.

-Hombre... es posible pero poco probable.

-Ya...- apoyó los codos en la mesa.- después de todo he tenido la mala suerte de que tu lo confesaras antes. Sin embargo, yo también tengo la opción de no creerte y pensar que me has contado eso solo para que sienta piedad de ti y a la vez te vea como un reto.

-Eh, un momento, yo no...

El moreno sonrió.

-¿Que me dices entonces? ¿Nos creemos el uno al otro?

Zoro se lo pensó con recelo un par de segundos.

-Está bien.-dijo por fin. Después de todo no había porque no creerlo, se quitaba un peso de encima.- Entonces... ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-En cuanto a ti no lo sé.- volvió la mirada al menú inexpresividad.- yo por mi parte pienso cenar aprovechándome del pago mensual que mi conocido ha hecho para meterme en este embrollo.

Ese comentario hizo que el joven se acordara de su compañero de piso, cosa que le hizo fruncir claramente el ceño y mirar, como Mihawk, la carta del menú fijándose en lo más caro aunque no supiera ni lo que estaba pidiendo.

Sin darse cuenta las tensiones se habían ido y mientras cenaba hablaba con toda la normalidad del mundo.

-¿A que te dedicas?- preguntó el mayor.

-Yo... bueno, no me dedico a nada aún. Soy universitario.

¿Universitario? Es cierto que le pareció joven en primera instancia, pero supuso que ya había acabado la carrera, puede que hubiese repetido algunos cursos.

-¿Y tu?

-Profesor- contestó.- ¿A que viene esa cara?

-Lo siento, es que no te imaginaba de profesor, te veía mas bien de guardia jurado. Debes de ser muy estricto.

-Suelen decírmelo, lo de estricto, no lo de guardia.

-Supongo.

Mantenía las distancias, evitaban indagar el uno en el otro, pero lo cierto era que se sentían realmente bien.

* * *

Salieron del hotel a la vez tras terminar de cenar, evidentemente ninguno de los dos tenía planes de ir a la habitación.

-Bueno, supongo que ya está. Hemos cumplido.- dijo el joven y miró a Mihawk.

-Si, así es.- se volvió hacia él y le tendió la mano.- ha sido un placer.

-Igualmente.- correspondió el gesto.- ya nos veremos.- fue retrocediendo para irse.

-Si.

Ambos se despidieron con un leve levantamiento de codo y desviaron la vista el uno del otro.

Mihawk se acercó a la cera para pedir un taxi, pero antes echó una última mirada al joven, viendo que se iba a pie donde quiera que fuera.

-Zoro.- el peliverde se volvió.- ¿Tu casa esta cerca de aquí?

-Eh... no, pensaba tomar el autobús.

-¿A estas horas?- preguntó mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-Bueno, también puedo ir andando.

-¿No piensas que vestido de chaqueta y tu solo te puedan atracar?

-No creo que tenga problema.

El moreno suspiró por la nariz.

-Si lo ves mejor podemos compartir un taxi.

-Mmm... no es que no lo vea mejor pero... es demasiado lujo para mi. Soy estudiante ¿recuerdas? No gano dinero, solo produzco gastos.

-Ya... ¿Donde está tu piso?

-En Log Pose.

-Está en la misma dirección que la mía. Te invito.

-¿De verdad me invitas? Quiero decir... no voy a poder devolvértelo.- dijo eso con cierta intranquilidad, no quería que pensara que quería volver a verle después de su "cita".

-Por eso te he dicho que te invito.-levantó la mano para llamar al taxi que se acercaba.- ¿Aceptas? El taxi no va a quedarse mucho tiempo ahí.

Tomó unos segundos de recapacitación, tras eso siguió al moreno hacía el taxi.

* * *

Cuando el coche entró en la calle esta estaba completamente desierta, iluminada solo por las farolas.

-Es aquí.- anunció Zoro, siendo sus primeras palabras desde que entró en el vehículo. El taxista paró y él miró a Mihawk.- muchas gracias por el detalle.

-No ha sido nada.

Se miraron como para decir algo, pero las palabras no salían ya que en verdad no había nada que decir.

-Hasta otro día.- dijo finalmente el peliverde saliendo del taxi.

-Nos vemos.

Fue irónico las palabras de despido de los dos mas ninguno se había pedido el numero de teléfono o otra forma de contacto, después de todo... no buscaban pareja.

Tras entrar Zoro por el portal Mihawk apartó la vista del la puerta para ponerla al frente.

-A la calle Kuranaiga.

-Si, señor.

* * *

Subió por las estrechas escaleras hasta la cuarta planta, donde se encontraba el piso que compartía con su compañero. Era muy modesto, pero para dos estudiantes estaba más que bien; sobre todo porque el bloque de pisos tenía un pequeño garaje subterráneo; a Zoro no le servía de mucho pero su compañero tenía un viejo Renault marrón con historias que contar sobre la primera guerra mundial.

Nada más entrar te encontrabas con el salón, decorado con dos sofás, uno enfrente de otro y separados por una mesa baja. Uno de los sofás daba la espalda a la puerta de entrada mientras el otro lo hacía al par de ventanas cuadradas con cristales dispuestos en forma de matriz.

Manteniendo la puerta de entrada detrás tuya encontrabas a tu derecha una pequeña cocina que compartía menos de un tercio de la rectangular habitación con el salón y era separada de este únicamente por una barra. Por otra parte, a tu izquierda, encontrabas dos cosas; en el lado inferior del rectángulo y en el vértice más cercano a la puerta estaba otra que daba a un pequeño pasillo que si seguía recto llegaba a un diminuto cuarto de baño, si no, a tu derecha estaban dos puerta la cuales cada una de ellas daba a una habitación individual; en el vértice más alejado estaba sobre una mesa una pequeña televisión que daba la espalda al exterior, esta era muy antigua, pero funcionaba bien.

Cuando Zoro entró en este pequeño piso encontró en el sofá que le daba la cara a su compañero de piso empezándoselo a montar con cierta amiga de los dos, de corto cabello naranja que ya estaba debajo de él.

-¿¡Pero que haces aquí!?- exclamó su compañero de piso apartándose de la chica y arreglándose la blusa al igual que sus cabellos rubios de manera que le tapase su ojo izquierdo. Un detalle característico de él era su ceja que formaba un pequeño remolino en el extremo exterior.

-Así que para esto me querías fuera de casa.- dijo sin expresión en los ojos y voz neutra.

-Eh, este también es mi piso.

-Lo sé.- suspiró.- la próxima vez dímelo en vez de formarme todo este tinglado.-dijo dirigiendose a la puerta que daba al pasillo.

-No ha sido cosa de él Zoro.- intervino la chica ya sentada.- He sido yo la que he venido.

-Pero si os digo que me da igual. Sois pareja ¿no? Pues entonces no tengo nada que decir. Me voy para la cama.- avisó abriendo la puerta.

-¿De verdad... que no te molesta?- le preguntó el rubio con cierta timidez impropia de él.

El peliverde le miró de reojo y le sonrió algo triste.

-Antes si, pero ya estoy bien. No pasa nada... de verdad- sin añadir nada más se perdió tras la puerta.

El rubio suspiró dejando la cabeza gacha, como agotado. La pelirroja le miró con una sonrisa apoyando su barbilla en su mano y su codo en la rodilla.

-¿Quién lo diría, eh, Sanji? Hace más de una año nunca te hubiese imaginado tan preocupado por él. Me siento algo celosa.

-¿¡Que dices Nami-san!? ¡Yo no estoy preocupado por él! ¡De ninguna manera!

-¿Ah, no?

-No.- respondió tajantemente y con altanería .- simplemente es compasión, como la que se puede tener por un perrito abandonado y muerto de hambre.

-Ya...

-Ademas.- puso los ojos en algún punto de la pared, completamente serio, frunciendo el ceño.- lo que le hizo Luffy fue inhumano.

-Yo... no es que lo defienda pero... eran sus sentimientos, a la larga hubiese sido una relación insostenible.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Sigue siendo inhumano! ¡Solo hay que ver como quedó Zoro después de eso! Y como todavía esta...

-Yo le veo mejor.

Sanji volvió a suspirar cansado y miró de reojo la puerta del pasillo.

-Ni siquiera me insulta.

Nami quedó mirándole con cierta sorpresa y luego sonrió con ternura.

-Ains... si, definitivamente si Zoro hubiese sido una mujer tu y yo no estaríamos juntos ahora.- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados mirando para otro lado.

-¡No digas eso ni en broma Nami-san! ¡Yo te amo por encima de todas las cosas!

-Venga ya, si incluso quisiste dejar de quedar aquí para no molestarle con nuestra felicidad de pareja.

-Pe... pero eso fue para que nosotros...- la pelirroja le miró sonriendo.

-Ya lo sé tonto. Me gusta que te preocupes por tu amigo.

Sanji se puso como un semáforo en rojo.

-¡A mi me gusta todo de ti Nami-san!- se abalanzó sobre ella.

-¡Ah, no me babees encima! ¡Que asco!

* * *

Desde aquel engorro en el que Sanji le había metido había pasado ya casi un mes. Fue una situación tan extraña que cuando la recordaba le parecía irreal de pies a cabeza, como si lo hubiese soñado.

Pero ahora esta en una situación que le resultaba igual de extraña. De pie, agarrado con su mano derecha a una barra de metal, iba en un autobús lleno de gente más o menos de su edad en dirección hacia el campus universitario.

Para cualquier otra persona no hubiese sido una situación extraña, pero el iba a recibir precisamente ese día sus primeras horas como estudiante de la facultad. En verdad ya debería estar en segundo, pero el curso anterior lo pasó completamente en trance y no fue ni un solo día a la universidad.

No fue todo debido a su desengaño amoroso, también tenía parte de culpa que no entrara en la carrera que quería y tuviera que inscribirse en la única que quedaban plazas. Historia del arte, esa era la carrera que iba a cursar. Solo pensarlo le hacía meditar sobre el destino de su existencia, no era de extrañar que hace un año cuando se entero de que era esa la única carrera en la que le querían perdiera el último fino hilo de interés por la vida. Y hasta el momento ese interés seguía así, pero sabía que no se podía quedar durmiendo en la cama hasta el día de su muerte por mucho que le hubiese gustado..

El autobús paró, y vio que toda la gente se bajaba. Tras las ventanas observó que estaba a las puertas de la facultad. Al menos no tendría que dar grandes carreras para atrapar el último autobús. Si, para colmo su horario era de tarde, adiós a hacer la digestión con tranquilidad y a las siestas.

Tras bajar del autobús miró su horario. Parecía que daba igual la clase, todas las tenía en la misma aula.

_-La 16-C. ¿Dónde estará?_

Fácil no fue, pero la encontró antes de que empezara la clase. Y fue un consuelo que otros alumnos de primero estuvieran tan perdidos como él; como mínimo diez, de diferentes carreras le preguntaron que si sabía donde estaba su aula.

Ya había alumnos en la clase, y no le sorprendió que además de jóvenes hubiese gente de ya avanzada edad. Después de todo era una carrera bonita para gente ya jubilada.

Se sentó en tercera fila en uno de los asientos que tenía más cerca. Como no tenía nada que hacer sacó su libreta y se puso a pasar el bolígrafo.

Entonces paró en seco, estaba dibujando la mano derecha de Luffy. Molesto consigo mismo arrugó el papel y volvió a pintar en un folio blanco.

La puerta de la clase volvió abrirse, el no levantó la mirada, pero notó como todo le mundo se callaba, por lo que dedujo que el que había entrado era el profesor, que en vez de sentarse en cualquier banco de la clase había subido a la tarima y se había sentado en la mesa del profesor, y eso le había distinguido del resto.

-Buenas tardes señores.- la voz sonó alta y clara.- Me han concedido el honor de ser el primer profesor que inicie vuestra carrera en historia del arte.

El profesor seguía hablando, pero Zoro había parado otra vez en seco de dibujar, con cierto temblor en la mano e incapaz de levantar la vista.

-Como veis en el horario os daré la asignatura de arte medieval cristiano, y os tengo que decir algo muy importante, no me podéis hacer preguntas. El plan Bolonia no me ha dejado tiempo para ello, si alguien me hace una pregunta ya no me da tiempo a terminar el temario. Y os lo digo enserio, no hay tiempo material para esta asignatura.

El peliverde tragó duro y tomando fuerzas levantó la vista. Efectivamente, tal y como había pensado, su nuevo profesor tenía unos ojos amarillos.

**Continuará... **

******Notas Finales: **¡Tachán! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Se veía tan bien en mi cabeza que ahora no sé xDUu


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notas:** ¡Hola! aquí traigo la continuación :D, no creo que haya tardado demasiado pero aún así espero que no se os haya hecho eterno xD

Tengo que decir que estoy muy sorprendida y contenta de la aceptación que ha tenido este fic con apenas un capitulo y un prólogo, creo que por eso me salte el orden de actualización y me puse a escribir de nuevo este; tambien esque hacía tiempo que quería escirbirlo y estoy muy ilusionada con él, pero si además os gusta pues ya veis xD una reina que me haceis.

Ah, por cierto, he decidido prescindir de persona que me corrige las faltas. Lo he consultado con la almohada y he llegado a la conclusión de que si le doy a alguien que me corrija me confio demasiado y cometo más faltas, y mi corregidora tambien se las salta cuando le paso los fics, de esta manera me he propuesto corregirme las faltas yo misma, para así tener un texto legible por mi propia cuenta.

Si, es cierto, todo esto puede ser un avión callendo en picado y al final más que leer un fic va a parecer que estamos traduciendo latín, pero es una decisión que he tomado para llegar a ser una persona hecha y derecha; igual que mi decisión de aprender a cocinar durante este vernado (ayer aprendí a hacer una tortilla francesa :D). El caso es que si veís faltas os pido perdón y comprensión xDUu, soy humana.

Por último, antes de empezar, le doy las gracias a **Melani**, **Mellow** y **Orange** por sus reviews (los demas sabeis que tambien porque os he contesdado por privado xD). Espero que sigais disfrutando.

**Capitulo 2**

-No tienes remedio Mihawk ¿De verdad no te gustó nada? ¿Ni un poquito?

-El chico era atractivo, Shanks.- contestó ordenando los papeles en su despacho.- Pero ese enamoramiento que tu deseas que tenga desde hace ya no se cuantos años no sucedió. Así que espero que hayas escarmentado ya.

-Es que me parece imposible a la vez que me da pena por ti- se cruzó de brazos el hombre pelirrojo apoyándose en la mesa.- ¿De verdad nunca te has enamorado?

-Si te soy sincero...

Shanks abrió los ojos de sorpresa y emoción.

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

-Cuando tenía quince años vi a una chica y... sentí como un pinchazo.

-¿¡Fue amor a primera vista!

-Eso creí yo pero a los pocos segundos descubrí que me había picado un mosquito.

-¡Ah!- resopló exasperado.- Y eso es lo más cercano al sentimiento de amor que has tenido. Eres único.

-Lo mismo podría decir yo de ti ¿Por qué estas tan obsesionado porque me enamore?

-Porque creo que te estas perdiendo lo mejor de la vida.

-Sabes que he tenido mis relaciones y no considero perderme nada.

-Eso no es lo mismo, el amor es un sentimiento que te da ganas de seguir y de vivir, te ofrece la fuerza para superar los obstáculos y te hace ridículamente feliz; aunque sea verdad que después te de algunos dolores de cabeza, pero eso es solo porque somos humanos. De verdad Mihawk, te aprecio mucho y por eso quiero que encuentres una familia y conozcas la gran felicidad que conozco yo y...- paró al ver que su amigo le había perdido completamente la atención ya que estaba absorto en un papel que tenía entre las manos.- ¿Mihawk?

Tampoco le escuchó esa vez, su cerebro en ese momento solo tenía una realidad, y esa era que en la lista de alumnos de primero de historia del arte el numero veintisiete era "Roronoa, Zoro" tal y como lo podía leer.

-¿Mihawk? ¿Estas bien?

El moreno se levantó de sopetón, sin dejar de ignorar a su amigo, y con sus cosas en manos anduvo aligerando el paso hacía el aula donde debía impartir clase.

De repente la corbata le presionaba demasiado el cuello y se la desanudó un poco, nervioso y sin relajar el ritmo de sus piernas. No podía ser, era absurdo, esas cosas no pasaba en la vida real.

En nada llegó al aula, paró a unos pasos de la puerta e inspiró llamando la calma. Seguido se acercó con cuidado observó por la rejilla abierta. Se apartó incrédulo, ahí estaba el peliverde, como un aparición fantasmagórica venida del infierno.

No podía ser, no podía ser de ninguna de las maneras que nada más empezar el curso un alumno de primero supiera que se había inscrito en una empresa dedicada a juntar gente.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Que demonios había hecho para merecer eso?

Miró de reojo la puerta. Suspiró por la nariz. Debía calmarse, no podía entrar en esa clase así de alterado, sería una derrota ante los alumnos y un victoria para el chico si era eso lo que quería.

Inspiró de nuevo, cerrando los ojos y tomándose su tiempo para calmarse. Expiró y abrió los ojos con tenacidad. De esta manera, con su máscara de frialdad, entró en el aula.

* * *

Los tacones de Nami sonaba al chocar contra los escalones de madera. Se notaba que era un edificio para estudiantes, carecía de ascensor, cosa que a ella le irritaba bastante. Pero pronto llegó al cuarto piso y se quitó su malhumor pensando que Sanji ya habría terminado de trabajar y a lo mejor la invitaba a un sitio bonito.

Con la copia de llaves que le hizo su apasionado amor para tener el grato privilegio de entrar en ese piso cuando se le antojase, abrió la puerta, encontrando a su querido rubio... con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana y siendo ahogado por las manos de Zoro.

-¡kyaaaa!- fue corriendo hacia los dos y agarró a Zoro de la camiseta para echarlo hacía atrás.- ¿¡Pero que hacéis! ¿¡Os habéis vuelto locos!

-¿¡Pero porqué me metes a mi en el saco, Nami-san!- decía sobrepasando el pánico y sujetándose a los hombros de su compañero para no caer.- ¡Que soy la clara víctima!

-¡Algo habrás hecho!- le reprendió ella.

Las cosas se calmaron antes de que ocurriese una desgracia y por fin la ventana fue cerrada y pudieron hablar las cosas.

-Pero yo no tengo la culpa-se defendió sirviéndole un zumo de naranja a su chica en la barra.- ¿Cómo iba a saber que ese hombre era tu profesor?

-No debí hacerte caso, fue una tontería de principio a fin.-decía cabizbajo y algo cabreado sentado en el sofá con los codos sobre las rodillas.- Y ahora ni siquiera puedo mirarle a la cara. Es humillante. Seguro que mientras daba clase no dejaba de pensar "ese desesperado por encontrar pareja".

-Pero el está en la misma situación que tu ¿no?- intervino la chica.

Zoro se paró a pensar en aquella noche, en lo que le dijo y en como se comportó. Mihawk dejó claro que no quería pareja, aunque lo avisara después de él, y no dio ningún indicio a que se pensase lo contrario; sin embargo él, aunque hubiese sido a regañadientes, había aceptado ir al tinglado que le había formado Sanji con la idea de restaurarse en la sociedad, solo que tras sentarse en esa mesa empezó a arrepentirse ya que era algo sin sentido y que de ninguna de las maneras quería.

-No, no es para nada lo mismo.

-Solo dejalo estar.- le aconsejó Sanji.- después de todo ¿Qué te puede hacer? Y tú no eres una persona que se preocupe precisamente por lo que piensen los demás.

Zoro apartó la vista.

-Supongo que no.- dijo finalmente levantándose.

-¿A donde vas?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-A dormir- y seguido se fue por la puerta del pasillo.

Un leve silencio cruzó la habitación. Sanji tomó los dos vasos de zumo que había puesto para Nami y para él y los puso en el fregadero para lavarlos.

-¿No estas contento, Sanji? Un insulto es mucho menos que el haber intentado matarte.

Los labios se Sanji se curvaron en una sonrisa, pero sus ojos se tornaron tristes. Ojalá todo fuese tan fácil como decía su pelirroja; ella sabía por lo que había pasado Zoro, pero no lo había vivido como él. Un ataque de rabia o vergüenza podría tenerlo cualquiera.

* * *

Cuando recogió sus cosas para irse ya era de noche. Si alzaba la vista al cielo podía contemplar las estrellas, parcialmente, ya que no estaban tan escondidas como en la ciudad; era uno de los pocos privilegios que tenía el campus al situarse a las afueras, que por contra también hacía más frío aunque en esa época del año poco importaba.

-Mihawk.- escuchó su nombre a su espalda nada más salir por la puerta principal de la facultad. Se giró escondiendo su sorpresa mas había reconocido perfectamente la voz del chico y confirmar que era él con su vista no fue gran cosa.- Buenas noches.- volvió a hablar sin mucha firmeza en sus palabras.

Ahí estaba, Mihawk se extrañó que no viniera antes para chantajearle. Pero no se iba a achantar, a ese joven la faltaban años para tenerlo contra las cuerdas.

-Buenas noches.- contestó el saludo con su seria naturalidad.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Si no me equivoco hace dos horas que tus clases terminaron.

-Quería hablar contigo.- se acercó un poco más a él.

La mirada ambarina lo observó. Cuando se conocieron creyó que era lo suficientemente mayor como para haber acabado una carrera; el traje de chaqueta y corbata debió haberle engañado porque, en ese momento, Zoro vestía unos vaqueros, unos tenis, una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y bajo esta una camiseta verde sin mangas; y desde luego si que aparentaba ser un alumno de primero de carrera.

-Podrías haber venido a mi despacho.

-Lo intenté pero no lo encontraba. -el peliverde apartó la mirada un momento y volvió a mirarle.-No le habrás dicho nada... a nadie. Digo sobre esa cena.

Los parpados del profesor se abrieron un poco, algo imperceptible para un humano normal.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el peliverde al ver que no recibía respuesta.

-Creía que venias a chantajearme.

-¿Mm? Pero si esa noche dije que te creía.

Y lo dijo tan normal que una vez más sorprendió al moreno. Tenía un sentido de la honorabilidad admirable. Rió entre dientes.

-Creo recordar que yo también dije que te creería. No sé a que viene esa preocupación.

-Bu... bueno yo.- apartó la mirada algo enrojecido.

-Lo entiendo, querías asegurarte, para mi también es algo vergonzoso.-suspiró por la nariz.- hagamos simplemente como si esa cena nunca hubiese sucedido ¿Te parece bien?

-Si.

-Entonces el asunto queda zanjado. Nos vemos en clase.- se despidió levantando la mano, gesto que correspondió el otro y ambos bajaron las escaleras dirigiéndose ya para una dirección diferente.

Mihawk se fue hacia el aparcamiento, ahora vacío por la hora que era, siempre acostumbraba a irse el último; mientras que Zoro anduvo unos pocos pasos desde la escalera hasta la parada de autobús, donde se sentó a esperar.

Aún no entendía porque lo había hecho, si hubiese seguido el consejo de Sanji de dejarlo estar no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada, estaría como ahora; bueno, no exactamente, ahora estaba más tranquilo. Pero aún así no dejaba de pensar que se había comportado de una manera absurda ¿Que le costaba esperarse a tener clase con él? Seguramente mucho menos que esperarle dos horas a la salida.

La luz de los faros de un coche le golpeó por el lado izquierdo y seguido el vehículo paró en frente suya.

-¿Que haces ahí?- le preguntó Mihawk desde el asiento del conductor.

-Esperar el autobús.

-Ya no hay autobuses.

-¿Y que hace la gente que se queda en la biblioteca?

-La biblioteca cierra a las nueve.- resopló y seguido se estiró para abrir la puerta del copiloto.- Anda, sube.

-Pero... montarme en el coche de un profesor...

-¿Y que vas hacer? Llegaras mañana a tu casa si vas andando.

Iba a responder a eso, pero su boca abierta quedó muda; apartó la vista, pensándose esa propuesta. Finalmente, tomó su mochila y entró en el coche.

Mihawk metió la primera marcha y soltó el embrague, así el coche empezó andar de una manera suave, tomando poco a poco velocidad.

Zoro no supo decir si el ambiente estaba tenso, él se encontraba algo nervioso, después de todo estaba en el coche de su profesor. Miró de reojo al conductor, este estaba realmente tranquilo, inexpresivo, como si realmente no hubiese nadie sentado a su lado. El peliverde echó un pequeño suspiro y puso sus ojos en aquello que enmarcaba su ventana.

-Me dijiste que eras universitario.- rompió el silenció la voz de Mihawk.

-¿Eh?

-En la cena. Te pregunté a qué te dedicabas y me dijiste que eras universitario.

-¿Y que hay con eso?

-Que por esa época está claro aún no habías pisado la universidad.

-Ah, bueno, era solo un tecnicismo.-apartó la mirada nuevamente.- Tu no me dijiste que dabas historia del arte.

-Te dije que era profesor.

-No especificaste.- se alzó de hombros con simpleza.

El resto del viaje el ruido del motor se acopló como único sonido.

-Hemos llegado.- anunció el moreno colocando la palanca de freno.

-Muchas gracias. Otra vez. -añadió.

-No es nada.

Con cierto sentimiento de incomodidad, Zoro notó que debía decir algo y quedó mirando a su profesor algo inquieto; sin embargo, como aquella extraña noche, no había nada más que decir.

-Nos vemos en clase.

-Si.

El peliverde salió del coche y con llaves en mano fue al portal. Mihawk arrancó cuando vio que abría la puerta de madera y Zoro quedó mirando como se alejaba el coche antes de entrar en el edificio. Eso fue todo.

* * *

Los pocos días de curso que llevaba bastaron para darse cuenta de que era mejor no hacerse ilusiones de lo que iba a ser su vida durante esos cuatro años. Un auténtico aburrimiento. Ya veía su vida encerrado en una oscura habitación entre libros y más libros para hacer libros y más libros ¿De verdad eso era todo lo que podía ofrecerle esa carrera? Pensarlo solo le hacía sentirse como un hombre ahogándose en el mar y sin posibilidad de salir a flote gracias a la enorme bola de metal a la que llevaba su pie encadenado.

Si, puede que esa visión fuese un poco pesimista, pero no se le podía pedir mucho. Iba sentado al fondo del autobús dibujando distraídamente en su libreta; se dirigía hacia su cuarto día como universitario y los tres anteriores eran los que le habían dejado esa tierra yerma en su pensamiento.

Esos pocos días eran los que se había pasado sentado en su asiento con la mirada perdida mientras un profesor sacado del cementerio de elefantes se dedicaba a dar el tema únicamente con su voz soporífera. Podría haber sido una tortura soportable si se hubiese tratado de una sola clase, pero no todos los días desde las tres de la tarde hasta las ocho de la noche. El único que parecía saltarse ese suplicio era Mihawk, pero solo había dado con él la clase del lunes, en verdad no tenía ni idea de como iba a ser de docente, y su seca actitud no le creaba muchas expectativas.

Pensar en que todos los días iba a acabar con los huesos agarrotados de estar sentado, con la cabeza al borde de la esquizofrenia y harta gritar mentalmente al profesor que se callase ya de una vez y en lo que le quedaba de carrera solo le producía ansiedad. Y las extensas recomendaciones bibliográficas no le dejaban mejor sabor de boca.

-Hola.- Zoro levantó la cabeza de su libreta de dibujo para mirar a quien intuyó que lo había saludado mas fue la persona que se sentó a su lado la que había hablado. No se equivocaba, una chica de pelo corto y oscuro le miraba con una sonrisa; sus gafas de montura roja escondían medianamente su ojos.- Perdona que sea tan indiscreta, pero es que te he reconocido de clase. Yo también estoy en primero de historia del arte y... ¿Te pasa algo?

Esto lo preguntó al ver que el peliverde la miraba como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-No... es solo que... Te pareces mucho a mi hermana.- y añadió.- más bien sois como dos gotas de agua.

-¿En serio?-se sorprendió.-Será guapa ¿no?- dijo esto con falso recelo.

-Depende de lo que tu entiendas por guapa.- contestó con una cómica sequedad.

La chica se rió.

-Me llamo Tashigi.- le ofreció la mano.

-Zoro.- se la estrechó.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó mirando la libreta de Zoro.- te había visto dibujar, pero no sabía que lo hicieras tan bien ¿Es el autobús ahora? Si incluso parece una foto.

-Bueno... no creo que sea...

-Ya entiendo, eres un amante del arte, por eso te metiste en esta carrera ¿Verdad?

-Estoy de rebote.

-¿Ah, lo siento? No pensé... como a mi esto me encanta...

-No importa, aunque supongo que ahora estarás un poco decepcionada.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-Porque en lo que a mi respecta no es que esta carrera ofrezca demasiado. Solo es escuchar hablar a patrimonios históricos.

-Mm... no lo veo así. Además, el profesor de arte medieval cristiano aún le faltan unos años para que se le considere patrimonio histórico.

-Ya...- dijo en un suspiró cansado.

-Seguro que estás así porque vienes de rebote, pero si le das una oportunidad verás que esta carrera te dará muchas sorpresas.

Zoro puso un mohín que decía "no quiero ofenderte pero para mi esto es un asco".

-No me crees ¿No? Dejame decirte que la mayoría de las carreras los primeros años son teóricas a reventar, lo mejor viene después.

-A mi me da que esta carrera no hay más que datos históricos.

-A lo mejor no sigues diciendo eso después de hoy.

-¿Y eso? ¿Que diferencia hay?

-Hoy es nuestra primera clase de iconografía. Ya he estado mirando cosas por mi cuenta, no solo es interesante, es mucho más diferente a lo que hemos ido viendo.

-Si lo da otro que se ha escapado de una excursión del INSERSO no sabré yo que decirte.

-Pues según he oído esta asignatura nos la da un profesor de la misma quinta que el de medieval.

-Eso sería sorprendente, creí que alguien tan relativamente joven como el de medieval era un milagro.

-Pues eso he sabido. Creo que el profesor se llamaba algo así como...

-¿Cómo que?

-Shanks Akagami.

**Continuará...**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Notas:** Bueno, en principio voy a contestar aquellos comentarios a los que no puedo responder por privado.

**Melow**, siento romperte la ilsuión, pero en este caso el ShanLu será imposible xDUu aunque ya te lo temias. Y si, este Mihawk es mucho más suelto, pero tambien es que en los anteriores yo lo describí demasiado rigido xD ecepto en mi primer fic que eso ya fue un WTF...

**Orange**, no te acostumbres demasiado a que actualice rápido, ahora es que yo misma me he enganchado con esta pero tengo otro fic que llevo cosa de un mes sin actualizar :S y respecto a lo del control de FF no tengo ni idea, he buscado y solo he visto un mensaje al respecto, pero no parecer que sea algo por lo que llevarse las manos a la cabeza, al menos yo no me preocupo.

**Melani**, te digo lo mismo que a Orange xD no te acostumbres a que actualice muy seguido que esto va por épocas xD Pero entiendo tu experiencia, más de una vez me ha pasado lo mismo.

En fin, muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios, aquí sigue este fic :D

**Capitulo 3**

El proyector del techo lanzó un haz de luz hacia la tela blanca que ahora cubría la pizarra, y todos los presentes pudieron ver la escultura de un hombre maduro, con barba y semidesnudo; dicho hombre portaba en su mano derecha un rayo mientras que en su hombro izquierdo descansaba un águila.

-Bien señores.- habló de cara a sus alumnos el pelirrojo profesor.- ¿Alguien puede decirme a quién representa esta magnifica escultura?

Entre el silencio pudo escucharse algunas disimuladas toses.

-¿A un hombre?- se oyó a un joven por ahí.

-¡Ja! Muy agudo, pero quiero algo más especifico ¿Nadie puede darme lo que quiero?

-Representa al dios Zeus.

-¡Exacto señorita! ¡Es Zeus! ¡El gran y poderoso padre de todos los dioses de la cultura helena! Y dígame ahora ¿Porqué dice usted que es Zeus?

-Porque lleva el rayo.

-¡Eso es! ¡Lleva un rayo, señores! Zeus, entre muchas otras cosas, es el dios de la tormenta, por lo que no es de extrañar que cada vez que veamos a un hombre portando un rayo pensemos en este poderoso personaje. Sin embargo, en esta imagen vemos más cosas a parte de un rayo ¿no es así? Como podrán observar sobre su hombro descansa un águila, animal representativo del propio Zeus. En resumen, si vemos a un hombre con un rayo, o con un águila significa que "siempre" es Zeus ¿No es así?

Algunos asintieron con la cabeza y otros con una leve pronunciación del monosílabo afirmativo. Entonce Shanks sonrió complacido, anduvo tras la mesa del profesor y con su ordenador cambió la diapositiva.

Ahora los alumnos podían ver la imagen de un joven con un águila en el hombro.

-Bien señores. Díganme ahora de quién se trata.

-Zeus en la edad del pavo.

El profesor rió.

-Muy ocurrente.- seguía riendo.- Pero si todo fuese así esta asignatura sería demasiado fácil ¿no creen? Zeus tuvo una gran cantidad de amantes, mujeres la gran mayoría, no obstante también tuvo amoríos con algunos jóvenes; entre ellos está Ganímedes, del que se enamoró perdidamente de su belleza y al que, transformado en águila, secuestró impunemente y se lo llevó al Olimpo.- miró la imagen.- Por ello, señores, el águila también representa a Ganímedes.

El silencio volvió a complacer al pelirrojo.

-Primera norma para aprobar esta asignatura señores: olvídense por completo del "siempre" y del "jamás". El águila no siempre representará a Zeus y el rayo no siempre lo llevará él, bien puede ser Hefestos, dios griego de la fragua, el que este forjándolo para el padre de todos los dioses.

-¿Y como lo diferenciamos?

-Estudiando. Pasemos a la siguiente.- apareció la estrella de cinco puntas.- En esta seré breve. Muchos de ustedes recordaran este símbolo como satánico, sin embargo para la cultura griega representaba amor y erotismo mas era el símbolo de la bella Afrodita.- cambio a un caricatura de un diablillo con un tridente.- ¡Vaya! ¡El demonio con el tridente! Es algo que siempre hemos visto de pequeños, que casualidad que- cambió de imagen a un hombre con toga y otro tridente- Poseidón, hermano de Zeus, también llevase uno.

Se apoyó en el borde de la mesa, sonriente y de brazos cruzados, dejando una pausa teatral y mirando a su querido público.

-Señores.- habló con calma.- Las cosas no está ahí o suceden porque si, cada una tiene su motivo, como la vida misma. Si vemos a una joven desnuda en un lago bordeado de lirios no es porque al autor le gusten esas flores, que también puede, sino porque los lirios representan a la Virgen y en la composición indican la castidad de la joven. En estas clases desmenuzaremos toda la poesía gráfica y a final de semestre serán capaces de observar un cuadro y leerlo con claridad. Esto es, la asignatura de iconografía y lenguaje de signos.

Dejó otro tiempo para que el silencio se prologara y volvió a hablar.

-Bien,- se levantó y ordenó unas fotocopias para ir pasandolas.- a lo largo de estos meses estudiaremos a los personajes más representativos de la cultura griega y el cristianismo, así como sus textos, representaciones y, por supuesto, símbolos. No nos faltaran datos escultóricos y pictóricos. Ah, y por favor, que nadie me suelte el royo de "yo no estudio a Jesús porque no creo en él", yo tampoco creo en Hércules.

* * *

Tras dos horas de iconografía los alumnos de primero salieron del aula a estirar las piernas. Las salas de toda la facultad se agrupaban en edificios de un solo piso, dos como mucho, que franqueaban una calle exterior que subía o descendía por diversas escaleras. En medio de esta calle se situaban largos porches en linea bajo los que se situaban jardineras rectangulares con porciones de tierra para los bajos arboles y flores.

En el borde de uno de estos recipientes fue donde se sentaron Zoro y Tashigi, esta última había salido muy ilusionada.

-Creo que ya tengo asignatura favorita- le brillaban los ojos.- Y el profesor parece muy bueno ¿Ves, Zoro? Te dije que esto sería diferente ¿No te a parecido interesante?

La chica quitó su sonrisa y la puso un poco preocupada. Su compañero no parecía desinteresado, sin embargo tenía el ceño fruncido, mirando al suelo, con los codos sobre la rodilla; sus ojos se veían tristes.

-No estoy de acuerdo con algo que ha dicho.- la miró a ella de reojo y volvió la vista al suelo.- no creo que todo ocurra por un motivo concreto, porque ya haya sido planeado por alguien.- él lo sabía bien; no podía evitar que se le viniera la imagen de Luffy a la cabeza.- A veces, las cosas suceden porque si, sin nada que las motive. Un día te sientes de una manera y otro día de otra, y no hay nada que cambie eso.

Tashigi no sabía que decir, no llegaba a entenderle, pero... parecía tan derrotado. Entonces se sobresaltó al ver de reojo y confirmar una figura tras el peliverde. Zoro percibió el cambio de la chica y volteó la cabeza al otro lado.

Se levantó de sopetón ¿Cuando demonios había llegado su profesor de medieval?

El peliverde se quedó ahí parado ante la mirada amarilla, sin saber que hacer o como actuar mientras que Mihawk permanecía observándole sin expresión.

-¡Ah! Perdone profesor Mihawk.- se levantó y reverenció la chica.- Ya nos vamos para clase.- tomó del brazo a Zoro y lo arrastró al edificio donde se encontraba su aula, aunque mejor dicho este se dejó arrastrar; miró por última vez a Mihawk y apartó la vista como avergonzado.

El mayor miró como se iban y suspiró cuando entraron en el edificio. Sería mentira si dijese que no había escuchado la conversación. Ese chico tenía una herida más profunda de lo que creía en un principio.

* * *

-¿Te crees que soy tonta?- le preguntó con indignación.

-¿Cómo voy a pensar eso Nami-swan?- hablaba nervioso el rubio.

-Entonces no me mientas.

-No te miento. Eso no es mio. De ninguna de las maneras.

Ella le miró cabreada y con recelo.

-Entonces ¿De quién es este manga que me he encontrado precisamente en tu cuarto?- preguntó poniéndoselo en la cara.

-Pues... de Zoro.

-¡No me vengas con esas!- le rugió atinándole un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo.- ¿¡Cómo va a ser de Zoro si él es homosexsual!

-¡Pero Nami-swan!- se defendió con la mano en la parte agredida.- ¡Fíjate en el contenido! ¡Esta claro que no es para heteros!

Ella volvió a mirarle con recelo, mientras que él se mantenía asustado y nervioso en su sitio. Nami observó el manga y después le puso una sonrisa amable a su novio.

-Entonces no te importará que lo averigüe ¿no?

A Sanji no le dio tiempo a contestar ya que Nami ya estaba en el pasillo abriendo la puerta del salón.

-Zoro.

-¿Quee?-contestó con desgana. Estaba tras la barra, sentado en el taburete con cabeza y brazos apoyados en la tabla mientras que su dedo indice derecho marcaba una a una las letras en el ordenador.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- le preguntó con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Un trabajo de la guerra del Peloponeso.- sus ojos inexpresivos no se apartaban de la pantalla del portátil.

-Y con que ganas lo hace.- murmuró.- ¿No irías más rápido si utilizases todos los dedos?

-Supongo, lo probare otro día.

La pelirroja suspiró.

-Bueno, quería preguntarte si esto es tuyo.

Zoro desvió la mirada para ver que le estaba enseñando, frunció el ceño, sin percatarse de que Sanji estaba detrás de la chica haciéndole extrañas señas.

-¿Para que quiero yo un manga futanari?

Sanji se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano.

-¿Eh? ¿Futanari?- preguntó la chica.

-Tías enrollándose pero con pene.

Nami puso entre sorpresa y alarma, miró a Sanji que no sabía donde meterse.

-Vamos Zoro.- le decía al rubio sonriendo con la cara llena de sudor.- no mientas, si ya sabemos que te gusta el manga.

-Deje de leer manga hace mucho.-hablaba mirando de nuevo la pantalla y tecleando a su manera.- Y me gustaba porque estaba interesado en el dibujo oriental no porque me atrajese alguna historia.

-¡Mentira que de Samurai Champloo y Bleach te hinchaste!

-¡No desvíes las conversación!- rugió la pelirroja a punto de convertirse en una criatura del averno.

-Lo... lo siento Nami-swan.

-¡De sentirlo nada! ¿¡Por qué tienes esta perversión metido en tu cuarto!

-Para llevársela al cuarto de baño.- contestó Zoro.

-¡Quieres callarte ya maldito cactus!

-¡Que soy yo la que te está regañando!- le encaró. Tras un suspiró se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Ya no te gusto siendo simplemente una mujer completa?

Sanji inspiró aire abriendo los ojos. Se quedó callado, sin saber que decir. Su respuesta era clara; por supuesto que le seguía gustado como tal y como era, por supuesto que la amaba por encima de todo; pero no sabía como decírselo ahora, con ese pequeño secreto que tenía ahora salido a la luz.

-Según Internet el futanari es una fantasía sexual propia de los hombres que quieren ser tratados con delicadeza o como esclavos en su relaciones sexuales por una mujer, siendo esta la dominante.- leyó Zoro con la espalda erguida y habiendo escrito con todos los dedos.

-¿¡Para eso si te esmeras, cabrón!- saltó Sanji.

Nami quedó pensativa, suspiró y después sonrió con cierta lujuria.

-Ah, así que era eso.- habló sensual, rizándose un mechón. No era la primera vez que el rubio veía ese gesto, pero siempre le recorría un escalofrío por toda la columna.

La pelirroja dejó el manga en la barra, enlazó su brazos colgándose al cuello de su novio y le besó.

-Si esas son tus fantasías no te preocupes, tienen remedio. -dijo con dulzura acariciándole la mejilla y dejando al rubio con la boca abierta.

-Que asco, una mujer y un hombre besándose..

-¡Ya nos vamos señor heterofóbico! ¿Tienes condones, Sanji?

-S...si, me quedaban un par.- decía aún sin creérselo yendo de la mano con su pelirroja que lo guiaba a la habitación.- Zoro – le llamó medio aturdido.- no te importa...

-Pondré música para no oíros.

-Vale.

La pareja volvió a encerrase en el cuarto y el peliverde colocó los auriculares conectado al ordenador en sus oídos.

Aún con la música podía escuchar los gemidos, así que tuvo que subir el volumen.

Con que facilidad se habían ido a la cama, pensó, cuando hace apenas unos segundos se estaban peleando. Aunque no era algo que le sorprendiera, él también compartía muchos momentos así con Luffy.

Luffy... su mente quedó parada en esa palabra, como si a la vez quisiese quedarse con ella y alejarla a la vez. Su expresión se tornó melancólica; parecía mentira que ya hubiese pasado más de un año desde aquello, cuando aún se despertaba más de un día pensando que todavía vivía esa época.

Llegó un correo a su bandeja de entrada, despertándole repentinamente de sus recuerdos.

Deseó por dios que el mensaje no fuera de otro profesor dándole los datos de otro trabajo, ya estaba un poco harto de llegar cerca de las nueve al piso solo para ponerse a trabajar hasta las tantas. Esa vez hubo suerte, era de Tashigi:

"Zoro, te he llamado al móvil pero no me contestas, supongo que lo tendrás en silencio ¿Cómo llevas el trabajo? Yo creo que voy rápida, además de que ya fui adelantando desde antes, pero aún así tendré que trasnochar.

¿Te apetece que vayamos este sábado a correr?"

* * *

No era la primera vez que quedaban para correr a la vera del río. En el primer mes que llevaban de clase descubrieron algunas cosas que tenían en común y una de ellas era mantenerse en forma.

-Ves como teníamos que venir temprano.- le dijo ella corriendo a su lado.- No hay nadie que nos moleste.

-Ni el sol.-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Venga Zoro, no eras tú el que se quejaba de que nos gritaran cosas.

-Porque que los obreros te dijeran cosas a ti lo veo normal pero que niñas adolescentes me lo digan a mi lo veo exagerado.

Siguieron un poco más y pararon a sentarse en el poyete de piedra justo cuando el sol empezaba a asomar su cabeza.

Tashigi, recobrando el aliento, se abrió un poco la sudadera y con las manos sobre su asiento echó la espalada hacia atrás para mirar hacia abajo, que no era otra cosa que el río.

-Como te caigas no voy a ir a por ti.

-Ni que fuera tan torpe.- le dijo indignada.

-Ya, claro.- ironizó.

Ella le dio un puñetazo en el hombro y se levantó para echar a correr de nuevo.

-No te quedes muy atrás.- le retó; pequeña treta que sirvió para enredar al otro completamente, convirtiendo el futing en un largo sprint hasta el puente.

Llegaron completamente sudados y agotados. El flato estaba matando al chico que se apoyó en la balaustrada del puente como si quisiera vomitar. La otra, sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en las barras, no estaba mucho mejor, sin embargo reía.

-¡Jajaja! Dios, Zoro, si te esforzaras de esta manera en clase no habría quien te superase.

-Otra vez con eso.- dijo molesto.

-¿Y que quieres? Me duele tanta pobreza mental. Ni siquiera te esfuerzas por que te guste ¿Sabes que hay muchas personas que desearían estar donde tu y no pueden?

-Yo no tengo la culpa de ello. Además, la carrera solo es un medio para conseguir un trabajo y sobrevivir, no te tiene que gustar necesariamente.

-Eso es muy triste. Si te sale todo redondo te pasaras desde los veinticinco años a los setenta trabajando en algo que no te gusta.

-Bueno, no creo que todo el mundo tenga una vida perfecta.

Tashigi le miró con tristeza, no podía ser normal tanta apatía. Suspiró.

-Al menos te interesas por las clases de medieval.

Zoro levantó la cabeza de repente y miró a su amiga con asombro.

-¿Qué?

-Venga Zoro, no te hagas el tonto. Es en la única clase que estas atento y trabajas.

No dijo nada, simplemente quitó su gesto sorprendido de la vista de Tashigi y miró al agua.

-Ya...

* * *

-Y esto es lo que os decía señores.- hablaba Shanks para sus alumnos.- Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra estratégica. Se mantenía virgen en honor a Zeus y "jamás" es representada desnuda.- cambió la imagen del proyector y los alumnos pasaron de ver una escultura de la diosa armada de pies cabeza a un cuadro donde estaba echada y lucía sin vestiduras exceptuando el casco.- Aunque mejor dicho, "no suele" ser representada desnuda.

La campana sonó anunciando el final de la clase.

-Bueno señores, nos vemos la semana que viene. Buen fin de semana. Y abríguense, el tiempo dice que vamos a sufrir el ataque de un frente polar.

* * *

Esa vez, Mihawk terminó pronto, aún así la facultad parecía desierta cuando la abandonó, como si el viento frío que hacía eco rozando con los edificios les hubiese hecho desaparecer a todos.

Se creyó solo, por ello no pudo evitar que al salir por la puerta principal y encontrar al peliverde en la parada de autobús se sorprendiera.

Con su serio semblante anduvo hasta él, Zoro debió escuchar perfectamente como se acercaba porque al estar ya los dos a cuatro pasos de distancia se giró para verle. Estaba medio tirado en la silla con las manos en los bolsillos.

Se miraron, ambos sin decir nada. El mayor no mostró ninguna expresión, sin embargo al joven se le notaba no muy visiblemente que la presencia de su profesor le incomodaba.

El viento seguía sonando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me quedé en la biblioteca, estudiando y... -bajó la cabeza con cierto rubor.- al salir no encontraba la parada. Pero creo que aun falta por venir un autobús mas.

Mihawk miró hacía el final de la carretera. Solo había quietud. Suspiró.

-Anda, ven.- se dio la vuelta hacia el aparcamiento.

El otro estuvo unos segundos sin reaccionar, sorprendido. Después la duda lo asaltó y hizo varias veces un ademán de levantarse, pero se volvía a sentar. Finalmente, tomó su libreta, se colgó su mochila y siguió a Mihawk.

* * *

Dentro del vehículo no hacía tanto frío. Mihawk había puesto la calefacción y se estaba a una temperatura agradable. Básicamente era lo único que se podía sentir agradable en ese momento.

El conductor miraba al frente sin mediar palabra, lo mismo que hacía el copiloto observando a través de la ventanilla; y eso creaba cierto silencio incómodo al que contribuía que ya no era la primera vez que compartían un trayecto en coche cuando no debería ser así.

-Deberías plantearte sacarte el carnet. Creo que te ahorraría muchos problemas.

-Me lo saqué a los dieciocho. Pero no tengo coche.

-¿Mm? Me pareció creer que el edificio donde vives había garaje ¿No te saldría más rentable uno que no lo tuviera?

-No, el chico con el que comparto piso tiene coche y lo utiliza todos los días para ir a trabajar. Me sale más rentable que vayamos a medias que pagar yo uno solo sin garaje.

-Entiendo.

En unos minutos más llegaron a Log Pose. Esa vez Zoro no se quedó callado mirándole como un tonto. Nada más llegar a la puerta de su casa se volvió a colgar rápidamente su mochila y con un veloz "gracias por traerme" sin mirar a nadie salió del coche y fue a su casa dejando un poco extrañado al moreno.

-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?- le preguntó el rubio tumbado en el sofá leyendo cuando entró su amigo por la puerta.

-Tengo un examen el lunes, así que me he quedado ha estudiar.

-Ya ¿No te habrás perdido?

-¿Qué hay de cenar?- evadió la pregunta.

-Había poca cosa, tenemos que hacer una compra. Así que he hecho ensalada y un poco de arroz.

-Me vale.

El peliverde se iba poniendo su cosas sobre la barra cuando de su mochila, dejada en suelo despreocupada mente, salió una musiquilla. El chico reconoció el tono de mensaje y agachándose tomó el móvil.

"Zoro ¿Has llegado ya a casa? ¿Como te fue en la biblioteca? Espero que hayas estudiado en serio. Se que eres tonto pero también sé que te puedes esforzar mucho más de lo que estas haciendo. Así que animo ¡Y estudia!"

Otra vez Tashigi. Que pesada se volvía con ese tema. Le tenía cariño pero pensaba que debería pensar más en sus estudios y no en los de los demás. Además, ya se había quedado en la biblioteca como ella le dijo ¿No le valía?

Suspiró y abrió la mochila para volver a dejar el móvil, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de algo. Su libreta de apuntes, apuntes del examen del lunes, no estaba. Empezó a sudar. No se la había dejado en la biblioteca, cuando estaba en la parada la tenía, cuando fue a...

-El coche...- resopló cansado llevándose un mano a la cara.

**Continuará...**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Notas:** bueno, bueno, llegamos al capitulo four. Como siempre gracias por los comentarios, espero que lo sigais disfrutando y que me predoneis las faltas xDUu

**Orange**, tu no eras la que no te gusta el MiZo? xD en cualquier caso es una alegría que ames la pareja.

**Anonimo/a **, si que existe la materia, que por cierto la encontré interesante incluso sin Shanks xD Mm.. lo de medio tirado esque es eso, medio tirado xD que no está sentado correctamente sino que apolla más en el asíento la espalda que el culo, no sé si me explico. Lo otro es que me equivoque, no esque hiciera ademán de sentarse, sino de levantarse, eso de que no sabe si seguir a su profesorito o quedarse en su sitio xD Gomen -w-

**Capitulo 4**

Mihawk aparcó una vez entrado en el garaje, suspirando tras echar el freno de mano a la vez que apoyaba su cogote en el cabezal del asiento. Miró de reojo el sitio del copiloto, donde hasta hace unos momentos había estado el peliverde, encontrando algo inesperado.

Extrañado tomó una libreta del suelo. La observó unos segundos estando esta en su mano derecha y, seguido, resopló ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado? Había salido tan rápido del vehículo que olvidó su libreta de apuntes.

Recogió las llaves del coche y salió de este con libreta en mano; se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba al interior del edificio, sin embargo, el ruido de un papel cayéndose interrumpió su caminar. Se volvió, y evidentemente encontró un papel tirado en el suelo.

Algo más que molesto pensó que el chico ya podía guardar mejor los papeles, graparlos a la libreta o algo así.

Colocó una rodilla en el suelo para alcanzarlo y meterlo de nuevo en la libreta, pero en el transcurso de esas acciones hubo algo que lo volvió a interrumpir, y ese era el contenido de la hoja que se había caído.

Quedó mirándolo, con gesto inexpresivo, pero no el natural y típico de él sino otro gesto que se mostró de manera sincera en su cara porque realmente no sabía que expresar.

* * *

-Maldita sea, no puede ser ¡No puede ser!

-Tranquilizate.- le dijo el rubio con cigarrillo en mano siguiendo con la mirada como el angustiado peliverde iba de un lado para otro.- pídeselos el lunes.

-¡Oh, por supuesto!- exclamó con sarcasmo.- ¿¡Cómo no se me ha ocurrido! ¡Se los pido el lunes, me los da, me lo miro en cinco segundos y me voy para el examen!

-¿Y si los tomas del campus virtual? Nami lo hace mucho.

-Eso sería otra buena idea, pero es el único profesor que no los sube a la plataforma. Se limitó a darnos un correo como los demás para poder...- cayó en la cuenta abriendo los ojos.- entregar los trabajos.- terminó la frase

Sanji observó al peliverde que meditaba las palabras que el mismo había dicho y se quedó quieto como incapaz de procesar información.

-No, no. Es imposible.- reaccionó y volvió a dar vueltas.

-¿Imposible? ¿El qué?

Zoro le miró dudoso.

-Enviarle un correo para decirle que me devuelva la libreta... ¿no?

Mientras los ojos de ambos se cruzaban el silencio caminaba a sus anchas.

* * *

Su casa no era muy grande, perfecta para alguien que vivía solo. Nada más entrar por la puerta de entrada ya te encontrabas en la parte derecha del pequeño salón de planta rectangular.

Con la mirada al frente tenías la puerta que daba al dormitorio el cual constaba de una cama de matrimonio, dos mesillas de noche y un armario excavado en la pared. El dicho dormitorio también daba al cuarto de baño.

Después, siguiendo en la puerta principal, a tu lado y a la derecha se abría un vano rectangular que daba a la cocina, con electrodomésticos que la bordaban, una mesa en el centro con sus sillas y una ventana que daba al patio de la comunidad. Por el otro lado se extendía el salón; en la pared donde se abría la puerta de la calle estaba colgada una televisión plana, frente a esta una mesa baja y un sofá que pegaba su espalda a la pared, también había un balcón en el otro lado inferior del rectángulo que daba a la calle, como el antes no nombrado balcón del dormitorio, el cual la mayoría de las veces se mantenía con las persianas cerradas.

Consta nombrar también los dos pares de estanterías que había, dos en el salón y dos en la habitación, para mantener ordenados los libros del propietario.

Esa noche, Mihawk, sentado en su sofá, llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca para después expulsar el humo lentamente, observaba el papel que había en su mesa sobre una libreta que no le pertenecía, pensado en varias cosas.

Lo que había salido de esa libreta no era otra cosa que un dibujo realizado a lápiz, de gran realismo pues casi parecía una foto. Pero el profesor no se fijaba en ello; le resaltaba más con la delicadeza que estaba hecho y lo que representaba.

Sabía que el chico moreno del dibujo no era una persona inventada por el peliverde, se notaba demasiado que había tomado un modelo real en una escena verdadera; que se levantó una mañana, vio a su amante dormido en la cama y sintió el impulso irrefrenable de guardar ese momento en un dibujo. No había que ser muy listo para saber que seguramente sería su anterior pareja.

Zoro no solo estuvo muy enamorado, aún seguía estándolo.

Un repentino correo en su bandeja de entrada le sacó de sus elucubraciones. Al ver de quien se trataba abrió parcialmente los ojos.

"Hola Mihawk,

No encuentro mi libreta por ninguna parte. Creo en la posibilidad de que me la haya dejado en tu coche. Si es así ¿Podría ir a recogerla? Me es imprescindible tenerla este fin de semana."

Aunque en el asunto del mensaje pusiera el nombre de Zoro con sus apellidos tal y como pedían los profesores -ya que era imposible reconocer a sus alumnos por cosas como "morenito92"- estaba claro que el mensaje no lo había escrito él.

Miró de reojo aquel dibujo. Fuera quién fuese aquel que le había escrito ese correo estaba claro que la intención de recuperar la libreta era solo del peliverde.

Sin más, le dio a responder.

* * *

Sanji preparaba la cena a la vez que lanzaba miradas disimuladas al peliverde, que por su parte intentaba aparentar tranquilo leyendo un extenso tocho recomendado en algunas de las bibliografías de uno de sus profesores. Pero su nerviosismo se notaba a leguas, más por el numerito de antes, en el que escribió y borró incontables veces el mensaje dedicado a su profesor de medieval hasta que Sanji se hartó y lo escribió él, que por no pasar de página hace más de un cuarto de hora.

El rubio no se tragaba ni por asomo que Zoro quisiese recuperar su libreta solo por los apuntes. El curso se la llevaba trayendo bastante pendulona como para que ahora se preocupe por un examen que empezó a estudiarse esa misma tarde en la biblioteca.

No sabía que era pero algo importante, importante de verdad, había en ese cuaderno. La cuestión se ceñía a que si era solo importante o importante que no lo viera nadie. Sanji se decantaba por las dos opciones, pero un poco más por la segunda, ya que a él no le había dicho nada.

-_Y si no me ha dicho nada es que se trata de Luffy._

Él, desde el momento de la ruptura de sus dos amigos, insistió a Zoro para que se olvidara completamente de él, que se deshiciera de todo lo que evocara su recuerdo.

No es que le hubiese sido algo fácil. Cuando empezaron a vivir en ese piso lo hicieron los tres juntos, y Luffy dormía con Zoro. El cuarto que ahora era solo del peliverde antes era de los dos; no era de extrañar que su compañero de piso durante los primeros meses posteriores a la ruptura se negara a salir de él.

Sanji siempre recordará esos meses con amargor, en los que abría la puerta y la habitación se encontraba siempre a oscuras y Zoro en la cama, sin poder levantarse física o moralmente. Pero lo peor de todo fue el mismo día que Luffy decidió irse.

Recordaba como estuvo varios minutos frente a la puerta, no sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar. Luffy ya se lo había contado todo, con Nami delante que fue la que impidió que el rubio le partiera la cara. Hizo fuerzas de flaqueza y abrió la puerta.

Se le cortó la respiración cuando encontró a Zoro, sentado en el sofá de espaldas a la ventana. Estaba cabizbajo, y la luz del ocaso no le dejaba ver bien sus facciones.

-¿Ya se ha marchado?- le preguntó Sanji no muy seguro de querer saberlo.

-¿Tú lo sabias?- su voz era neutra.

-Si,- apartó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño de enfado al rememorar esa charla.- Luffy nos lo contó hace un par de días.

-Ya.- soltó en su suspiró áspero y se levantó en dirección a su cuarto.

-Zoro.- fue hacia él y le tomó del brazo.- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas ha hacer nada?

El otro no se molestó en mirarle para hablar.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Secuestrarlo? ¿Suplicarle? Eso no va hacer que me vuelva a querer.

-¡Déjale claro que no se puede tratar así a alguien, imbécil!

-No me serviría de nada.- aún sin mirarle se deshizo de su agarre.

-¿Qué vas hacer?

-Dormir.

No era mentira el hecho de que los tres, Zoro, Nami y Sanji, tenían un último hilo de esperanza en que las cosas volvieran a su lugar. Sin embargo, ese hilo fue cortado cuando un negocio de mudanzas vino a por las cosas de Luffy. Desde entonces, el cabreo de Sanji pasó a odio en estado puro.

Nami siempre intentaba amainar su ira diciendo que eran los sentimientos de Luffy y que de alguna manera había que respetarlos. Pero Sanji no podía verlo así; los cuatro estaban juntos desde antes de cursar la secundaria, habían sido inseparables, sobre todo Zoro y Luffy.

Mucho antes de empezar a salir juntos, cuando todavía eran solo amigos, Zoro ya amaba a Luffy, más que a nada y tanto que... era incapaz de confesarse por la simple idea de perderlo también como amigo; después de todo, ambos eran hombres, y nadie tenía claro las indicaciones de Luffy. El peliverde tardó tanto en sincerarse que no salieron formalmente hasta bachillerato.

Nami y Sanji compartieron la idea de que no habían visto a Zoro más feliz que a partir de ese momento, y creyeron lo mismo de Luffy.

Por todo eso y por más, el rubio era incapaz de perdonar a su antiguo amigo. Que su chica dijera que "eran sus sentimientos" no le valía, porque una persona con sentimientos no trata así a alguien que ha sido su mejor amigo y después su primer amor.

El portátil situado en la barra lanzó una suave y corta melodía. Zoro se levantó rápido y dirigente, dejando el libro de cualquier manera en el sofá, y se sentó en el taburete para observar su correo.

"Mañana por la tarde, ahí tienes mi dirección"

* * *

Desde primera hora de la mañana las nubes tenían decidido reunirse encima de la cuidad y ya sobre las siete de la tarde el cielo estaba considerablemente encapotado.

La tenue y grisácea luz del día se colaba por la ventana de la cocina, permitiendo a Mihawk trabajar en su ordenador sin hacer uso del interruptor de la lámpara. Levemente pensaba en su alumno y su libreta extraviada; cierto era que le citó por la tarde, sin embargo y teniendo en cuenta las ganas que parecía tener por recuperar aquello que había perdido lo esperaba incluso un poco antes de las cinco. Pero ahí estaba, la tarde estaba a punto de considerarse noche y el peliverde no daba muestras de su existencia.

Curiosamente, cuando este pensamiento rondaba su mente, sonó el timbre de su casa. Apartose de la mesa y fue hasta el interfono.

-¿Diga?

-Mihawk...- habló no muy segura la voz de Zoro.-Soy yo.

-Pasa.

Con el permiso de su profesor entró en el portal y llamó al ascensor. Esos pocos segundos de espera hasta llegar a la puerta indicada se le hicieron eternos y a la vez instantáneos. Lo primero por que no veía la hora de terminar con todo aquello, lo segundo porque no quería verle la cara al otro en una situación tan embarazosa. Tenía la sensación de cada cosa que hacía era como si estuviese acosando a Mihawk.

-_El ya debe tomarme por un incordio.-_ pensó.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor se encontró con que el moreno ya le estaba esperando apoyado en el vano de su casa con la libreta en mano. Encontrárselo así de repente solo le hizo ponerse más nervioso.

Evitando mirarle anduvo hacia él.

-Aquí tienes.- le ofreció la libreta.- la próxima vez estate más atento.

-S..si,-la recogió.- lo siento mucho.

-¿Cómo es que tardaste tanto? Pensé que la necesitabas con urgencias.

-Me... me fue un poco difícil encontrar la calle.

"Sigue tan o más raro que ayer" pensó Mihawk. Entonces, sin previo avisó, el cielo tronó con gran fuerza, y a esto le vino seguido una tromba de agua.

-¿Te importa dejarme un paraguas?

-Déjalo.- contestó tomando la chaqueta de su perchero.- Te llevaré yo.

-¡No!- gritó sorprendiendo al otro.- Es decir... puedo ir solo.

-¿Sabes donde está la parada?

-... no.

-Entonces es más fácil para mi llevarte a tu casa en coche que andar bajo la lluvia hasta la el autobús.- zanjó colocándose el abrigo negro.- Vamos.

El agua no amainó ni por un momento y las pequeñas gotas repiqueteaban continuamente en las ventanas del vehículo.

Zoro notaba como nuevamente era atacado por ese silencio incómodo que no sabía si de verdad molestaba al otro. Se sentía asfixiado, solo quería salir del coche.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- la voz de Mihawk hizo que se le parase el corazón durante un milésima de segundo.- Desde ayer estas bastante raro.

No se vio capaz de responder, pero el mayor tampoco le presionó, se conformó con su "no respuesta".

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya estaban frente al portal del peliverde, pero este no se bajó, permaneció sentado con la cabeza gacha.

-Zoro, hemos llegado.- no recibió contestación alguna.- Zoro.

La lluvia seguía cayendo.

-Antes me preguntaste que si me pasaba algo.- dijo sin levantar la cabeza.-Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

Mihawk quedó serio, observando a su alumno, nada en él parecía que le hubiese alterado esa declaración.

Ya se lo temía; no era la primera vez que alguien mostraba interés por él, esos tartamudeos y balbuceos, esa inseguridad y esas leves sonrojos eran señales claras. Por otro lado las intenciones del peliverde era diferente a otras personas. Las palabras "creo que estoy enamorado de ti" habían sido muy exactas. Puede que pareciera enamorado, pero no lo estaba, él amaba a otra persona que no le correspondía y necesitaba olvidarla a toda costa, para no sufrir más y salir adelante; por ello había decidido "enamorarse" de nuevo, y había elegido a Mihawk.

Tener la cabeza en conseguir otro "amor" le haría olvidarse del antiguo, era un plan realmente sencillo. No había amor en el corazón del peliverde, solo interés. Mihawk rió para si; el tema estaba claro, Zoro lo utilizaría, vería que podía rehacer su vida y luego se acabó. Era perfecto.

-Zoro, mírame.

El joven le hizo caso y nada más acatar sintió como su labios se juntaban con los del mayor.

* * *

Sanji conducía su viejo renautl hacia el piso, con cierto cabreo. Trabajaba todos los días más de ocho horas en ese dichoso restaurante, y sin ser soberbio era el mejor cocinero ¿Todo para qué? Para que su jefe le dijera un sábado, que el lunes tendría que quedarse más horas porque venía a cenar gente importante. Además tenía que inventarse algo bonito para el paladar. A resumidas cuentas, su día de descanso lo tenía listo.

-Perdóname Nami-swan...- lloriqueó entre murmullos.- Zeff es un tirano que me tiene envidia porque cocino mejor que él...

Dobló la esquina y se encontró en la calle de Log Pose, al llegar al portal vio como los faros de su propio coche iluminaban una figura. Dio un frenazo al ver de quién se trataba, que de estar la calle transitada hubiese provocado un accidente. Se acercó a la ventanilla del copiloto solo para asegurarse de si había visto bien.

En medio de la calle estaba Zoro, mientras la lluvia no paraba de caer encima de su cuerpo. Nada en él mostraba ningún sentimiento, era como una escultura con los ojos perdidos en el infinito.

Su mente iba por otro lado, a otro momento muy cercano que hace apenas unos minutos había ocurrido.

-Ahora no podemos mantener una relación.- le había dicho Mihawk tras besarle.- somos alumno y profesor. Deberás espera a las notas de febrero, cuando apruebes mi asignatura este tabú desaparecerá.

No recordaba nada más, todo se venía nubloso, sin nada de nitidez.

-¡Zoro!- levantó la cabeza, era Sanji cubriéndole con un paraguas.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-N...no, lo sé.- le tembló la voz debido al frío que le había proporcionado el aguacero.

-Será posib... ¿¡Te has vuelto gilipollas de todo! Anda, metete en el coche.

Poco a poco fue reaccionando a la vez que asimilaba la información.

-¡Mira que eres idiota!- le regañaba el rubio secándole el pelo con una toalla, cosa que no hacia con nada de delicadeza, pero Zoro se dejaba sentado en el sofá.- ¿Qué hacías en medio de la que está cayendo? ¿Inmolarte de hipotermia?

-No lo sé. De repente me quedé en blanco.

-¡Bah!- soltó su cabeza y la toalla.- No tienes remedio. Seguro que hasta se ha empapado tu libreta de apuntes.

-No, la mochila está forrada por dentro, todo está seco.

-Ya.- contestó registrando la nevera.

Zoro quedó mirando a su compañero, aún con la toalla sobre su pelo.

-¿Sabes? -le preguntó secándose el mismo el cabello.- A veces echo de menos cuando no me cuidabas.

-¿¡Cuidarte yo! Se ta ha helado el celebro con la lluvia ¿verdad?

-Si,-dijo en un suspiro.- puede ser.- quedó un rato sin decir nada.-Sanji.

-¿Y ahora que?

-A partir de ahora...- lanzó una mirada decidida.- todo va a ir bien.- se levantó y fue a su cuarto dejando al cocinero con la boca abierta.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Era... era como si hubiese tomado una resolución. Pero... ¡Uno no decide cuando está y no está feliz!

**Continuará...**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Notas:** Hola! si, este tardó un poco más en salir pero es que tenía que actualizar mi otro fic xD ¡A responder comentarios!

**Orange**, si que me lo dijiste, pero como tambien creo que me dijiste que este era el primer MiZo que leias pues me sorprendió tanto entusiasmo xD y es cierto que los fics de la pareja excasean, cosa que me irrita, pero lo que me irrita de verdad es que no se continuen y finalizen ¬¬ ¿apresurado? bueno, tal vez si fue un poco pero ya esque estaban en un punto muerto, o uno de los dos se lanzaba o el fic terminaba ahí xD

**Sumiko**, que sorpresa verte por aqui! ¿con Mihawk? Nada, que se fue para su casa xD

**Melow**, su meta más bien es de pensamientos verdes xD y no te preocupes, tu comentame cuando quieras y puedas. Aunq lo del internet te acompaño en el sentimiento.

**Naddy**, muchas gracias, y a mi tambien me encanta el Zolu, mi pareja favorita casi de la mano con el MiZo así que tambien lo sufro xDUu

**Capitulo 5**

-No sé Nami-Swan.- hablaba con su pareja por teléfono a la vez que cortaba pepinos en la cocina del restaurante.- Sigo pensado que es muy extraño.

-Es cierto que Zoro nunca ha sido de los que estudian, pero... ya tiene diecinueve años, habrá recapacitado sobre su vida, o aunque solo fuera para evadirse, centrarse en los estudios no lo veo malo, Sanji.

-Si fuera en los estudios generalmente hablando no me preocuparía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

El rubio suspiró.

-Puede que solo sean imaginaciones mías pero... creo que solo está estudiando una asignatura. Siempre lo veo con notas de cosas medievales y... bueno, puede que yo no entienda mucho de arte pero no creo que todo un semestre se base en iglesias y poco más.

-Bueno, puede que esté estudiando más de una asignatura pero que se haya dejado alguna, no te creas que es raro.

-Es que... Nami-swan, creo que, Zoro, solo está estudiando la asignatura de "ese" profesor. Y puede que me digas que a lo mejor solo quiere quitársela del medio pero...

-¿Crees que se ha enamorado?

-Si fuera así no habría problema.- suspiró- pero creo que se está obligando así mismo a enamorarse.

* * *

Zoro se irguió en la silla de repente. Se había quedado completamente dormido sobre su escritorio. Miró el reloj, eran las tres de la mañana. Suspiró volviendo la cabeza a sus apuntes, dentro de unas horas tenía el "gran" examen.

Hacía tiempo que no se preocupaba tanto por una evaluación y durante esos meses había estudiado como un loco. Ni tan siquiera se había pasado a disfrutar un poco de la reciente navidad ya acabada. La verdad es que era absurdo ese nerviosismo ¿No quedaba septiembre? Vale que fueran nueve meses más pero esperar tampoco...

Entonces le volvió a la mente lo que había estado soñando. Era esa misma habitación, pero con algunos cambios y bañada por la luz de la mañana; no se encontraba solo y dibujaba a alguien...

Con mirada vacía levantó la cabeza, dirigiendo sus ojos a una libreta de la que sobresalía un determinado papel.

-¿Mm..?- le había mirado Luffy medio dormido.- ¿Qué haces?

-Te dibujo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me gusta como estás ahora.

El más joven se rió.

-Ojala yo supiese dibujar tan bien como tu. Así podría ser yo el que te dibuje ahora.

-¿Te gusto tal y como estoy ahora?-le preguntó divertido y un poco arrogante.

-Tu me gustas tal y como estas siempre.- dijo levantándose sonriendo ampliamente.

-Eh, no te muevas que aun no he...- el otro le calló besándole la boca, al principio fue algo muy dulce pero en pocos segundos Zoro soltó la libreta y el lápiz y atrapó el cuerpo de Luffy entre sus brazos mientras que el beso se transformaba en algo más que intenso.

El más bajo separó sus labios del otro, para besarle la cara e ir a su oreja.

-Te quiero mucho.- le susurro con ternura.

Zoro, sonriendo tanto como el otro, giró la cara juntando frente con frente y le tomó la barbilla.

-Y yo a ti.- volvió a besarle.

Sus recuerdos eran nítidos y dolorosos, pero soñar con ellos era mucho peor porque verdaderamente creía estar allí, con él y con nadie más; era entonces cuando se despertaba.

Zoro apartó la mirada de la libreta con el ceño fruncido y siguió estudiando. Esperar a septiembre era una tontería.

* * *

-Bien ¿Cual es la principal razón de que tardasen tanto en aparecer las primeras imágenes cristianas?- le preguntó Tashigi a lo que Zoro respondió con desgana.

-Ideológica, que los Judios y Cristianos tenían un tradición anicónica y que Dios decía que no quería imágenes para ser adorado.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué? Es eso ¿No?

-Zoro, es una pregunta corta, pero dura carilla y media. Has dicho lo que es, pero... creo que te quedas corto.

-Pero lo he dicho bien ¿No?

La chica resopló.

-Es increíble, con el esfuerzo sobre humano que diste en medieval.- Zoro apartó la mirada nervioso.- ¿Se te gastaron todas tu energías con esa asignatura?

-Puede ser...

-Cualquiera diría que te la querías quitar del medio a toda costa ¿Tanto te desagrada la asignatura? ¿O es el profesor al que querías apartarlo de tu vista?

-No lo sé, simplemente me centré en ella.

-Mm... creí que era lo segundo, como el de medieval no nos va a volver a dar clase en ningún otro curso como los demás.

-¿Mm?- miró interesado a su amiga.- ¿Los demás si seguirán dándonos clase?

-Según la materia, también tendremos profesores nuevos.

-¿Y el profesor de medieval por qué no?

-Porque no es del departamento de historia del arte, sino de historia a secas. Con el revuelo que se ha formado con el paso de licenciatura a grado se han tenido que buscar nuevos profesores para determinadas asignaturas. Parece que el de medieval es uno de ellos.

-Ah... oye ¿Tu como sabes todo eso?

-En la cafetería, mientras tu no apartabas la mirada de su apuntes de gótico radiante yo escuché hablar a unas profesoras.

* * *

-Claro que no me importa ¿Cómo me iba a importar?- hablaba Shanks con su esposa por el móvil a la vez que entraba en el despacho de Mihawk, esta le comentaba que esa noche no iría a cenar porque había quedado con unas amigas.- De verdad.-insistió.- No soy el único en nuestro matrimonio que tiene derecho a salir con sus amigos ¿no? Mira, incluso como sé que no vas a estar en casa voy a invitar ahora mismo a Mihawk a unas cervezas. Venga, yo también te quiero, adiós.- colgó el teléfono con un suspiro y una sonrisa.- Que bonito es el amor.

-Si para ti amor es no cenar con tu esposa tendré que creerte.- dijo escribiendo con bolígrafo rojo en una hoja de examen.

-No lo decía por lo de la cena, lo decía por lo preocupada que se siente cuando me tiene que dejar solo.

-Y yo no lo decía por hoy. Ya solo cenáis juntos casualmente ¿No?

-Trabajo. -se encogió de hombros.- Los dos estamos muy ocupados últimamente.

-Entiendo.

-¿Todavía corrigiendo exámenes?

-¿A que viene ese retintín? Sabes perfectamente que también tengo exámenes del departamento de historia.

-Vale, vale. Pero esos son los de arte medieval ¿No?

-¿No ves las fotos?- ironizó afirmando la deducción del pelirrojo.

-Si, si.- decía riendo.- Sé diferenciar un examen de historia de uno de historia del arte. Lo decía por el alumno que estabas corrigiendo ahora mismo. También está en mi clase; se ve que es un inteligente pero muy desinteresado. Iba a suspenderle pero al hablar de él con otros profesores vi que el mio no era el único que iba a catear, así que... bueno, le pasé la mano. Si, sé lo que vas a decirme, soy demasiado blando con un alumno que ni siquiera se lo merece.

-¿A suspendido todo?

-Creo que si. ¿Te vienes a por unas cervezas?

-Mas tarde, quiero terminar esto.

-Ains... trabajas demasiado. Llámame cuando termines.

-De acuerdo.

Mihawk quedó solo en la habitación. Se echó sobre el respaldo de la silla sin dejar de observar el examen. Entonces sacó su mechero y tabaco y se levantó para dirigirse a la ventana, allí echó el cristal a un lado; la brisa de finales de enero entró con malicia, pero le hizo caso omiso. Apoyó sus codos en el vano y empezó a fumar.

Aquel examen que no podía ser de otro que no fuera peliverde, ya que ponía su nombre; pero ahora Mihawk dudaba de ello mas, en contradicción de lo que le había dicho su amigo, no estaba por completo corregido y Zoro ya tenía un seis.

No estaba seguro de si eso era bueno. El peliverde le ofrecía una relación sin compromiso, una futura ruptura sin resentimientos, pero estaba demasiado obsesionado por salir de aquel hoyo en el que le había metido su anterior pareja y podría darse el caso de que eso fuese más problemático que un amorío convencional.

* * *

-¿Y esa cara?- le preguntó Tashigi.

Se encontraban los dos solos compartiendo la mesa en una cafetería de la calle central. Había mucha gente que, como ellos dos, huían del frío; eso hacía que no hubiese ni un atisbo de silencio pero se estaba bien y no hacía falta subir la voz para ser escuchado.

-¿Que le pasa a mi cara?- frunció el ceño sin quitarse la pajita de su chocolate caliente de la boca.

-No sé... te esperaba más contento después de terminar el periodo de exámenes.- le explicaba sacando su pequeño portátil y encendiéndolo.

-Lo disfruto a mi manera.- se alzo de hombros con simpleza.- pero tu si que no pareces que te hayas enterado. Sigues con el portátil por todos lados.

-Es que quiero saber de las notas.

-Aunque te pases las veinticuatro horas pegada a la pantalla no las van a poner antes.

-¡Ya han salido las notas de medieval!- dijo feliz, seguido buscó su nota en la lista y sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Que tal?

-Un siete y pico ¿Me dices tu DNI para que busque tu nota?

-Espera que lo saqué.- se incorporó para buscarlo en su cartera.

-¿No te lo sabes?

-Si me lo supiera no lo buscaría. Toma.- le dio la tarjeta.

-Bien, vamos a ver dónde estás...

Mientras ella buscaba Zoro iba haciéndose a la idea del suspenso. No había aprobado ni una asignatura excepto iconografía, que le habían pasado la mano descaradamente; por otro lado el examen de Mihawk lo tenía en una incertidumbre desde el principio y le habían llegado rumores de su dureza a la hora de corregir.

Además, la idea de que su profesor le dijera de aprobar su asignatura para quitárselo del medio le parecía de lo más normal.

-Zoro.

-Dime.

-¿Este DNI es falso?

-¿Cómo quieres que sea falso?

-Porque no llegas a nueve por tres décimas.

La sorpresa fue tan grande que al aspirar de más su bebida la pajita se introdujo en su garganta. Su cuerpo se inclinó a un lado de la mesa para toser de manera exagerada.

-¡Cof, cof! ¿Estás de coña?- le preguntó con los ojos humedecidos a causa de la tos que no amainaba.

-¿Te crees que soy alguien capaz de gastar una broma así?- expuso indignada.- Mírala tu mismo.- volvió el portátil para que el peliverde pudiese ver la pantalla.

Los ojos se le ensancharon al ver que la chica no mentía.

-¿Ves?- le sonrió como orgullosa.- Cuando quieres puedes.

-Me tengo que ir.- dijo tan rápido que la chica no le entendió.

-¿Qué?

-Me tengo que ir, lo siento.- se levantó apurado recogiendo sus cosas.- la próxima vez te devuelvo lo de la cuenta.

-Pero... ¡Zoro!

-¡Lo siento!

Atravesó las puertas y siguió corriendo, no podía parar, estaba muy nervioso ¿Qué debía de hacer ahora? ¿Ir a su casa y gritarle al balcón "hola, ya somos novios"? No, la cosa no iba de eso. El juego era muy distinto; él intentaba aprobar para estar con Mihawk, pero no lo conseguía, ese era el plan del otro, no podía ser de otra manera, todo lo demás ahora sonaba absurdo. Realmente absurdo.

Corría tan agitadamente que no pensó en como respirar y un fuerte flato le atacó el pecho. Se vio obligado a parar para recobrar el aliento, apoyándose en sus rodillas, como a punto de vomitar.

Tenía que recapacitar ¿Por qué había estado esforzándose durante todos esos meses? Tenía que pasar página y su profesor le había dado vía libre, ahora mismo no mantenía ninguna otra relación y no cometían ningún crimen o algo que se saltase las normas.

"Tengo que hablar con él", esa frase se colocó en su mente, recordó que en aquel mensaje de correo no solo venía su dirección sino también su número de móvil por si acaso. Incorporado pero con la respiración aún agitada, sacó de su bolsillo el teléfono y marcó para buscar en el menú. Sus manos temblaban al escuchar la llamada en espera por ser descolgada.

-Diga.- la voz de Mihawk sonó al otro lado de la linea, y la suya propia tardó en hacer lo mismo, no sin cierto temblor.

-Mihawk, soy yo ¿Podemos vernos, hoy?

**Continuara...**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Notas:** ¡bien! el anterio capitulo fue más corto de lo normal, ebido a que si añadía no sabía yo exactamente por donde cortarlo, sin embargo este que viene lo compensa porque es mas largo que el resto de anteriores, ademas yo considero tambien que es bastante movidito

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **Sumiko** y **Melani**.

**Capitulo 6**

La noche estaba cayendo cuando llegó a la calle Kuranaiga. Mihawk le habló en un tono seco por el porterillo y el viaje en ascensor se le volvió hacer un suplicio. Se decía así mismo "tranquilízate, solo has venido a hablar, a dejar las cosas claras", pero sus nervios no aminoraban.

El que hasta hace unas horas había sido su profesor de medieval le recibió como la ultima vez, apoyado en el vano de la puerta.

-¿Has tenido problemas para llegar?- preguntó como una especie de saludo.

-No.

-Esta bien, entra.- dijo dándole la espalda y entrando en el piso.

El peliverde tragó nervioso y siguió al moreno. Al cruzar la puerta observó la habitación y lo que podía de la cocina, como si le resultase extraño, y evidente a la vez, que Mihawk viviera en un sitio así.

-¿No te quitas el abrigo?

-¿Qué?- despertó de sus pensamientos.- Ah, si- empezó a quitárselo.- ¿Donde...?

-Atrás tienes el perchero.

-Vale, gracias.- se giró para colgar el dicho abrigo junto con su mochila.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Agua estaría bien.

-De acuerdo. Siéntate si quieres.- se adentró en la cocina.

Zoro aceptó el ofrecimiento del otro y se sentó en uno de los extremos del sofá, el más cercano a la ventana. Se sentía cada vez más raro y fuera de lugar.

En nada Mihawk ya estaba a su lado, a una distancia de respeto aunque no lo planeara; le colocó el vaso por delante y sin más complicaciones recogió su cigarrillo del cenicero que segundos antes había dejado para atender al timbre.

El más joven tomó su vaso de agua para beber mientras que el mayor expiraba suavemente una nube de humo.

Mihawk le miró de reojo. Podía deducir casi con exactitud lo que a Zoro se le pasaba por la cabeza; quería hacer eso que había venido a hacer pero, como ya había visto, era bastante noble, le paraba el hecho de utilizar a alguien en su propio beneficio, la prueba de ello era haberlo citado y aún no estar haciendo "nada". Suspiró levemente. Tendría que empezar él.

Apagó el cigarrillo contra el cenicero dejándolo ahí, seguido le quitó sin brusquedad el vaso de agua y lo colocó en la mesa, hecho que sirvió para que Zoro le mirara a la cara por primera vez.

Le besó.

El peliverde quedó quieto cual escultura, con los ojos muy abiertos; mientras tanto Mihawk repetía la acción de dar pequeños besos al rededor de los labios cerrados del joven que se veía incapaz de reaccionar.

El moreno se acercó un poco más y pasó a besar la mejilla izquierda del otro, mientras que, acariciándole con la yema de los dedos, le apartaba la camisa de los hombros. Zoro siguió sin moverse, pero cuando Mihawk fue a la curva de su cuello su cuerpo entero comentó a temblar.

El mayor colocó la mano sobre su pierna, posicionando su dedo pulgar en la ingle y probocándole un escalofrío que recorrió su columna vertebral como un latigazo. Quiso apartarla tomándole de la muñeca pero el moreno se deshizo del agarre y se adentró más en un zona íntima. Fue demasiado.

-¡Basta!

Alterado se levantó del sofá empujando al otro y apartándose a una distancia más que prudencial. Su respiración se mostraba con ansiedad, ni tan siquiera supo en que momento había dejado de tomar oxigeno; su cara perlada por el sudor reflejaba pena y algo más que el otro no sabía.

Mihawk le había mirado con el ceño fruncido por su reacción, sin embargo, al ver esa expresión en el joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Lo siento.- le apartó la cara colocándose bien la camisa.- no puedo hacerlo.

Sin más que decir tomó su chaqueta y mochila del perchero y se fue por donde había venido.

El mayor observó durante unos segundos la puerta cerrada. Suspiró y sacó otro cigarrillo que encendió una vez en su boca.

El asunto de Zoro era más difícil aún de lo previsto, aunque no inesperado. Una parte de él quería seguir encerrado en su dolor, puede que esa parte ocupara la mayoría de sus sentimientos, solo que él era consciente de que debía de salir adelante y tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad. Sin embargo su voluntad no había sido suficiente.

-_Supongo que se acabó._- pensó con simpleza aspirando una gran bocanada de humo antes de expulsar un considerable nube.

* * *

Subió las escaleras tan rápido como había recorrido el camino hacia su casa; al llegar cerró con un porrazo y apoyó su espalda en la puerta recobrando el aliento.

-¿Se puede saber de quién estas huyendo?- le preguntó Sanji al verle. Para colmo de la gracia sonó una sirena de policía en la calle que le hizo mirar girar rápidamente la vista hacia la ventana.- ¿Qué has hecho ahora?- le miró de nuevo.

-No tengo ganas de hablar.- contestó dejando como siempre su mochila de manera despreocupada en el suelo y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-Pues vas a tener que hacerlo. Hace nada llamó tu padre.

El peliverde paró en seco, miró entre incrédulo y harto a su compañero.

-No..

-Me temo que si.

Zoro resopló sonoramente y fue hacia el teléfono inalámbrico.

-Es normal que te llame ¿Cuanto hace que no habláis?

-Mucho, pero eso no significa que tenga ganas, nunca me ha gustado hablar.- terminó de marcar y esperó.

-¿Diga?- escuchó por el teléfono.

-¿Kuina?

-¡Mira quien llama! ¡Mi querido hermanito! ¿Sigues siendo igual de débil que siempre?

-Si, yo también te quiero.-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Venga, no seas así.- le dijo un poco más dulce.- ¿Cómo estas? Por aquí se te echa mucho de menos.

-Estoy bien ¿Y vosotros?

-Tirando.- no la veía pero supo que se alzó de hombros.- ¿Quieres que te ponga con "el maestro"?

-Si, anda.

Esa era una de las cosas buenas de Kuina, sabía que no le gustaba hablar y preguntaba y decía lo mínimo que se debía para ser educado y estar mínimamente informado.

-¿Zoro?

-Hola papá.

-Hola hijo ¿Cómo estas?

-No me va mal.- mintió.

-Sanji me ha dicho que has aprobado una asignatura.

Maldito rubio de mierda no podía meterse su propia poya por la boca y quedarse callado para el resto de su jodida vida.

-Dos, en realidad.

-¿Cuantas tienes en el semestre?

-Cinco.-No le gustaba nada el ritmo que llevaba la conversación.- Mira papá yo...- y no sabía que decir ¿Cómo rebatir sus propios fracasos y su desgana por la vida, sobre todo lo segundo, a aquel que se estaba dejando la vejez y el dinero en sus estudios? Sin quererlo lanzó un suspiró cansado.

-Parece que te estás esforzando mucho.

Levantó la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos por su sorpresa. No hubo rastro de sarcasmo o reproche en esa frase, solo amabilidad.

-Sé que no lo estás pasando bien, que últimamente las cosas no salen como habías planeado; no entraste en la carrera que querías aparte de otras cosas que te afectaron más... Pero tu siempre siempre has sido capaz de vencer cualquier obstáculo, sin rendirte, así que...- hizo una pausa.- lo que quiero decirte es que a veces es bueno tomarse las cosas con calma, no te agobies demasiado e intentes llegar al pico de la montaña el primer día. Ve poco a poco, al final todo sale.

Seguía sin palabras, así que dijo lo único que debía decir.

-Gracias papá.

-Cuídate.

La llamada finalizó dando paso a una culpa que presionó en el pecho de Zoro. Él esperaba una bronca, no por menos el año pasado lo tiró todo por la borda y este no iba por caminos mucho mejores, pero se había limitado a animarle, dando por hecho que lo estaba dando todo.

Apretó los puños y frunció el ceño. Esto no podía seguir así.

* * *

Mihawk había llegado a su décimo cigarrillo seguido cuando oyó el timbre, no el del portal sino el de su piso. Se acercó a la puerta extrañado y puso su ojo en la mirilla. Le costó creerse que el peliverde estuviera al otro lado.

-¿Cómo has abierto el portal?

-Me encontré con una vecina ¿puedes abrirme?

No lograba entender nada. Hace menos de una hora que Zoro se había largado diciendo que no podía acostarse con él y ahora estaba de nuevo ante su puerta ¿Que demonios había pasado?

Para colmo, cuando abrió, el peliverde entró como un huracán, cerró la puerta sin dejar de mirar al mayor y se abalanzó sobre él plantándole un beso exento de pudor o recogimiento.

Fue tan salvaje aquel "arrebato" que Mihawk acabó con la espalda pegada a la puerta de su habitación. Zoro seguía explorando intensamente detrás de sus labios mientras atrapaba a Mihawk entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

El mayor colocó sus manos en los hombros del joven para apartalo.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- le miró con tal dureza que Zoro se quedó parado.- Hace un momento te has marchado diciendo que no querías esto.

-Olvídalo.- el atisbo de duda que hubo antes de esa palabra desapareció dejando una profunda decisión. Despojándose de su abrigo y la camisa a la vez volvió a atacar.

Ahora el que estaba echo un completo lío era el mayor, ese maldito chico significaba un problema detrás de otro; llantos, neuras, reproches, eso es lo que le esperaba con Zoro y lo que quería evitar. Aún así podía no mentir, en ese momento le estaba volviendo completamente loco.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto con su mano derecha, haciendo que casi cayeran al suelo pero solo se separaron un poco y ni tan siquiera esa separación duró mucho ya que el joven no estaba dispuesto; adelantó sus pasos, volvió a besar al mayor y claramente lo empujó para que cayera de espaldas a la cama; sin perder tiempo se quitó la camiseta dejando por fin desnudo su torso y se colocó sobre el otro.

Si antes fue pasional ahora era completamente desbocado. Zoro seguía en su boca, pero no se limitaba a ella mas le lamía la oreja y le mordía el cuello o viceversa; sus manos sacaron la blusa del pantalón y ahora se pasearon bajo esta; pero lo peor era el movimiento de sus caderas que actuaban como si estuviesen penetrando. Esto último lo hacía con mucha intensidad, rozando su intimidad con la del mayor.

Una estocada vino con más fuerza haciendo que la espalda del mayor se curvara de placer. Otra le golpeó aún con más fuerza haciendo que se le escapara un suspiro por la nariz que hubiese sido un gemido. La ultima estocada del peliverde mató su cerebro por completo.

Aferró al joven, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza y otra sobre su trasero, lo apretó contra su cuerpo con todas sus energía y cambió las tornas.

Quedaron parados recobrando el aliento, ahora Mihawk sobre Zoro que miraba a esos ojos amarillos con sobresalto. Los labios del mayor se curvaron en una sonrisa que inspiraba deseo por empezar, lentamente, con sus manos sobre la cara del otro, acercó su rostro al del joven y le besó profundamente.

Zoro cerró los ojos instintivamente, colocando sus manos sobre los fuertes hombros del mayor.

Toda esa suavidad no duró mucho. La mano derecha del moreno fue directamente a uno de los pezones de Zoro y lo apretó.

Entonces algo pasó, de repente Zoro abrió los ojos, se puso nervioso, pero Mihawk siguió a lo suyo.

-No.- comenzó a forcejear.- para...-la voz le temblaba.- para.

Lo apartó con una mano para incorporarse pero el moreno le cortó el paso en mitad de la intención y Zoro quedó semibocabajo. La afilada voz de Mihawk en su oido le heló la sangre.

-Tu has pedido esto, no te voy a permitir rechazarlo dos veces en un mismo día.

Zoro no volvió a quejarse, se había quedado paralizado. Sentía las manos de Mihawk jugar con él, su boca dejándole marcas en el cuello, su entrepierna darle por detrás aun con el pantalón de por medio.

Se obligaba así mismo a aguantar aquello pero a la vez notaba como su voluntad se iba y le dejaba una enorme estaca en su pecho que apenas le dejaba respira..

El moreno notó como al joven le volvían los temblores y como con cada "caricia" contenía un pequeño gemido. Decidió subir el nivel.

Los pulmones del peliverde se llenaron y detuvieron cuando la mano derecha del mayor empezó a desabrocharle los vaqueros.

-¿Nunca te han hecho algo como esto?- le preguntó con burla mientras su mano se adentraba bajo la tela.

Comenzó el masaje, primero lento, después rápido y después lento otra vez. Zoro apretó ojos y boca, conteniéndose lo más posible, y no sé sabe con que intención mas Mihawk veía completamente que le estaba excitando y que su entrepierna estaba bastante aprisionada en el pantalón.

Sacó su mano sin haber terminado con su labor y le bajó los pantalones hasta la altura del muslo. Si eso no asustó a Zoro si lo hizo una peligrosa e impúdica caricia en su trasero. Notar los dedos del mayor empezando a adentrarse hacia su entrada fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

-¡Es mi primera vez!

Mihawk paró en seco con cara de pánico, apartándose del peliverde, pero no soltándole.

-¿Qué?- su tono era de incredulidad, a parte de que se le había agudizado un poco la voz.- ¿Eres virgen?

El joven, respirando de manera agitada por la angustia, escondió la cara tras sus brazos.

-No...- la voz le seguía temblándole, como todo su cuerpo.- No lo soy pero... yo... nunca lo he hecho así.

El otro tomó unos segundos para asimilarlo. Suspiró aliviado y, sin saber muy bien porqué, sonrío, pero no como antes. Apartó con suavidad uno de los brazos de Zoro para besarle la mejilla. El peliverde seguía con los ojos apretados.

-Así que soy el primero.- susurró en su oído.- No te preocupes, puede que te duela al principio, pero pasará.

Fue una promesa tonta, pero era como si realmente no hablara de lo que estaban apunto de acontecer.

Aquella larga noche Mihawk lo memorizó todo: aquellos gemidos contenido, los escapaban como suspiros y esos gritos _in crescendo_ cuando lo penetraba; sus ojos humedecidos por el dolor, su saliva; memorizó cada parte de su piel.

Cada vez que lo tomaba se convertían en algo nuevo.

Fue una noche eterna, pero pareció un instante.

* * *

Abrió los parpados lentamente dejándolos entrecerrados, sentía como si cada uno pesase una tonelada. No estaba en su habitación.

Entonces empezó a recodar toda aquella noche y entender que estaba en el dormitorio de Mihawk. Todo estaba oscuro, pero algo de luz se colaba por los pequeños agujeros de la persiana echada. No había rastro de su anfitrión.

Intentó incorporarse pero volvió a quedar tirado en la cama. No podía moverse, estaba agotado y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-_Tengo que levantarme._

Un golpe sonó cuando Mihawk colocaba la cafetera sobre la vitrocerámica. Dejó el cacharro del fuego y se dirigió a su habitación. Se encontró al peliverde con la espalda apoyada en la orilla de la cama y quejándose de dolor.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?- preguntó acercándose a él para ayudarle a incorporarse.

-Quería levantarme, pero las piernas no me responden.

-Es comprensible.- pasó su brazo bajo sus axilas.- necesitas descansar.- lo levantó y sentó en la cama.

-Necesito ducharme.

-Es mejor que duermas.

-Quiero ducharme.- dijo más firme.

El mayor lo observó, el joven parecía angustiado y no le miraba a la cara. Y no solo era eso, la cama tenía pequeñas manchas de sangre. Suspiró, tal vez si le hacía más falta un cubo de agua fría que una cama.

-Está bien.

Le ayudó a llegar al baño y sentarse sobre la taza del váter.

-Voy a traerte algo de ropa limpia. Debajo del lavabo están las toallas.

-Vale.

-... ¿De verdad no necesitas ayuda?

-Puedo hacerlo por mi mismo.

-Esta bien.

Le dejó la ropa y fue a cambiar las sábanas. Zoro, estando ya solo, se mantuvo sentado y quieto unos segundos más. Tomó aire, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y se levantó apoyándose en lo que podía.

No tenía suficientes energías para mantenerse en pie, así pues, cuando consiguió entrar en la bañera sin caerse, se sentó bajo la chufa apoyando la espalda en la pared.

Abrió el grifo sin pensar en la temperatura, por suerte el agua templada cayó en cascada.

Cerró los ojos, capaz era de quedarse dormido. Su pecho ascendía y descendía con lentitud.

No solo había sido una noche larga, también había sido agresiva, como un combate a muerte. Tenía la sensación de que no podría volver a levantarse en mucho tiempo.

Abrió un poco los ojos, sus iris reflejaban tristeza.

Aquella noche no había sido solo eso. Mihawk había sido duro pero... no recordaba haberse sentido tan protegido como entre sus brazos cuyo recuerdo aún persistía en su piel.

* * *

El desayuno estaba casi servido en la mesa cuando Zoro apareció vestido con su ropa, unos pantalones y un jersey gris de lana. Tenía cara de cansancio, cojeaba e iba apoyándose en lo que había a su paso para avanzar.

-Puedes ir comiéndote esas tostadas.

-Vale, gracias.- con riesgo de caerse llegó a una de las sillas, se sentó de lado, pero no empezó a comer.

A parte de los ruidos de la cocina el silencio se extendía como una mancha de vino.

-Habría sido más fácil si simplemente hubiese dejado de quererme.- el mayor levantó la cabeza y le miró.- si simplemente se hubiese enamorado de otra persona.- se puso cabizbajo y, resignado, echó un suspiro.

Siguió hablando mientras Mihawk escuchaba.

Luffy lo había sido todo para él, nunca se había enamorado de otra persona. Por y junto a él había vencido a todos los obstáculos que se le habían puesto en el camino. A pesar de que no era siempre todo bueno, se sentía feliz, completo y correspondido.

Era una lastima que esos sentimientos solo los hubiese tenido él, y peor fue haber pensado lo contrario hasta el mismo día en que Luffy se marchó.

Ese día se había levantado temprano para trabajar en un pequeño curro de verano. No ocurrió nada inusual; Luffy se había quedado dormido como de costumbre y él, para no despertale, se había despedido con un beso. El resto del tiempo trascurrió con normalidad, hasta que llegó la tarde.

Entró por la puerta como siempre, dando una saludo general y contento de llegar a casa para ver de nuevo a su novio. Pero al cerrar la puerta y volverse hacia el salón encontró algo que lo dejó parado.

-¿Y esa mochila?- le preguntó extrañado a Luffy que estaba de rodillas junto a su maleta de deporte mirándole con miedo.- ¿Que te pasa?- su tono fue un poco más preocupado y quiso acercarse a él pero...

-Me cambio de piso.- ni tan siquiera le miró a los ojos.- He conocido a dos chicos y me voy a vivir con ellos.- se levantó y se colocó la mochila, avanzó hacia la puerta pero Zoro le detuvo agarrándole del brazo.

-¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Cómo que dos chicos? ¿De que va esto?

-No va de nada.

-¿Acaso te han amenazado?

-¡Ellos no son así!- gritó enfurecido con los ojos cerrados.

Zoro se quedó perplejo, mirando al otro sin entender.

-Son...- siguió Luffy.- son dos buenas personas y... me tratan muy bien y... los quiero mucho, a los dos.-añadió.- Voy a empezar con ellos.

El peliverde seguía sin comprender, sus manos temblaban, todo lo que le decía Luffy parecía otro idioma.

-Me he enamorado de ellos.

Esa frase cayó como una bomba, y dolía, nadie podía saber cuando dolía. Apartó la mirada de Luffy, serio y sin expresión. Soltándole el brazo, caminó hasta el sofá que daba a la puerta.

-Así que ya no me quieres.- ahora era él el que no podía mirarle.

-¡Si te sigo queriendo!- se defendió.- solo que... estoy sintiendo cosas completamente diferentes a cuando estoy contigo, yo... al estar con los dos...

-Para.- le cortó.- si nada va a cambiar prefiero no oírlo.

Luffy lo miró con profunda tristeza.

-Lo siento mucho, Zoro.

-Ni tan siquiera me lo ibas a decir a la cara.

Finalmente la puerta se cerró y acabó todo, así sin más.

Mihawk, que se había sentado a la mesa, seguía mirando al peliverde.

-Suena patético ¿verdad?- sonrió con acritud.- No solo me dejó de esa manera sino que además quedé tan hundido que después de año y medio aún no he sido capaz de sacar pecho.- sus ojos tristes eran su única muestra de sentimiento.- Para él todo lo que vivimos no significó nada, prefería una relación insustancial en la que follar tres estaba a la orden del día. Si no hubiese sido por su característica sinceridad hubiese pensado que era una broma de mal gusto- hizo una pausa.- A veces me pregunto que hice tan mal, pero tampoco me lo dijo.

Sus ojos se posaron en Mihawk, cuya cara no expresaba nada, este por su parte los apartó del peliverde y los dirigió a algún punto de la mesa.

-Lo siento.- volvió el joven a no mirarle.- No tenía porque contarte esto.

-¿Por qué no me lo ibas a contar?

Cruzaron la trayectoria de sus pupilas. Sin brusquedad, Mihawk levantó su mano derecha y con el dorso acarició la cara del otro.

-Somos pareja ¿no?

Le vino de sorpresa esa afirmación, aún así, sonrió con los ojos tristes y dijo:

-Si, lo somos.

* * *

Zoro fue a acostarse poco después del desayuno. El moreno le había ofrecido su cama a pesar de sus insistencias por irse y no molestar.

Él, por su parte, se quedó en el salón, con cigarro en mano y mirando por la ventana. Pensó en que Zoro había puesto una confianza ciega en él, de alguna manera, por una razón que no entendía. No solo le había contado aquel desamor que tuvo, en el que había notado en cada palabra que era la primera vez que se desahogaba; también había compartido con él esa noche, y aunque no hubiese sido una experiencia nueva si se había entregado a él de una manera que no se había entregado antes, a nadie.

Sus labios empezaron a curvarse y cuando se fijó en el reflejo de la ventana, con desconcierto, se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo como un tonto. Agitó la cabeza como un perro que se seca, con la intención de espabilarse, y se fue directamente a su ordenador para trabajar. No tenía tiempo para tonterías.

**Continuará...**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Notas:** Hola ¿que tal? siento que este capitulo tambien ha salido algo cortito, pero bueno, espero que almenos os siga gustando. Respecto al anterior me he dado cuenta de que todo el mundo ha dicho "padre de Zoro", entonces me asaltó la duda: ¿Alguien se dio cuenta de que es el maestro? xD

Gracias a **Sumiko** y a** Ryoskuro** por sus comentarios

**Capitulo 7**

Abrió los ojos de madrugada, dejándolos entrecerrados. Todo estaba tranquilo, oscuro, apacible. Sintió algo a su espalda. Al voltear la cabeza hacia atrás con cuidado vio que el peliverde estaba durmiendo de lado y pegado a él.

Cauteloso y por debajo de las sábanas, Mihawk, se puso de cara a él apoyándose en su codo y quedando semitumbado. Lo observó con el semblante serio, acariciándole suavemente el pelo y la cara.

No llevaban mucho tiempo viéndose, aún así sus encuentros se limitaban a estar en casa, a estar en la cama. Podría pensarse que era algo normal, ninguno de los dos era de palabras bonitas y galanterías; sin embargo le extrañaba.

Todas las parejas anteriores que había tenido, por poco caprichosas que hubiesen sido, pedían detalles. Zoro no pedía nada, nunca.

Recostó su cabeza en la almohada. No supo en que momento volvió a quedarse dormido.

* * *

Esa mañana, variando un poco en lo cotidiano, fue Mihawk el que se levantó después. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación se encontró con un agradable olor a café y un peliverde sentado en su sofá tomando la posición de loto y dibujando más que concentrado en su libreta.

-Buenos días.- le saludó el mayor, pero visto estaba que Zoro no entendía su alrededor en ese momento.- eh.- volvió a intentar dándole un suave golpecito en la nuca.

El joven reaccionó y miró al mayor.

-Ah... Buenos días. He hecho algo de café por si te apetece.

-Ya, lo he olido.- dijo y rodeó la mesa para sentarse al otro lado del sofá.- ahora me pondré una taza.

-Vale.- volvió a mirar su libreta y siguió dibujando.

El mayor se quedó observándolo, casi embobado con el movimiento del lápiz en su mano. Zoro se dio cuenta de ello y cruzó su vista con la del otro.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Mm?- reaccionó él esta vez.- No.- respondió con su característica y seria naturalidad.

-Ah.- iba a ponerse otra vez a dibujar.

-¿Quieres que te invite a cenar?

Ante eso y algo sorprendido Zoro volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirar al moreno, quien había hecho esa pregunta con toda tranquilidad, como si le hubiese preguntado si quería azúcar en el café o algo así; su cara tampoco es que expresara demasiado.

-¿En plan cita?

-Sería lo normal.

-Pues...- miró hacia otro lado, un poco incómodo.- No sé... yo no tengo dinero para...

-Acabo de decir que te invito.

-Ya...

Y justo cuando Mihawk apartó la cabeza asumiendo la negativa le vino una respuesta inesperada.

-Vale. Me gustaría ir a cenar.

* * *

-¡Ah! ¿¡Que coño haces!?- se le quejó a Sanji cuando este le roció por detrás con una sustancia extraña.

-Colonia.

-¿¡Pero quieres parar!? Haces que me arrepienta de habertelo contado, voy demasiado arreglado.

-Vas estupendo, ten un poco de fe en ti mismo.

Zoro le lanzó una mirada asesina. Pero Sanji ni se inmutó y volvió a abrirle el cuello de la camisa para rociarle.

-¡Para ya!

-No, si ya está.

-¡Ah!- resopló exasperado.- si ya me había echado yo desodorante.

-No seas prehistórico, el desodorante es para eliminar el sudor y la colonia para oler bien.

-La colonia es de gays.

-... ah.

Desde el salón sonó el timbre y seguido la voz de Nami contestando. Con un suspiró de alivió el peliverde salió del cuarto de baño. No iba tan arreglado como en su primera "cita", cierto era que llevaba su camisa verde de mangas largas porque al rubio se le había metido entre ceja y ceja, pero al menos le había dejado llevar unos vaqueros negros con sus tenis. Aun así le preocupaba que Mihawk le hubiese dicho un sitio algo "informal".

-Ya está subiendo por las escaleras.- le avisó la pelirroja.- Vaya, estás muy guapo.

Zoro iba a contestar con una gracias, pero Sanji volvió a aparecer.

-Jersey y abrigo, toma.- le dio de manera que Zoro no tuviera mas remedio que coger aquel jersey de cuello de pico y gabardina larga, ambos negros.

-...Sanji...

-Ni me rechistes, estamos en una ciudad que parece que vivimos en Londres y rara vez hace calor. Y a saber donde te lleva ese para que al final vengas resfriado.

Los otros dos miraron un poco perplejo a Sanji.

-Haz caso a tu madre, Zoro.- le dijo Nami divertida.- solo se preocupa por ti.

-¡No me preocupo por él! Pero si se jode me toca aguantarle.

-Venga, te angustia que el niño salga por ahí con un desconocido.

-¿Desconocido?- preguntó el peliverde colocándose el jersey.- pero si con eso de la cita a ciegas ya deberías haberle visto ¿no? En una foto digo.

-No, los de la compañía te dan datos para que lo reconozcas pero no te enseñan quien es.

-Normal.- asintió ella.- si es una persona que no conoces de nada te guiarías solo por el físico, la mayoría quedarían desechados sin oportunidad alguna.

El timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez en la puerta del piso. Nami abrió ilusionada con un leve grito de rata y tanto Sanji como ella se quedaron de una pieza al ver al atractivo profesor que esa noche iría a conjunto con el peliverde mas también llevaba una gabardina negra.

-Buenas noches.- dijo en general y miró a Zoro.- ¿Estás listo?

-Si, vámonos.- adelantó sus pasos para cruzar el vano.- hasta luego.- despidió a sus dos amigos tirando del pomo para que esta se cerrara sola, cosa que evitó Sanji para darle un último recado.

-¡Y no vuelvas muy tarde!

No supo si fue escuchado, que seguramente si porque en ese piso se escuchaba todo. Cerró con un suspiró la puerta y miró a su pelirroja.

-¿Que te parece?- le preguntó con un hilillo de preocupación.- ¿Crees que es buen tipo?

-Lo que creo es que el año que viene me apunto a Historia del arte. ¿Salimos nosotros también?

* * *

El sitio se encontraba de cara al río y muy cerca del piso, así que no les costó nada ir andando. Las temperaturas estaban bajando bastante y una pequeña brisa gélida hacía la idea de entrar en el local cada vez más agradable. Pero el móvil de Mihawk sonó justo en el momento en que Zoro abrió la puerta.

-Vaya.- dijo molesto mirando el nombre en la pantalla.- Lo siento, he de contestar. Pero no tardaré.

-No importa, iré cogiendo mesa.

Así se separaron y el peliverde de adentró en el interior. La luz era tenue y anaranjada, una barra cuadrada residía en el centro mientras que las mesas de madera se mantenían adosadas alrededor de las cuatro paredes, igual que los sofás de cuero rojo que franqueaban cada una de ellas. No era un sitio desagradable, al contrario. Y había gente, pero ni mucho menos estaba abarrotado. Zoro tomó su sitio al lado de una de las ventanas vidriadas de colores que no formaban ningún dibujo en particular.

Suspiró.

Estaba nervioso, o mejor dicho, estaba incómodo. No tenía porque, después de todo esto es lo que hacían las parejas ¿No? Tienen sexo, salen juntos, se quieren...

Una presión en el pecho estaba empezando a punzarle cuando de repente alguien puso una mano en su hombro. Se volvió pensando que era Mihawk, pero su respiración entera se paró al ver a su profesor de iconografía sonriéndole con amabilidad.

-Vaya sorpresa ¿Eh?

-Pro... profesor Shanks.

-Anda, pero si te sabes mi nombre, parece que has atendido en mis clases más de lo que me esperaba. ¿Has venido con alguien? ¿Te importa que te acompañe?

-Bueno... yo... en realidad espero a alguien.

-Bah, te haré compañía mientras esperas.- dijo sentándose enfrente suya.- No te preocupes, me iré en cuanto llegue tu novia. Soy una persona discreta.- se llevó su botella de cerveza a la boca.

Zoro, nervioso ahora de verdad, lo observó. Cierto era que su pelirrojo profesor era siempre muy alegre, pero algo le daba que se había bebido más de una cerveza; no es que estuviera borracho, pero se le notaba el puntillo.

-¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

-No, es la primera vez que vengo.

-Yo antes venía mucho con Mihawk, pero ahora nos es más cómodo cualquier bar de la facultad antes de volver a casa.

-¿Ha dicho...- las sorpresa obstruyó sus palabras.- Mihawk?

-¡Si!- contestó alegre.- Tu profesor de medieval- rió.- Es cierto que no tiene cara de diversión pero también es persona.

-¿Él y usted se conocen?

-Amigos íntimos desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.-suspiró.- Es un buen hombre, lastima que sea tan cínico en el amor.

Algo volvió a golpear el pecho del joven.

-¿Cínico?

-Si, cínico y sin escrúpulos.-hablaba sin mirar al peliverde.- Siempre que encuentra a alguien que le guste no es porque se enamore sino por otros motivos más siniestros. Analiza al sujeto y comienza la caza. Toma su papel, dice lo que la presa quiere o debe oír y esta queda atrapada en su telaraña, todo eso hasta que se cansa, claro. ¿Cuantas mujeres y algún que otro muchacho habré visto caer ante él? Es su forma de vida y la respeto porque es mi amigo, pero me da pena. No por sus lista interminable de personas deprimidas o iracundas sino por él mismo, es incapaz de enamorarse de alguien. Yo mismo le organicé una cita a ciegas a ver si así ocurría un milagro, pero no. "Atractivo" es lo único que dijo del chico.- suspiró con exasperación y volvió a beber de su botella.- por cierto, la primera vez que vi tu nombre me quedé algo pensativo, creo que me suena de algo pero no se exactamente...

Quedó callado mas se dio cuenta de que no estaba hablando con nadie, el chico se había marchado.

* * *

El moreno entró con un resoplido. Tres meses esperando esa llamada del departamento de arqueología para que viniera precisamente en ese momento, además de que le habían entretenido más de lo previsto.

-¡Mihawk!

Abrió los ojos expresando pura incredulidad, en ellos se reflejaban la figura de Shanks.

-¿Que demonios haces tu aquí?

-Eso mismo te podría preguntar yo a ti campeón.- se le colgó del cuello en plan amistoso con un solo brazo, en su mano libre llevaba otra botella.- ¿Te ha entrado la vena nostálgica como a mi? Pues es una coincidencia porque me he encontrado con unos de nuestros alumnos.

-¿Que?- algo en su interior le gritaba "alarma".

-Si, si. Increíble ¿Verdad? Era ese al que aprobé ¿Te acuerdas? La verdad creo que me he ido un poco de la lengua. Ya sabes que me pasa cuando bebo un poquito. No sé si lo que he contado le ha aburrido demasiado.- carcajeó.- Salió corriendo.

-¿Que le has contado?

-Nada en particular. Empecé a hablarle de ti y le conté como eras con tus "presas".

-¿Mis... presas?- un gota de sudor cayó por su sien.

-Si, como cortejas a las damas y como no te has enamorado ni una vez en tu larga y ancha vida.

-Me voy.- se deshizo de su brazo.

-¡Pero tómate una cervecita conmigo!

El frío del exterior volvió a pegarse a su cuerpo. Shanks no le siguió. Caminó mirando a un lado y a otro, más inquieto de lo que demostraba y quería admitir. Sus pasos cada vez iban más deprisa y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba corriendo.

Llegó a la calle Log pose, el portal estaba abierto y rápidamente subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso. Pulsó el timbre una y otra vez a la vez que aporreaba la puerta.

-¡Zoro! ¿¡Estás ahí!? ¡Zoro!...- resopló- Maldita sea..

-¿Que haces aquí?

La voz a su espalda le sobresaltó. Giró la cabeza. No era otro que el peliverde.

-¿Dónde...?

-Fui a pasear por el río.- apartó la mirada, serio.- Necesitaba ordenar mis ideas.

-¿Has hablado con Shanks?

-Si.- asintió con la cabeza.

Mihawk suspiró por la nariz y dio la espalda a la puerta.

-¿Que piensas hacer?

Zoro seguía sin mirarle.

-No lo sé. Porque... realmente me gustaría seguir contigo.

Los parpados del mayor se abrieron.

-¿Qué?

-Solo... -bajo sus ojos la piel se veía en un tono levemente más cálido.- si tu quieres, claro.

El mayor se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta.

-¿No te importa nada de lo que has escuchado?

-No. Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Mihawk asentó esas palabras poco a poco y la sorpresa fue sustituyéndose en su rostro por una sonrisa. Abrazó al peliverde con fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño, y hundió la cara en la curva de su cuello.

-Hueles a colonia.

El peliverde se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

-N-no ha sido cosa mía, Sanji...- fue callado con un beso.

Después, todo se volvió algo borroso. No recordaban haber entrado en la casa, ni desnudarse, ni meterse en la pequeña cama del peliverde. Al volver a ser conscientes Zoro ya estaba tumbado bajo el otro y ambos eran golpeados por las luces artificiales de la calle. Mihawk no podía dejar de fijarse en las pupilas del peliverde.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

Esa vez todo fue diferente. Tal vez porque Mihawk volvió a por Zoro cuando no lo encontró en el restaurante, tal vez porque el joven vio al profesor golpeando la puerta como si le faltara el aire.

Ya no era solo sexo.

**Continuara...**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Notas:** Y aquí el octavo capitulo. Muchas gracias a **Melani** y a **Mellow** por sus comentarios (Melow, aqui no hay ningun complot xD), que entiendo que no podaís comentar siempre, no os preocupeis por eso xD

A disfrutar!

**Capitulo 8**

-Bueno, yo me voy ya.- dijo Zoro a Nami y a Sanji colocándose su chaqueta vaquera sobre su sudadera.- nos vemos.

-Que te lo pases bien- le despidió la pelirroja desde el sofá en el que estaba leyendo.

-¡Espera un momento!- fue el rubio rápido hacia él con gesto amenazante.

-¿Que quieres?

Sanji quedó mirandolo de arriba abajo unos segundos mientras Zoro le correspondía el ceño fruncido. Entonces, como sin venir a cuento, le olió el cuello.

-Hueles a colonia.- le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Al peliverde se le subieron los colores y seguido apartó la mirada.

-Es que se me quedó el olor del otro día.

-¡De los días que te las pones en todo caso! ¡No creas que no me doy cuenta de que el bote está cada vez más vacío! ¡Si te quieres poner colonia te la compras tú!

-¡No te gastaría el bote si tu no me hubieses puesto ese día a la fuerza! ¡Ahora a pringar cejarara!

-¡Te la puse como un favor de un día estúpido marimo!

Podía aguantar el insulto de "estúpido", pero el de "marimo" hizo que se le hinchara tanto la vena de la frente que parecía que iba a explotar.

-¡Muy bien! ¡No te preocupes más!- abrió la puerta de un tirón.- ¡Ya puedes irte metiéndote tus favores por el culo!- y cerró de un portazo.

Sanji, iracundo, volvió abrir la puerta y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Vete a tomar fanta!

Y dio otro portazo dejando la casa completamente en silencio. Nami miraba la espalda de su novio por encima del libro que tenía.

-Estas llorando ¿verdad?

-Es que hacía tanto tiempo que no me llamaba cejarara que me he emocionado.

* * *

Zoro ya se había bajado del autobús y andaba hacía la casa de Mihawk. Puso una de sus manos dentro del bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón. En él tenía la llave del piso de su pareja. No podía evitar sentirse contento al mirarla.

Todo había sido muy raro hasta el día en que salieron "a cenar", pero a partir de ese momento algo cambió y podían referirse a si mismos como unos novios normales. No es que hicieran nada especial, pero cada vez se frecuentaban más y cada vez eran más íntimos.

Finalmente, hace pocos días, Mihawk le había dado la llave de su piso para que se pasara cuando se le antojase.

-Vaya, has llegado muy pronto.- dijo el de áurea mirada al que había pillado colocando un mantel sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Pensé que como la cena era para los dos mejor te ayudaba.

-Si, pero te dije que tenía una sorpresa.

-¿De verdad crees que vas a sorprenderme?- valoraba su intención, pero Mihawk nunca le había parecido de detalles.

Sin embargo el mayor respondió el inocente reto y recogió de los armarios superiores de la cocina algo que, al mostrárselo, a Zoro se le ensancharon los ojos.

-¡Vino!- recogió la botella sin creerse que fuese más material que espejismo.- pero si es una botella cara. Te tiene que haber costado un pastón.

-Solo un pequeño favor de un conocido.

-Pero aún así no tendrías que...

-No tenía, solo quería.

Con algo de culpabilidad miró al profesor de medieval, este por otro lado sonreía, desde esa noche en su casa pocas veces no sonreía. Finalmente Zoro también le sonrió.

¿Para que iba a mentir? Cada vez que estaban juntos se sentía realmente bien y un calor en el pecho lo acompañaba día y noche.

* * *

Ese día Zoro y Tashigi había quedado para comer en la universidad. La joven miraba a su compañero de mesa muy pensativa mientras este se limitaba a comer patatas con la mano a la vez que leía un considerable tocho para una recensión.

Se podía pensar que Zoro estaba más aplicado, y así era, levemente, pero también estaba el dato de que leía contra reloj porque no había empezado con el dicho trabajo a su tiempo.

-¿Quíen es tu novio?

Estuvo a punto de atragantarse con una patata ante aquella pregunta, pero tragó con fuerza y tras carraspear dijo:

-¿Perdón?

-Venga Zoro, no me mientas. Estas mucho más... feliz, últimamente. Esta claro que te has echado pareja.

-Si alguien está feliz no tiene que ser necesariamente por tener pareja y, además. ¿Por qué has dicho "novio"?

-¿Mm? ¿No eres gay?

-¿Por qué habría de serlo?- su ceño iba frunciéndose más.

-No me has mirado el culo ni las tetas ni una sola vez en este medio año que nos llevamos conociendo.

-Ah, claro, como no soy un depravado tengo que ser gay ¿No?

-No es que seas depravado, es que eres un hombre.

-¿No has pensado que podrías tener el culo desinflado y las tetas caídas?

-Ni te has interesado en mirar así que dudo que sepas como están.

-Si sé como están.- las miró.- caídas, no me atraen nada.- y miró el libro.

Tashigi suspiró.

-No pareces una persona que se avergüence de lo que es.

Él volvió a poner los ojo en ella, pero sin mantenerlos constentemente.

-No me avergüenzo. Pero no me gusta le tópico de "afeminado" que se tiene sobre los homosexuales.

-Te refieres a la pluma.

-Si, básicamente. Yo no me veo para nada así. Y tu has deducido mis inclinaciones por la cara.

-Por la cara no.

-Si vale, no te he mirado ni el culo ni las tetas. ¿Como puedes sacar un conclusión de eso?

-También le mirabas el culo al de medieval.

Tubo Mihawk que pasar por allí en ese momento.

Evidentemente lo escuchó, evidentemente se miraron los tres, evidentemente Zoro se supo como un semáforo en rojo.

Mihawk se marchó como si fuese sordo.

El peliverde se tapó la cara con una mano muerto de vergüenza, la morena intentaba combatir su ataque de risa.

-Estarás contenta.- dijo sin levantar cabeza.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó, aunque seguía riendo.- te aseguro que no me he dado cuenta.

La verdad es que fue tan cómico que el propio chico empezó a reírse.

-Ves como estás más contento. Antes apenas sonreías.

Y tenía razón, hasta hace más de un par de semanas había olvidado lo que era sonreír diariamente.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Vaya.- dijo en un suspiro.- En verdad...que alguien como tu no se fije en una chica es una pena.

Zoro esta vez la miró sorprendido. Había notado esa afirmación con cierta melancolía. No sería que ella...

-No me mires así, no lo decía por mi si no por el resto de mujeres en el mundo. Yo tengo novio ¡No te sorprendas tanto!

* * *

-Te veo últimamente muy contento amigo mio.- le dijo Shanks en su despacho mientras el moreno tecleaba sobre su portátil.- ¿No será gracias a alguien?- se señaló así mismo y dio una pirueta teatral.

-Tu lo único que haces es darme disgustos.

-Vaya, el carácter si que no te cambia. Espero que no seas así con el chavalín. Ese que yo te ayudé a conocer.

Creyó en ese momento que contarle a su pelirrojo amigo quien era el chico fue un grave error, aunque claro, tarde o temprano Shanks se acordaría de donde salía el nombre de Zoro; por no hablar de los acontecimientos de la otra noche.

-Shanks, estoy trabajando. Y me alegraría si fueras más discreto respecto al asunto.

-Esta bien, esta bien.- fue retirándose.- pero no me niegues que eres feliz gracias a mi.

Y quedó solo en su despacho.

La conversación con Shanks le había hecho pensar en Zoro. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, como cada vez que pensaba en él.

Parecía hasta ridículo todo lo que habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Nunca se había sentido así.

-_Y pensar que tendría que ser alguien como él... si no fuera por como nos conocimos tal vez nunca nos hubiésemos fijado el uno en el otro._

Y volvió a pensar en Shanks. Mirando la puerta por donde se había marchado su compañero, su gesto se tornó preocupado.

* * *

-Creo que la próxima vez deberíamos ir a un restaurante de comida rápida.- hablaba Nami mientras Sanji buscaba la llave de la puerta que daba desde el garaje al edificio.- Eres incapaz de disfrutar el simple hecho de que te pongan la comida por delante.-y añadió.- Viviendo todo el día entre fogones deberías estar más feliz cuando es otro el que cocina.

-Pero Nami-swan...- abrió la puerta y dejó pasar con amabilidad a la chica.- No se merecían cobrarnos tal cantidad por esa blasfemia culinaria.

-Si no me quejo.- subía por las escaleras dándole la espalda a Sanji.- la velada ha sido más que estupenda. Pero en cuanto te lo he dicho has empezado con "bueno... ese cocinero de mierda se podía haber esmerado más en preparar la carne como dios manda".

-¡Lo siento de verdad pelirroja mía!-hincó una rodilla en el suelo con desamparo.- ¡Te prometo que la próxima vez me callo! ¡Si todo es perfecto a tu lado!

-No quiero que te calles.

-¿Eh?

-Quiero que digas lo mala que está la comida y demuestres a ese cocinero o quien sea que, o cocina como tú o la cena nos sale gratis.

Nami seguía subiendo sin mirarle mientras Sanji se quedaba embobado. Entonces sonrió, subió las escaleras en largos saltos hasta su chica y la tomó en volandas.

-Sanji ¿Qué haces?- preguntó algo sorprendida.

-No puedo dejar que mí amor se canse los pies.

Ella no negó esa atención y se enganchó a su cuello con cariño mientras el joven subía con gran entusiasmo. Ha veces Sanji se ponía un poco plastoso, pero de vez en cuando no venía mal sus acciones caballerescas. Al llegar al cuarto piso se preguntó si volvería ha hacerlo, casi parecía que le estaba dando un ataque de asma.

-¿Estas bien?

-Mientras... estés... a mi lado... siempre... estaré... más... que bien...

Calló de rodillas, Nami bajó de sus brazos y se permitió volver a caer sobre el suelo.

-Anda, dame las llaves. Iré abriendo mientras te recuperas.

Hizo lo que le dijo y en nada el cerrojo se abrió con un leve "clic". La puerta giró, dejando ver a la pelirroja algo que le sorprendió, que no era otra cosa que romanos peleándose tras el cristal de la tele. Seguido captó algo más, alguien estaba tumbado en el sofá que daba la espalda a la puerta.

Al acercarse sonrió con ternura. Zoro descansaba sobre el pecho de Mihawk y este le rodeaba con su brazo la espalda. Los dos estaban plácidamente dormidos.

-Pasa algo Nam...

-Shh... No les despiertes.- dijo suave y bajito señalando el sofá.

Sanji también los vio y, tras sonreír, puso una mano en la espalda de su chica para conducirla amablemente a su habitación.

-Es muy tierno ver a Zoro así.- dijo sin elevar la voz ella.- aunque no deja de ser raro.

-Si, nunca ha parecido que sea de los que descansan en el pecho de otro.

-Tal vez esté más enamorado de lo que pensábamos.

Cuando cerró la puerta del pasillo y la pareja se quedó sola en el salón, Mihawk abrió un poco los ojos. Al mirar a Zoro se le curvaron los labios. Le besó el cabello y volvió a dejar su cabeza sobre el reposabrazos.

* * *

Mihawk salió de la ducha únicamente con unos pantalones y secándose el pelo con una toalla. Al entrar en el salón Zoro estaba otra vez en uno de los extremos del sofá dibujando. Con la toalla al cuello se puso en cuclillas para darle un beso en la mejilla, el joven le sonrió y siguió con la mirada mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba en el sofá junto a él.

-Ya me he acostumbrado pero he de decirte que al principio se me hacía raro verte dibujando.

-Lo sé, tengo más pinta de macarra que de artista. No serías el primero que me lo dice.- miraba el papel y pasaba el lápiz.

-¿Podría verlos?

Zoro paró el lápiz y miró al profesor de reojo. Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos, pero aún así le tendió la libreta, no sin un claro aire de duda.

-No son gran cosa.

Nada más pasar tres veces de hoja, habiendo visto bien cada uno de los trazos de los dibujos, pudo ver que Zoro no se tenía gran estima en cuanto a eso de dibujar. Eran muy buenos, mejores aque aquel del chico...

Se preguntó si tendría todavía ese retrato de su anterior pareja. Si era así puede que incluso se lo encontrara pasando en ese momento las hojas. ¿Debería decir algo dado el caso? ¿Que le respondería el peliverde? Puede que la respuesta a esa pregunta no quisiera saberla.

-Ya te dije que no eran gran cosa, no hace falta que pongas tanta cara de asco.

-¿Qué?- dijo saliendo de su embobamiento.- No, no pensaba en tus dibujos, es que se me ha venido otra cosa a la cabeza.- hizo una pausa.- Realmente son muy buenos.

-No seas condescendiente.

-No soy condescendiente. Tengo suficiente información en mi cabeza como para dedicarme a la crítica de obras de arte. Se diferenciar entre algo bueno y algo malo.

-Y, con sinceridad ¿Qué me hubieses dicho si mis dibujos te resultasen una bazofia?

-Que no están mal pero que te falta mucha práctica.

-Venga ya.-resopló incrédulo.- Esta bien. Ponte ahí. -señaló el otro lado del sofá.- Sentado, así, tal y como estás.

-No pensaras...

-Si, voy a retratarte. Y cuando veas el dibujo me dirás con sinceridad que piensas de ti mismo sobre el papel.

Tuvo que reírse.

-¿Puedo mientras tanto fumarme un cigarro?- le devolvió la libreta.

-Si, claro.

De frente al peliverde, Mihawk se sentó al otro lado del sofá, con el brazo izquierdo en el respaldo, portando un cigarrillo, y el codo derecho apoyado en el reposabrazo.

Zoro tomo aire y suspiró.

-Bien, intenta moverte lo menos posible.- su mirada iba del mayor a la libreta continuamente y su lápiz no dejaba de trazar. Mihawk ya se había dado cuenta con la concentración y relajación que realizaba su tarea.

-¿Te inspiras en alguien?-se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca y habló exhalando humo.- ¿Algún pintor en especial? ¿Van Eyk, por ejemplo? Veo en tus trazos mucha obsesión por detallar los más mínimo como él.

-No, realmente yo... no sé ni de quien me hablas.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Mis conocimientos en historia del arte son poco menos que nulos. No es algo que me apasione, hasta casi lo repelo. Me gusta dibujar y nunca he creído que para eso tenga que saber de otra persona hasta la saciedad, ni basarme o inspirarme en ella. Es cierto que busco cosas, pero solo cuando las necesito.

-Curioso punto de vista.- tomó otra calada.- Dibujas demasiado bien para eso ¿Te pusiste un día con papel y lápiz y floreció un talento natural?

El joven sonrió divertido.

-No. La verdad creo que te vas a reír.

-Prueba a ver.

-Cuando era pequeño me encantaba todo lo que fuera sobre samurais, y aún me sigue atrayendo ese tipo de historias, pero en aquel entonces era un poco más que una obsesión. Como a cualquier otro niño que le puede dar por los astronautas, los madelman o los pinypon a mi me dio por los samurais. Y me puse a dibujarlos. Como podrás imaginar eran dibujos horribles. Entonces, no sé como, se me metió de alguna forma en la cabeza que mi lápiz era una espada y yo un novato espadachín y... para ser el mejor tendría que practicar día y noche.- se rió entre dientes y suspirando por la nariz.- La tontería de un niño se convirtió en un abito y el abito en parte de mi. Ya no solo dibujo para entretenerme, hay veces en que lo necesito. También si lo dejo por un tiempo me obligo a mi mismo a dibujar, como un entrenamiento.

-De samurai.- añadió.

-Si.

Mihawk expiró otra nube de humo.

-Si no te interesa el arte he de suponer que viniste a Historia del Arte de rebote.

-Si.- respondió como cansado.- He descubierto que no es tanto la carrera aburrida que parecía en un principio, que se pueden aprender muchas cosas pero... me siento asfixiado en ella. No me interesa.

-¿Y que te interesa?

-Bellas artes. Era donde quería entrar pero... no me dio la media.

-Suele pasar. ¿Por qué no buscaste un módulo?

-¿Formación profesional?

-De ilustración, por ejemplo. Entrarías con el titulo de bachiller, y si buscas práctica es lo que te hace falta. Incluso podrías entrar después a bellas artes tras el módulo.

-No lo había pensado.

-Ya, nadie lo piensa. La mayoría se cree que gastar de tres a cinco años de tu vida como mínimo en la universidad les dará un titulo de más valor que un módulo. Una auténtica tontería.

-¿Que raro oír a un profesor de universidad hablar así?

-Por ser profesor de universidad sé como están las cosas. Nuestros planes de estudios ya eran malos de antes pero el plan Bolonia los ha rematado. Tu estas en grado, pregunta a cualquiera de licenciatura de Historia del Arte si daba cine en primero.

-¿Cine no se da en primero?- asignatura que de hecho le sorprendió que la dieran en esa carrera.

-En licenciatura se daba en quinto año, y después de pasar por la asignatura de fotografía, que tengo entendido que ni la habéis olido. Y eso no es lo único. ¿Sabías que el Renacimiento se daba en seis asignaturas anuales?

-Si... nuestro profesor ya se quejó.- no para menos, una signatura de seis años la daban ahora en seis meses.

-Mires como lo mires, en el campus la gente ya no sale preparada.

-Pero en formación profesional se supone que es peor.

-Depende de que busques. Si es conocimiento infinito, saber más que nadie de muchos temas, debes ir a la universidad, si es especializarte para ganar el pan de cada día es un módulo.

-Vaya... entonces en un módulo tal vez... pero no sé ni que buscar.

-Yo puedo ayudarte. Investigaré un poco a ver que puedo encontrar.

Permanecieron callados un rato. El lápiz seguía pasando sobre el papel.

-¿Sabes?- sonrió el joven.- tal y como estamos ahora me recuerda a la escena de una película.

-Si, ya me imagino cual.- dijo en toco suspicaz.

-_Titanic_ no.- dejó claro.- Es otra, una francesa que me pusieron cuando iba al instituto. La chica protagonista dibujaba al chico mientras charlaban de cosas.

-¿De que iba?

-De varias, ya sabes como son los franceses, pero como punto central de esta trata de dos personas que deciden "estar juntos", algo así como follamigos, sin darse cuenta de que se estaban enamorando el uno del otro.

Hay veces en que ves tu vida reflejada en un película. Mihawk no había visto ese largomentraje, sin embargo ya se sentía identificado y, por la mirada sonriente que le echó Zoro, supo que él también.

-¿Que te hace tanta gracia?-preguntó al mayor.- Y no bajes tanto la cabeza.

-Disculpa.-dijo sin comentarle que él también le había sonreído con complicidad.- ¿Cómo se llama la película?

-¿Piensas verla?

-Es posible.

-Creo que se llamaba _Juntos, nada más_.

El nombre hizo eco en la cabeza del moreno, que rió levemente.

-Le viene como anillo al dedo.-murmuró.

-Oh si estupendo, y ahora ponte como antes si tienes huevos. -se quejó con sarcasmo al ver que Mihawk apagaba su colilla en el cenicero, pero este, lejos de tomar de nuevo su postura se acercó a él y juntó su labios.

Mientras el beso continuaba el mayor despojó al joven de su libreta y lápiz, colocándolos sobre la mesa. Zoro iba tumbándose cada vez más, enlazando sus brazos al rededor de cuello del mayor.

Las manos de Mihawk comenzaron a meterse por debajo del jersey del peliverde.

-Estaba pensando en una cosa.- hablaba sin parar el encuentro.

-Creo que en este momento solo podemos pensar en una.- bromeó el peliverde.

-No, no me refiero a esto. Quiero un dibujo tuyo.

-Te lo estaba haciendo antes de que me interrumpieras.- reprochó de broma.- Y te recuerdo que te acabas de duchar.

El moreno rió y le hizo darse la vuelta. Una vez Zoro bocabajo le fue levantando el jersey a la vez que besaba su espalda.

-Cuando me refiero a un dibujo tuyo me refiero a que sea de ti.

-¿De mi? Para que quieres que me autoretrate.

-Desnudo.

-¿¡Desnudo!?

-¿Te ves incapaz? Solo tienes que ponerte delante de un espejo.

-¿Pero para que quieres ponerte cachondo con un dibujo mio, de mi, desnudo?

-Quiero un dibujo de ti desnudo, que hayas estudiado todas las partes de tu cuerpo a conciencia pensado en que lo voy a estar mirando siempre que me apetezca.

Un intenso calor se le subió a la cara, mientras tanto el moreno ya había llegado a su cuello y jugaba con un de sus pezones. Se le escapó un corto gemido y al sentir la lengua del otro en su oreja, seguido de un mordisco, se le escapó otro.

Mihawk besó su cara y le susurró:

-Te quiero.- esas dos palabras salieron con calidez, casi en un suspiro, espontáneas, como si ya no aguantaran mucho más en su pecho.

Pero la reacción que tuvieron en el peliverde no era la esperada. Su gesto se había puesto serio y no le miraba.

-¿Que te pasa?- hubo falta de certeza en su voz.

-Nada.

De repente todo el calor se había ido. Si Mihawk se hubiese obligado a si mismo a continuar tocando al peliverde hubiese seguido, pero se le habían pasado todas la ganas. Sintiéndose estúpido, frustrado, y triste aunque no lo quisiera admitir, se separó del joven y fue a la cocina.

Zoro oyó el brotar agua del grifo. Una profunda culpabilidad golpeó su pecho.

* * *

Después del pequeño incidente el ambiente estuvo tan tenso que Zoro decidió que era mejor irse. No hubo llamadas de teléfono, y las miradas furtivas en la facultad no eran de complicidad o vergüenza, si no de incomodidad e inquietud, o al menos eso creía el peliverde, porque si se ponía a pensarlo Mihawk se mostraba igual que siempre, inquebrantable e impertubable.

Pese a todo, pasó una semana sin que quedaran para verse. Era domingo antes de medio día cuando el joven recapacitaba sobre ello.

Seguramente Mihawk estaba más dolido de lo que podía creer. Según lo que le contó el de iconografía el moreno nunca se había enamorado, aún así fue capaz de decir esas dos palabras, y Zoro no sintió para nada en ellas que fuesen mentira.

-_Ni si quiera fui capaz de afirmar que me lo había dicho._

Por otro lado, era posible que estuviese sacando las cosas de quicio y simplemente... a Mihawk le diera igual... tanto como que no le contestara como que llevaran casi una semana sin hablar.

-_Basta ya, tengo que hablar con él._

Aunque se llevó las llaves del piso no le hizo falta para abrir el portal, más se lo encontró abierto. Pasó del ascensor y subió directamente por las escaleras, no sabía si era porque en su edificio no tenían y había perdido costumbre pero aquella condenada cabina que subía y bajaba se le hacía cada vez más tediosa.

Llegó a la planta indicada y sacó del bolsillo las llaves del piso de Mihawk. El cerrojo cedió y la puerta se hizo a un lado.

Él esperaba encontrarlo en su sofá leyendo, o incluso viendo la tele, si no no esperaba encontrar nada a primera vista y tendría buscarlo en la cocina o su habitación. Pero cuando la puerta le dio paso lo que encontró fue unos finos hombros que le daban la espalda y una larga melena rosada.

La persona poseedora de esa melena volteó la cabeza al oírle entrar. Era una joven chica que puso cara de molestia nada más verle.

-Vaya, así que tu eres la otra.

**Continuara...**

**Notas Finales:** Es Perona version 2 años despues, aqune todos aqui los prensento antes del time skip esta se salta la norma porque me gusta y me viene mejor así xD.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Notas:** Buenas! aquí con el capitulo nueve. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **Natsumi**, **Portgas D. Naru**, **Melow** y **Anónimo**. Tres de vosotras me habeis preguntado con mucha insistencia (y como con necesidad vital xD) que que pasa con Luffy... No pensaba aclararlo más de lo que está xDUu él cortó con Zoro por enamorarse de dos tios, a la vez y... punto. Si, que furcio. Pero como creo que ya dije... es Luffy, no hace las cosas con mala intención, solo que no de la mejor manera.

**Capitulo 9**

De un tiempo a esta parte había considerado el conjunto de cosas absurdas que le habían pasado como una colina que debía subir. Creía que ya estaba a punto de coronar la cima, sin embargo... su colina no era colina, era el Himalaya.

-Así que tu eres "la otra".

"La otra". Esas dos palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza sin que pudiera asentarlas, analizarlas o comprendelas. Simplemente no podía entender nada.

-Si, Moira.- dijo el profesor al teléfono con el ceño fruncido saliendo de la cocina.- la niña está aquí.- se percató de Zoro y le hizo un saludo con la mano.- Si, con todo su equipaje.- volvió a la cocina recordando a un león que da vueltas en la jaula.

El peliverde siguió la trayectoria de Mihawk y a continuación miró a la niña.

-¿Que haces ahí como un tentetieso? ¿Eres ciego y no ves estas enormes maletas rosas? Ve y ponlas en la habitación de mi tío.

-...- le costaba relacionar las palabras para forma la frase, no digamos las frases para el contexto.- tu tío.

-Si, ese que se ha buscado el tonto del pueblo como pareja.

Iba a abrir la boca para replicar pero el moreno volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

-Ya he hablado con tu padre.- le dijo ha ella y se dirigió al peliverde.- Zoro, esta es Perona, mi sobrina. Acaba de asentarse a la fuerza en mi casa- hizo una pausa pasando sus ojos de uno a otro.- sentaros, haré un poco de café.

-Y lleva mis maletas.- volvió a ordenarle Zoro, que aún de muy mala gana lo hizo.

De esta manera, aclarada las cosas y mientras Mihawk preparaba café, los otros dos se miraban cara a cara, pelirrosa sobre el sofá y peliverde en el suelo frente a la mesa.

-Así que eres sobrina de Mihawk.

-Si.

-Y te has escapado de casa acabando aquí.

-Vaya, eres más listo de lo que parece. Si, Básicamente si. Así que más vale que te calmes Picha Ardiente porque mientras yo esté aquí no quiero nada de guarradas. ¿A que viene esa cara de disgusto? ¿Eres incapaz de controlarte, incapaz de no ir echando tu asquerosa semilla por ahí? ¿Eres yaculador precoz?

-...-primera impresión: irritante.-¿A que venía eso de "la otra"?

-No eres el tipo de mi tío. Yo lo sé bien. Y creí que para ti eso estaba más que claro. A él siempre le han gustado las mujeres de tetas grandes, largas piernas, labios hinchados y largas melenas negras. Tarde o temprano acabarás siendo "la otra" te guste o no. A menos que te operes y trasvistas. ¿Vas hacerlo?

-No... no creo.

-Una lástima, estarías más mono.

-Ya...

Mihawk llegó con el café sirviendo una taza a cada uno.

-¡Buah!¡ Está amargo!- se quejó ella.

-El café es amargo.- dijo él con simpleza.

-¿¡Por qué no le has echado azúcar!?

-¿Por qué no se la echas tu?

-¡Siempre todo yo!- se levantó exasperada, frustrada e iracunda.

-Tiene un problema de actitud.- le informó a Zoro una vez ella fue a la cocina.- Típico de adolescentes.- suspiró.- Tendrá que quedarse aquí una temporada sin más remedio, si vuelve a casa de mi hermano puede que se produzca una desgracia familiar.- sorbió de la taza.- ¿Querías algo?

-Ah, no.- miró hacia otro lado.- Yo simplemente pasaba por aquí y pensé que hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

-Si, es cierto.

-Pero supongo que hoy te he pillado en un mal día.- se levantó.- mejor vuelvo en otra ocasión.

Se acercó al perchero para tomar su abrigo.

-Zoro.- miró al mayor y este le dio un beso. Le llevó totalmente de sorpresa y aunque fue más corto de lo que le hubiera gustado, había mucho sentimiento en él. Al separarse el joven bajó la mirada incapaz de enfrentarle.- ¿Volverás otro día?- le acarició la cara.

-Si. Si sigues queriendo que venga.

-Claro que quiero.

-Entonces... supongo que nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

* * *

-Jajaja, no me puedo creer que te dijera eso.- reía Tashigi.

-Ya ves.

-¿Y te vas a travestir?

-Evidentemente, NO.

-Vaya sobrina que tiene tu novio.

-Y ya era sorprendente incluso que tuviera sobrina.

-Bueno, todos tenemos familia. Mm... por cierto ¿Cómo se llama tu novio? Aún no me lo has dicho.

-Mm..

-¿Mm?

-...

-¿Zoro?

-Eliseo.

-Vaya nombrecito que la has buscado al profesor Mihawk.

Otra vez, en la misma cafetería, estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la pajita.

-¿Lo sabias?- preguntó entre tos y tos.

-Lo sospechaba. Tú me lo has confirmado.

-Siempre sospechas demasiado.

-¿Que querías? Todo el mundo habla abiertamente de su pareja, y tu eres reservado pero no como para tener que sacarte detalles con sacacorchos. De milagro sé lo de la sobrina. Pensé que si restringías información era por miedo a que yo supiera quien era tu novio, de manera que tenía que ser alguien que yo conocía, pero solo podía ser de la universidad para que lo conociéramos los dos. Si el susodicho fuese un estudiante sería absurdo que me lo ocultaras, o al menos yo no encontraba razón, así que solo podía ser un profesor. De esa manera mi "quién es quién" dejó solo dos posibilidades, el de iconografía o el de medieval.- se ajustó las gafas.- Y entonces recordé a quien le mirabas el culo.

-Otra vez con lo de culo.- masculló.

-No te preocupes, soy discreta. Y sé que los profesores tienen prohibido salir con alumnos, y tener una hornilla en el despacho.-añadió.

-No salgo con el por interés,-quiso dejar claro.- nos conocimos en circunstancias extrañas.

-¿En un cuarto oscuro?

-No en ese tipo de circunstancias.- arrastró las palabras.- de verdad Tashigi, yo...

-Le quieres mucho.

La frase lo dejó cohibido, miró para otro lado pensando que decir.

-Con él me encuentro muy bien.

-No hace falta que lo jures. Yo misma dije que te veía más feliz.

-Ya.

-¿Y como es?

Él la miró con recelo.

-Y cual es la siguiente pregunta "¿A que dedica su tiempo libre?"

-Vamos Zoro, solo tengo curiosidad. Es un gran profesor pero a mi siempre me ha dado la sensación de que en otras partes de su vida es más... sieso.

Él bajó la cabeza, sus manos jugaban a pasarse el envoltorio de refresco vacío deslizándolo por la mesa.

-No es así.-pasaba su mirada de ella al vaso.- Es muchas cosas... tantas que puedo liarme pero... no, no es sieso.

Ella observaba a su amigo con una sonrisa.

-Parece que lo lleváis bien a pesar de la diferencia de edad.

-Nunca hemos pensado en ello,-se alzó de hombros.- o al menos yo no.

-¿Crees que funciona?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Crees...- se fijó en el exterior a través del cristal.- que todas las parejas pueden funcionar a pesar de la edad que se lleven sea mucha?

Supo que no hablaba de él y Mihawk, y ella se dio cuenta de que la había descubierto.

-Solo es una racha.

* * *

Fue ese día a casa de Mihawk, esperando encontrarle solo a él ya que habían pasado días suficientes para que una niña calme el berrinche que le haya hecho irse de casa de sus padres. Pero al abrir la puerta, lo que encontró solo fue a Perona.

-Ya era hora ¿no te parece?- le reprochó con los brazos en jarra.

-Todavía aquí.- afirmó con cansancio.

-No finjas tanto lo que te alegras de verme y saca tu coche.

-¿Cómo?

-Tu coche.

-Yo no tengo coche.

-¿Y como has venido?

-En autobús.

-Anda, eres de la plebe.

-...

-¿Tampoco moto?

-No. Y aunque la tuviera...

-¿No tienes ningún transporte propio?

-Mis pies.

-¿En serio?

-Y una bici ¡joder! ¿Qué más te da como vaya yo de un sitio a otro?

-¿Una bici? Mm... bueno, diré que eres ecologista,-anduvo hacía la puerta de salida.- con ese pelo me creerán.- se giró y le miró con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Que haces ahí parado? ¿Te tengo que llamar como un perro para que vengas?

-¿Por qué tendría que ir donde tu digas? Además, he venido a ver a Mihawk.

Ella sonrió con malicia, tanta que al joven le dio un escalofrío.

-Yo podría decir que he visto cosas.

-¿Cosas?

-Si, cosas... cosas homosexuales... contigo y otros veinte hombres encima tuya.

-¿De verdad crees...?

-¿Creer que? ¿Que es más posible que crea a un alumno que se acuesta con su profesor que a su propia sobrina, hija de su hermano de sangre?

-¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?

* * *

Volvieron los dos al conjunto de pisos donde vivía Zoro y sacaron la bici, que llevaba mucho tiempo pudriéndose en el sótano de la comunidad. Y con mucho tiempo se refería a que no le había sacado desde hace más de año y medio.

-_Cuando Luffy se fue dejó de hacerme falta.-_ recordó pasando con cuidado la mano por el manillar.-_ parece que hace una eternidad de eso y a la vez siento como si fuese ayer._

-¿Esto es una bici? ¿Estás seguro que no era el patinete de Franco?

-Es esto o nada, bonita.

-Gracias por el cumplido.

Se sentó de lado a la espalda de Zoro, con cuidado de que las ruedas no le pillaran la falda de su complicado vestido -gothic lolita, estilo por el que ya había visto que Perona se decantaba- y obligó al peliverde a llevarla por la vera del río. Por lo general no paraba de hablar, que lo malo no era eso, lo malo era que cuando habría la boca, por lo general, no era para decir algo agradable.

-Ya podrías ir con más brío ¿no?

-La culpa es de esos trajes que te pones, seguro que pesan más que nosotros dos con la bici.

-Cada día entiendo menos como mi tío ha tenido tan pésimo gusto contigo. No digo que no seas guapo, pero aun así no eres lindo, ni por fuera ni por dentro.

-Gracias por el cumplido.-dijo con sarcasmo.

Por raro que fuera hubo unos minutos de silencio, pero cuando Zoro empezaba a disfrutar de la agradable y gélida brisa que le daba de frente la chica volvió a hablar.

-Como habrás la boca ahora te aseguro que le digo a mi tío que intentaste violarme en su propia casa sobre su propia cama.

-¿Qué? Pero si no he...

-¡A callar!

Y seguido le abrazó por detrás apoyando con suavidad la cabeza en su espalda.

-¡Oi, Churri! ¡No vayas tan deprisa que tengo miedito!- gritó, supuestamente llena de felicidad.

-_¿Churri?_

Prefirió no preguntar y fue más despacio. No porque se lo dijera ella, sino porque en breve su camino se cruzaría con el de unas colegialas de la misma edad que el bulto rosa que llevaba encima.

Al parar a un lado para que ellas pasaran se dio cuenta de que todas le miraba con la boca abierta. Unas palabras más de Perona bastó para que lo entendiera.

-¿Qué? ¿A que es guapo mi novio? ¡Mas que todos vuestros niñatos juntos! Nos vemos mañana.- se despidió con cierta amabilidad amenazante.- mueve ya este puto trasto.- le ordenó entre dientes.

Cuando hubieron estado ya suficiente lejos de ellas se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Compañeras de clase?

-Furcias de clase. Siempre juntas y mirando a la gente desde arriba. Me ponen enferma.

-Tu también las miras desde arriba.

-¡Calla!-resopló.- Ya llevaban varios días preguntándome "de buenas" que si tenía novio. Solo quería cerrarles la boca por una vez.

-Así que eres la típica adolescente cabreada con el mundo.

-¿Y tu que sabrás?

-Te vas de casa de tus padres, no te llevas bien con tus compañeras, piensas que el mundo es una pelota que ya habría que darle la patada para que toda esa gente que consideras menos que mierda por no entender tu gran intelecto te dejaran en paz... lo típico.-se alzó de hombros.

-¿Tu también lo pasaste?

-No como tú, pero igual de horrible como todos. Aunque en bachillerato mejora, al menos así fue en mi caso.

-Ojalá.- volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su espalda y no volvió ha hablar el resto del trayecto.

* * *

Llegó a su casa, encontrándose sin esperarlo a su sobrina con la cabeza recostada en el regazo de Zoro, durmiendo plácidamente.

-Hola.-saludó el moreno.

-Hola. Me levantaría, pero me amenazó de varias maneras si lo hacía o si quitaba la película.

-Ya veo.- Miró la pantalla de televisión, era un largometraje hecho con figuras por ordenador. El ambiente era muy tétrico y los personajes eran azules o cetrinos.

-_La Novia Cadáver.- _informó el peliverde.

-Ah, si, se la he oído varias veces parlotear.-caminó hasta el sofá, rodeando la mesa, y se sentó al lado del peliverde.- creo que es de sus favoritas.

Hicieron como que veían la película, o al menos eso hacía Zoro y supuso que hacía Mihawk. Se debatía en si ese era un buen momento para hablar y, si era así, en qué debería decirle.

-_¿Perdón por no decir "te quiero"? Hasta en mi cabeza suena ridículo. Maldita sea, yo solo quiero que volvamos a estar como antes de que se jodiera todo. ¿¡Tanto estoy pidiendo!?_

También le ponía nervioso la aparente pasividad de su pareja. Tal vez ya se había cansado de él... como de tantos otros y otras.

Entonces sintió calidez en su brazo. No se movió, solo dejó que la mano de Mihawk se colocara sobre la suya y la aferrara con fuerza.

* * *

-¿Y que tal el tito Shanks?- preguntó la pelirrosa una vez su tío biológico le puso las tostadas por delante una mañana de sábado.

-¿Se puede saber por qué le llamas así?

-Siempre dices que es como tu hermano. Si es tu hermano es mi tío.

-Lo dice él más que yo.- puso el café sobre la mesa y se sentó.- Pero está... bien.

-No pareces muy convencido.

-Tal vez solo sean neuras mías.- confesó.- sin embargo me da la sensación de que va frecuentando más los bares. Y ya son pocas las veces que me habla de su mujer.

-Será una racha. Llevan casi toda la vida casados ¿no? Es normal que se cansen el uno del otro de vez en cuando.

-Supongo.

-Oye, que simpático es tu último novio. Me llevó en su bici ¿sabes?

Mihawk le echó una mirada entrecerrada y suspicaz.

-Ya, me imagino como sacaste su simpatía a flote. Y, por favor, no digas "último".

-La verdad yo me esperaba algo mejor, alguien más lindo. Con lo feliz que viniste la ultima vez a comer a casa.

-Las cosas entre nosotros ahora van un poco distantes.- dijo antes de sorber el café.

-¿Ah, si?- la curiosidad típica de las mujeres hizo brillar sus ojos.

-...- supo que se iba a poner muy pesada sino se lo contaba, no debería haber levantando esa "necesidad de saber".- Fue solo una tontería.- miraba más a su taza que ha ella.- creo... que ni siquiera deberíamos estar así.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Le dije que le quería.- frunció el ceño.- pero él no me supo contestar. Creo saber porqué, sin embargo soy incapaz de preguntárselo directamente.

Ella vio más que frustración e impotencia en el rostro de su tío. No dejaba de resultarle raro y triste a la vez; nunca lo había visto así.

-_Me parece que voy a tener que meter mano en el asunto..._

* * *

Una vez más hizo fuerzas de flaqueza para ir a casa de Mihawk y hablar las cosas. Fue algo muy repentino que surgió de él; por ello le resultó extraño que Perona le esperase sentada en el sofá, con una taza de té, olor a incienso, música hindú y poca luz que manaba de dos o tres velas repartidas estratégicamente por la habitación.

-¿Te he pillado en medio de un ritual satánico?- dijo, lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza al ver velas en medio de la penumbra.

-Ven.- dijo ella llena de serenidad y paz.- siéntate a mi lado y cuéntame tus problemas.- palpó con su mano el sofá señalándole que se pusiera ahí.

-... ¿el incienso es para disimular los porros?

-¿¡Quieres sentarte ya!?

Y con un sonoro resoplido se sentó.

-A ver.- empezó retomando su aura serena.- cuéntame. ¿Te pasa algo con mi tío verdad?

Se le secó la garganta de repente.

-¿Él te ha dicho algo?

-No se trata de lo que él me diga, se trata de lo que me digas tu. ¿Le quieres o no?

El bajó la cabeza, dejando de mirarla.

-No es algo que tenga que hablar contigo.

-Piensa que soy la única que puede ayudarte.

-¿Y como crees que vas hacerlo?- le miró con rabia.- soy incapaz de decirle o responderle un "te quiero". ¿Puedes arreglar eso?

-Que tontería, sois pareja. Las parejas se dicen eso.

-Ya, si, pues yo no.

-Acaso no le quieres.

-¡Claro que...! claro que... yo le...- resopló llevándose una mano a la cara.

-Vaya, casi parece como un hechizo, es verdad que no puedes decirlo aun sin él delante. ¿Tanto te cuesta mentir?

-¡Maldita sea, no es eso! ¡Antes lo decía abiertamente y lo sentía con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Pensaba que era correspondido pero no! ¡Se fue todo a la mierda! ¡A la puta mierda! ¡Mihawk es lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida pero no puedo decírselo! ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Porque estoy cagado de miedo! ¡El solo pensar que al decir esas dos palabras se joda todo me paraliza! ¡Porque ya me pasó una vez y no quiero que vuelva a pasar! ¡No con él!

Su propia respiración se había alterado, dejó de mirar a la pelirrosa.

-Lo siento, no debí haberte gritado.

-No, no te disculpes, sé lo poco lindo que eres, pero era necesario que gritaras, así no hay duda de que te ha oído.- se levantó dejando la taza de té en la mesa, apagó la música y fue al perchero a por su abrigo.- Bueno, ya me contarás que tal.- y salió por la puerta, cerrándola a su paso y dejando a Zoro con la boca abierta.- Y por si eres más tonto de lo que pensaba.- añadió ya fuera.- En el dormitorio.

Seguido se oyeron sus pasos marcharse.

El peliverde empezó a sudar, las manos le temblaban.

-_En el dormitorio._

Rezando para que sus pies no le fallasen se levantó del sofá y fue al cuarto del profesor. Ahí estaba, sentado a los pies de la cama con las manos sobre las rodillas.

Se miraron sin expresión.

-Lo siento.- dijo el mayor.- fue idea suya.

-Ya, se nota que no es algo que harías tu.

El silencio se situó entre ellos, fuera se podía oír el ruido de los coches, un par de motos y alguna que otra ambulancia.

Mihawk se levantó, sus pasos fueron hacia él joven. Le agarro del brazo, tiró de él, cerró la puerta y lo acorraló entre si mismo y la madera. Le besó sin contemplaciones, como si hiciera décadas que no lo hacía.

Cortó el roce de labios solo para verle la cara. La luz de fuera que entraba por los orificios de la persiana iluminaban los ojos del peliverde, estaban vidrioso. Por lo demás todos era oscuro.

Besó su frente y luego la curva de su cuello, donde dejó descansar su cabeza.

-No me importa que no puedas decirlo. Solo que sientes.

Zoro, poco a poco, se atrevió a abrazarle.

-No quiero perderte.

-No lo harás.

Sintió como volvía a besarle el cuello y, seguido, como una mano iba hacia su cinturón para desabrocharlo. Le miró, aquel resquicio de luz también iluminaba un poco a Mihawk, solo su boca, donde había un sonrisa.

-Vamos a retomar lo de la última vez.- le susurró suave en el oído.

* * *

-Zoro.- asomó Sanji la cabeza por la puerta de su cuarto.- Tienes una llamada de una señorita. Así que levanta tu culo le mierda como no lo has hecho para contestar el teléfono.

-No te quejes tanto,-dijo separándose de la silla.- tu estabas más cerca.

-Si, haciendo la cena. Esa de la que no prescindes ni una noche.

-Anda y peinate la ceja.

-¡Peinate tu los pelos del culo!

Finalmente, el rubio siguió con sus labores y él fue al teléfono fijo.

-Diga.

-Hola Señor "La otra" de mi tío.

-Ah, eres tu.

-¿Y esa desgana? ¿Te recuerdo a quien le tienes que agradecer que arreglarais las cosas?

-Ya, ya. ¿Que quieres?

-Era para decirte que mañana vuelvo a casa de mis padres.

-Ah, ya habéis arreglados las cosas.

-No para mi gusto. Pero yo soy más fuerte que la adolescencia y lo sabré llevar. Ademas, contigo y tu pirulo inquieto sé que sobro un poco en esa casa.

-Ese comentario sobraba.

-El caso es que ya no me verás tanto. Pero no te relajes. Puedo aparecer en cualquier momento.

-Creo que es la peor amenaza que me has hecho.

-Que gracioso eres.- se podía mascar su sarcasmo.- Bueno, era solo eso lo que te querías decir. Y cuida mejor de mi tío, que él ya está mayor.

-Si, lo haré.

-Y no le des más disgustos. Te quiere más de lo que admite.- no dijo nada más, solo colgó dejando que Zoro notara como el calor se le acumulaba en las mejillas.

-¿Marimo? ¿Estás bien?

-Si... Lo estoy.

No quería ilusionarse, pero tampoco era algo que él pudiese evitar.

**Continuará...**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Notas:** Bueno, he aquí el capi diez. Como veis he tardado un poco, pero es que ya he vuelto a la asquerosa, deprimente y rutinaria vida del estudiante (todavía sufro la depresión pos vacacional)

**Portgas D Naru**, gracias por tu comentario, y Zoro si, da penita ¡pues que espavile que la vida son dos dias leche! (sigo teniendo depresión pos vacacional xDUu)

**Capitulo 10**

Con lápiz y libreta en mano, mostrando un ceño cada vez más fruncido y los ojos más entrecerrados, el peliverde pasaba los minutos sentado en su cama frente al espejo de Sanji, en el que uno se podía ver de cuerpo entero, se lo había virlado mientras el rubio estaba trabajando.

Resopló dejando caer la cabeza bajo sus hombros. Era irritante, ni tan siquiera sabía por donde empezar.

Pensó que lo más fácil sería la cara, pero al estarse mirando no sabía que expresión poner y el bochorno ya empezaba a atosigarle. Y si eso pasó pensando solo en el rostro no cabía mencionar con el resto del cuerpo.

Se quitó la camiseta y, dibujarse el dorso, le resultó inesperadamente más fácil que sus propias facciones. Sin embargo, conforme iba avanzando empezó a hacerse preguntas como ¿Qué postura debería tomar en el dibujo finalizado? O ¿Quería un desnudo o un desnudo con "todo" detalle?

Se atrevió incluso a quitarse los pantalones para retratarse la entrepierna, pero tuvo que parar en seco y vestirse completamente.

Si el dibujo estuviese dedicado a estar en el interior de su libreta puede que no tuviese tantos problemas con realizarlo. Pero era para Mihawk y, de alguna manera, eso hacía que el temblara el pulso y que los pulmones no se le llenaran completamente de oxigeno. Su profesor de arte medieval le había enviado un trabajo difícil.

Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche.

-_Mejor me voy yendo ya._

Devolvió el espejo a su lugar antes de salir. Había quedado de nuevo con él en su casa. Querían una tarde íntima para los dos, ya que antes de la marcha de Perona no había pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Y debían de aprovechar, después de todo ella ya amenazó con su inminente regreso.

-¿¡Por qué has tardado tanto!? ¿¡Te has perdido o algo!?- le regañó ella con un reproche más que claro cuando abrió la puerta del piso de Mihawk.

Zoro no pudo reprimir su cara de estreñido.

-... tú...

-Si, yo. ¿Acaso tu cerebro es tan enano que es incapaz de almacenar suficiente información para reconocer a alguien? A alguien que, por cierto, le debes mucho.- añadió.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Es la casa de mi tío y vengo cuando se me antoje.

-Es decir, que solo has venido para incordiar.

-¡Serás desagradecido! ¡Después de lo que he hecho por ti! ¡Pues para que lo sepas, no! ¡No he venido a incordiar!

Vaya, le había sorprendido. Tal vez la niña solo quería saludarle, y cierto era que...

-He venido a pasear, así que vamos por tu bici.

Cierto era que solo venía a incordiar.

-¿Que haces ahí parado?- tiraba de su brazo hacia la salida.- ¡Vamos!

-¿Quieres parar? Yo he quedado con Mihawk.

-A mi tío no le importa. ¿Verdad, Tito?

Zoro volteó la cabeza, Mihawk observaba a los dos con una taza de café en la mano en silencio.

-¿Me has traído el dibujo?- preguntó esto muy serio mirando a Zoro directamente a los ojos. El joven por su parte dejó de mirarle con cierto rubor.

-Es... estoy en ello.

-Te lo puedes llevar.- permitió a su sobrina volviéndose para la cocina.

-¿Cómo que "te lo puedes llevar"? ¡No soy un perro!

* * *

Sanji asomó la cabeza por la puerta del piso, asegurándose de que estaba vacío. En primera instancia parecía no haber nadie, pero debía de asegurarse.

-¿Zoro? ¿Estás ahí?

No hubo respuesta. Suspiró aliviado entrando por fin.

-Puedes pasar.- le dijo a su invitado.- ya ha salido.

El otro entró mientras Sanji iba a su habitación. Era un chico un poco más alto que él, moreno y con pecas en las mejillas. Con sus manos en los bolsillos observaba con una sonrisa nostálgica el piso.

-Vaya, este sitio no ha cambiado nada después de año y medio.

-Ya, mi sueldo y la dote de Zoro no es que den para mucha remoldeación- salió de su habitación con un par de cartas en la mano.

-No lo decía como algo malo. ¿Esas son las cartas de Luffy?

-Si.- se las tendió y fueron recogidas.

-Siento haberte sacado del trabajo para esto.

-No te preocupes, él cambió muy rápido de dirección de correos, es normal que pase esto.¿Quieres algo de beber?- preguntó esto yendo hacia la nevera.

-Me encantaría una cerveza.- se sentó en uno de los taburetes.- Aunque... ¿está bien? Zoro podría verme.

-Él no volverá hasta mañana muy seguramente.

-¿Y eso?

-Sale con alguien.- puso la lata de cerveza delante del chico.

-¿De verdad?- su tono fue sorprendido, pero a la vez alegre.- Entonces ya está mejor.

-Eso parece... pero aún no si verte...

-Ya, ya. No te disculpes, Sanji.-dejó las cartas sobre la barra para abrir la lata.- Sé que lo haces por él, porque verme a mi le puede recordar a mi hermano. Soy consciente, y también quiero que Zoro salga del bache.-bebió un trago.- Siempre le he tenido un gran aprecio, igual que a Nami y a ti.

Sanji le sonrió, pero seguido apartó la mirada con seriedad.

-Y él ¿Cómo está?

Tras otro trago, el moreno, puso una cara triste.

-A veces sonríe con esa luz que tiene, pero la mayoría de las veces que lo he visto está apagado.

-¿Le tratan mal?

-No, no van por ahí los tiros.-bebió.- aunque es cierto que esos dos son de un estilo que Luffy nunca ha estado acostumbrado. Mucho más agresivo, mucho más... oscuro, no sé si me explico. La casa huele siempre a alcohol y a tabaco. Y uno de ellos está siempre en su habitación con una chica.

-Se lo tiene bien merecido.- masculló molesto, pero de repente se dio cuenta con quien estaba hablando.- Lo siento.

El de las pecas le sonrió.

-No eres el único molesto con él. Es mi hermano y tengo que apoyarlo, darle consejos... pero soy el primero que sabe que no hizo bien las cosas.- suspiró.- Pero también debo decirte que el sufrió con lo de Zoro. Él, quieras creerlo o no, era muy importante para Luffy.

-No sé si puedo creerte en eso. De todas maneras, lo fuera o no, dejó de serlo cuando encontró a ese chico.- el otro apartó la mirada, serio.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Que se conocieran fue culpa mía.- se aparto el pelo de la cara con la mano.- yo saqué esa noche a Luffy, iba conmigo y con Noyiko. Fue entonces cuando lo conoció.

Sanji quedó mirándolo un momento.

-Es inútil que cargues con eso, Ace. Si Luffy se fue por esas razones era inevitable que acabara pasando.

El moreno levantó cabeza para sonreirle, no sin su atisbo de culpabilidad.

-Pero a lo mejor no de la manera en que pasó.

* * *

El viaje en autobús se le había hecho interminable con la "Princesa Chicle" agarrada de su brazo y callándose solo para tomar aire. Y como de costumbre todo lo que salía por su boca eran quejas.

-La verdad es que en cuanto pueda me voy a sacar el carnet de conducir, o mejor, un novio con coche ¡odio el autobús! Ya solo con estas sillas que a los tres segundos te sientes dolorida... y aún así es mejor que estar de pie agarrada a la barra para no perder el equilibrio gracias a la incompetencia del conductor, porque cuando lo haces los sátiros te toman por bailarina de prostíbulo, por no hablar de los empujones de los demás. Pero lo peor del autobús son las viejas ¡Si, como usted, señora! ¡No se haga la tonta que me lleva mirando mal desde que tomé asiento! ¡Que su cara de "vaya juventud que no deja asientos libres para los mayores" lo dice todo!

Pero por más suerte que por desgracia el trayecto llegó a su fin. Eso no significaba que Perona hiciese voto de silencio, pero al menos el mover lo pies le hacía sentir que podía escapar.

-Que lento eres ¿no?- le reprochaba aburrida mientras él intentaba abrir con la llaves.

-Déjame en paz. La cerradura es vieja y a veces se atasca, no tengo yo la culpa.

El truco estaba en tener cierta maña entre el picaporte y el cerrojo, más de una vez había dado con él, pero de una para otra se le olvidaba y acaba tal y como en ese momento, perdiendo un pelín los nervios.

-La madre que lo parió a esto.- mascullaba con rabia.- ábrete ya maldito hijo de puta ¡ábrete!

Y se abrió, pero no por él, sino por aquél que la había abierto desde dentro.

Perona casi gritó un "por fin", sin embargo se dio cuenta de como Zoro y la otra persona se miraban a los ojos, como si se les hubiese ido el aire al igual que al peliverde se le fue todo el color de la cara.

-A... Ace.- pudo pronunciar el nombre del otro a duras penas, no conseguía que le llegara la voz del todo, le temblaba el cuerpo.

El muchacho moreno le sonrió con calidez.

-Hola Zoro, ha pasado un poco de tiempo.

No pudo contestarle, así como mantenerle la mirada, cual direccionó al suelo.

-Lo siento mucho.- siguió Ace.- no debíamos habernos visto. Sanji lo organizó así para darme unas cartas de Luffy... Me ha dicho que ya estas mejor.

-Si... Lo estoy.

-Me alegra saberlo.- puso su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de otro con firmeza.- espero que algún día podamos volver a salir de copas. Uno nunca se acostumbra a tu ausencia.

Ace se alejó del portal mientras Perona miraba como la espalda del atractivo chico se alejaba. Después, se fijo en Zoro.

-¿Quién era ese?

Pero no recibió respuesta mas el chico estaba más afectado de lo que le había mostrado al de las pecas.

No se había movido del sitio, ni tan siquiera girado. Su cuerpo seguía temblando y su mente le torturaba.

Pasaron ante él diapositivas de su vida antes de que Luffy se fuera, recordándole lo feliz que había sido, de lo perfecto que fue todo y de como en un solo instante todo se quebró.

Lo había amado tanto, lo había querido de tal manera que se convirtió en el centro de su vida. Pero todo eso había quedado en papel mojado, en menos que nada, en un enorme vacío de dolor.

Entonces vino a él la imagen de Mihawk, como una ráfaga de luz. Y después una fuerte presión en el pecho y un temor infinito.

-_No quiero que me pase otra vez. Con él no._

Cuando Perona vio que empezaba a respirar con un deje de angustia le volvió a hablar.

-Oye ¿se puede saber que te pasa?

Zoro la miró, pero su cara no expresaba que hubiese entendido la pregunta. Apartó los ojos y tras un par de segundos dio media vuelta para irse.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Eh!

No la oyó o no quiso hacerlo. Sus pasos cada vez se hacían más rápidos, hasta que finalmente corría más allá de sus limites. No podía parar, no quería. Necesitaba alejarse de todo. Necesitaba llegar a él...

* * *

Estaba leyendo en su habitación, pero se levantó en seguida al oír la puerta de fuera abrirse y cerrarse de un portazo. Se encontró a Zoro, con la mano todavía en el manillar para apoyar su cuerpo, envuelto en sudor, sin poder manejar su respiración y la cabeza mirando al suelo. Bastó eso para que a Mihawk se le cambiara la cara.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo acercándose a él para ayudarle.- ¿Dónde está Perona?

Zoro le miró, sus ojos brillaban con pena. Sin decir nada se abrazó a él, con mucha fuerza, como si fuera a morirse, y hundió su cara en el hombro del mayor.

-Hazme el amor.

-¿Qué?

-Por favor...- su voz era quebrada.- Necesito tenerte.

No había que ser muy listo para ver que algo iba muy mal, su propio nudo en la garganta se lo decía. Aún así, comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

* * *

Al rato volvía a estar en su cama, pero esta vez lo que portaba era un cigarro y no un libro. A su lado y bajo las sábanas dormía Zoro, tranquilo, como si lo de antes no hubiese pasado.

Pero si que pasó, y eso a Mihawk no lo dejaba precisamente en paz. De manera sigilosa salió de su habitación y tomó el móvil.

-¿Tío Mihawk?- preguntó su sobrina al otro lado de la linea.

-¿Que ha pasado esta tarde?- preguntó el sin rodeos.

-Te refieres al cactus que tienes por pareja ¿verdad?- no hablaba muy contenta, aunque generalmente no es que lo hiciera.- Mas te valdría sustituirlo por un cactus de verdad. Así se quedaría plantado en vez de plantarte.

-¿Zoro te ha dejado tirada?- la posibilidad de que se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza no le extrañaba, es más, no tendría nada que reprocharle. Pero de ahí a hacerlo hay un paso.

-La verdad es que no creo que haya sido premeditado.- resopló cual caballo.- ha sido todo muy raro.

Le explicó al situación desde su punto de vista. Como todo iba tan normal hasta que el peliverde abrió el portal de su casa.

-Ese chico también dijo algo que no deberían haberse visto y que le habían dicho que Zoro ya estaba mejor. Después se fue y a Zoro le dio como un cruce de cables y salió corriendo.

-Entiendo... ¿tú estas bien?

-¿Yo? Físicamente si, a pesar de que me ha dado un disgusto.- en realidad era preocupación por Zoro lo que tenía.- pero después en el autobús me desquité con ciertos octogenarias impresentables.

-Esta bien.- dijo en un suspiró.- tengo que dejarte.

-Vale Tito. Nos vemos.

Se colgó la llamada.

Mihawk volvió a suspirar frotándose los ojos con los dedos de la mano izquierda.

Tal y como le contaba Perona lo más posible era que Zoro se hubiese encontrado con su anterior pareja, aunque también, si era así, el otro se había comportado demasiado relajado y amistoso como para ser alguien que lo dejó destrozado por dentro. Con eso no se quitaba la posibilidad de que fuese alguien relacionado en el asunto.

El esquema era claro: Zoro se había tenido que enfrentar de improviso a su reciente pasado y más tarde lo había utilizado a él para olvidarlo.

-_La situación entre nosotros no ha cambiado desde que nos conocimos. Él sigue amando a una persona que no le corresponde y yo soy el sustituto de usar y tirar._

Volvió a la habitación y se sentó a la orilla de la cama más cercan a Zoro. Quedó mirándolo.

Hace poco más de medio año no le importaba que Zoro no le quisiera, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces.

Acarició suavemente su cara con el dorso de la mano.

-_De lo que se trata ahora es si puedo vivir con ello o vivir sin él._

Zoro fue abriendo los parpados lentamente. Miró a Mihawk y le sonrió.

-¿Ya es de día?

Mihawk le sonrió, a medias por él, a medias por aparentar.

-Todavía quedan un par de horas para la media noche.

-¿Ah, si?- dijo en un bostezo a la vez que se estiraba.- habrá que cenar entonces ¿no?

-Veo que estas mejor.

-Si, gracias a ti.- enlazó su mano con la del mayor.

Pero entonces vio un deje de tristeza en los ojos amarillos y repentinamente el ambiente se volvió incomodo.

-¿Pasa...?

Pero el moreno no le dejó preguntar. Le besó en los labios y se levantó de la cama.

-Veré que encuentro para la cena.- y salió del dormitorio dejando al joven solo en él.

Zoro, algo aturdido, se sentó en la cama, viendo con sus ojos abiertos la puerta por donde se colaba la luz del salón. No entendía nada. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Estaban tan bien y de repente...

La presión en el pecho volvió y con ella el miedo a perder lo más importante.

**Continuar...**

**Notas Finales:** Y llegados a este punto comenzamos el arco final de esta historia :D ¡No os lo perdais! ¡Aún quedan muchas cosas interesantes en mi camino para llegar a ser EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS! (se me va la olla =/=)


	12. Capitulo 11

**Notas:** Muchas gracias a Shady y a Sumiko por sus comentarios x3

**Capitulo 11**

Mihawk tomaba a Zoro con cuidado mientras el joven mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Cuando el encuentro terminó ambos estaban con el cuerpo perlado a causa del sudor y la respiración intentando volver a su estabilidad. El moreno salió del peliverde y le besó en los labios una y dos veces; durante unos segundos le observó a los ojos, ahora entreabiertos, y, tras un suspiró, se apartó de él para sentarse a la orilla de la cama y volver a vestirse.

Zoro quedó mirándole con gesto apenado.

-Podrías quedarte un rato.

-Tengo que adelantar trabajo.- contestó sin volverse.

El joven no dijo nada más, resignado prefirió darle la espalda al profesor. El otro le miró de reojo por encima del hombro; sintiéndose culpable, le cubrió con el edredón.

-Hoy hace más frío, es mejor que te tapes.

Sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación dejándole completamente solo.

Zoro podía oír ruidos del exterior, ya fueran los sutiles movimientos de Mihawk, las voces de los otros pisos de vecinos o los sonidos ambientales de la calle. Pero aún así se podía masticar el silencio de la habitación.

-_Da igual que esté aquí o allí, siento como si nos separasen miles de kilometros._

* * *

El bar estaba hasta las trancas, lo normal en una noche de fútbol. Los camareros no daban a basto y la gente prefería quedarse donde estaba ya que incluso para ir al cuarto de baño era un auténtico infierno.

Solo la zona de la barra se podía considerar un poco más privilegiada, pero solo por el hecho de que la pantalla del televisor estaba más cerca y de no tener que levantar tanto la voz para que te sirvieran, puesto que cuando el partido era retransmitido había silencio absoluto y cuando no dicho silencio dejaba de existir. Fuere como fuese, Shanks y Mihawk eran uno de esos privilegiados.

-¡Goooool!- gritó pletórico el pelirrojo con todos los demás desconocidos que se habían mantenido en tensión durante un buen rato.

Shanks reía mientras se anunciaba el descanso. Ya iba por la mitad de su segunda cerveza, no era mucho, pero comparado con su amigo si, que apenas había probado su primera.

No dejaba de pensar en Zoro y en ese punto muerto en el que había quedado su relación. La culpa era puramente suya, lo sabía de sobra; conocía los sentimientos del joven, y le dolían, hasta mirarle o tocarle le dolía, quería apartarlo de sí y dejar de pensar constantemente, con cada cosa que realizaba o con su sola presencia, que amaba a otra persona; por otra parte era incapaz de dar el paso y perderle, muy al contrario tenía que trabajar bastante para mantener ciertos celos a raya, que en algunos casos eran más bien instintos animales que le provocaban el deseo de hacer al peliverde suyo en todo momento.

Y así era como habían acabado, con un poco de sexo durante el fin de semana, y días laborables si venía bien, ese era él único hilo que los conectaba en ese momento.

-Que buen partido ¿eh? -le comentó Shanks.-Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba tanto con el fútbol.- su amigo no se interesó por hacer observación alguna.- Mihawk ¿Te pasa algo? Llevas raro toda la tarde... noche.

El moreno suspiró.

-No es nada, simplemente es que hace tiempo que no estoy de humor.

-Ya...- sonrió apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano.- Reconozco que nunca creí que te vería con mal de amores.

-¿Que estupideces dices?- dijo con asco llevándose la botella a la boca, intentando parecer que ese comentario no le había alterado.

-Algo te preocupa, y eso es raro. Y lo único que me cabe en la cabeza que pueda preocupar a alguien como tú es...-dejó tiempo de intriga.- cierto alumno mio.

El partido volvió a comenzar, y Mihawk decidió hacer como que le prestaba atención.

-Mihawk, si te afecta tanto es mejor que le hables con él y dejes las cosas claras. Pase lo que pase es mejor que tal y como estas ahora ¿no?

-¿Eso es lo que has hecho tu?- preguntó con maldad pero Shanks se limitó a poner otra sonrisa, aún con un brillo triste en los ojos. Él también se puso a mirar la tele.

-Si que lo hice. Las cosas no van también como podrían ir, pero tampoco van peor, poco a poco vamos solucionándolo. Aún estamos a tiempo de arreglarlo, y queremos arreglarlo- se acabó su botella y le hizo una señal al camarero para que le pusiera otra.- Si dos personas se quieren es lo que pasa, si no... sería mejor decir "basta", o acabarás pudriéndote por dentro... ¡Goooool!

El sitió volvió a clamar de felicidad, menos Mihawk, que permanecía serio y pensando en Zoro.

* * *

-Deberías cambiar tu forma de trabajar o acabarás quedándote estéril.- le dijo Sanji colocándose una corbata al cuello mientras el peliverde se mantenía tirado en el sofá con el ordenador sobre sus piernas.

Zoro puso la mirada en su compañero, con la misma desgana que hacía su trabajo para la universidad.

-No creo que me resulte un problema.- y volvió a mirar la pantalla.

-Ya, pues deberías pensártelo.-se sentó en el otro sofá.- Dicen que una persona no debería morir sin dejar un legado, y para ello se han de hacer un mínimo de tres cosas: plantar un árbol, escribir un libro y tener un hijo. Si descartas ya la tercera te quedas sin una marca que dejar cuando te vayas; no te veo yo con ganas de escribir un libro.

-Bueno, antes planté un pino en el baño.

-¡Puaj! A veces eres más repugnante que de costumbre.

-Nunca pedí ser de otra forma.

Sanji suspiró y se acercó su reloj de pulsera a la cara. Todavía quedaba para que Nami llegara, se había dado demasiada prisa en preparase. Eso no era un problema, lo que si lo era es que esa noche la había pedido de permiso pero aún así intentó salir antes de lo acordado y eso fue consecuente a una buena bronca con su jefe. Pero tampoco valía la pena llorar por la leche derramada.

Dejando de ser la hora su punto de atención, miró a Zoro. Hacía días que estaba así de serio y apático; podría no ser nada, podría ser solo una tontería que se le pasaría; sin embargo su actitud le recordaba mucho a la que tenía antes de que empezara el curso.

-¿Te ha pasado algo con Mihawk?

Tardó en contestar, y el rubio creyó ver un poco de alteración ante la pregunta, pero fue casi imperceptible.

-Nada en especial.- no hizo ademan de querer mirar a Sanji a la cara.

-Pues te noto raro últimamente.

-Imaginaciones tuyas.

-Ya...

Durante un pequeño rato solo se oían los dedos de Zoro teclear. El rubio decidió tomarse un cigarrillo.

-Sanji.- dijo por fin, parando de escribir, pero no mirándole.- ¿Crees que me he vuelto a equivocar?

-¿Um?- expulsó humo por la boca.- ¿A que te refieres?

-A Mihawk.

-Si que había pasado algo, entonces.

-No, no ha pasado nada.-miró hacia un lado.- pero sin venir a cuento estamos cada vez más distantes. No dejo de pensar que tal vez ya se haya cansado.

-Yo me cansaría.-Zoro le miró más con cara de extrañeza que de sorpresa.- Una persona que esta todo el rato comparándome con su anterior fracaso amoroso y no confía en mi... resulta agotador.

Fue en ese momento cuando sonó el porterillo. Sanji se levantó y contestó. Tan pegajoso como se ponía él cuando se trataba de su novia comunicó a la que de seguro era Nami que enseguida bajaba. Al colgar recuperó la compostura y, colocándose el abrigo, se despidió de Zoro con una frase.

-Marimo, yo no puedo saber si te has equivocado o no, pero si sé algo que para ti debería estar más que claro: él no es Luffy.

* * *

Da igual todo los inventos que se le ocurrieran, esa noche no consiguió dormir del tirón. Cada media hora se despertaba, no muy seguro de si había dormido o no. Supo exactamente cuando Sanji y Nami volvieron de su cita y, efectivamente, escuchó sus "cosas de pareja". Pero a ellos, aunque se cagara en todos sus muertos, no les echó la culpa, porque igualmente con sus saltos de cama o no es que no podía coger bien el sueño.

A las cinco y media de la mañana se sentó en el colchón con un resoplido, harto ya de tanta tontería. Fue al cuarto de baño y, tras hacer lo que tenía que hacer, se lavó las manos y se echó agua en la cara.

Al volver a su habitación se sentó frente a su pupitre, pensando que tal vez dibujando se relajaría lo suficiente para que le entrara sueño.

Tomó su libreta y pasó las hojas, buscando una que estuviera sin usar. Fue entonces cuando encontró el retrato de Mihawk, todavía casi sin considerarse esbozo.

Quedó mirándolo, pasando la yema de sus dedos por el trazo oscuro, recordando aquel momento.

Cuando estaba con Luffy, Zoro era por lo general el que decía primero "te quiero", pero con Mihawk no lo había dicho ni una vez, todo por su miedo. Con todo eso, el mayor si que se lo había dicho a él.

El profesor Shanks, inconsciente de todo, le había contado como Mihawk engatusaba a sus "presas" haciendo lo que querían que hicieran, diciendo lo que que querían oír, todo por meros intereses. Pero Zoro nunca le había pedido esas palabras, Mihawk se las había dado por motu propio. O al menos eso parecía porque... después de todo, ya le tenía tal y como quería, no hacían falta esas dos palabras para conseguir algo tan banal como llevarle a la cama.

-_Me las dijo porque las sentía._

Tomó el lápiz casi mecánicamente y empezó a pasarlo con cuidado por el dibujo.

Era extraño, pero, mientras iba añadiendo detalles la imagen de Mihawk en ese momento le venía perfecta, tal y como había sido en ese instante. Se acordaba de todo, su postura, sus gestos, sus expresiones...

Tanto era esto que al ir trazando una idea por fin se hizo nítida. "No es Luffy".

* * *

Sanji se incorporó en la cama con un bostezo. Estaba despeinado y con su pelirroja al lado. Sonrió como un tonto al verla y la rodeó con sus brazos. Cariñoso, comenzó a besar su cara, a bajar sutilmente por su cuello y acabar en su hombro.

-Sanji...- le llamó ella sin abrir los ojos y con la voz dormida.

-Dime.- le susurró al oído.

-¿Tienes que irte ya?

-No, conseguí que me dejaran hasta las una.

-Mm... que bien.

-Lo sé, pelirroja mía.

-¿Puedes prepararme el desayuno?

-Claro que sí, pelirroja mía.

El chico se levantó con mucho ánimo, cocinar para su chica le llenaba de energía. Se colocó una camiseta cualquiera y, junto con sus pantalones de rayas celestes y blancas del pijama, fue a la cocina.

No tenía interés en ojear la habitación de Zoro, y la pasó de largo dando por supuesto que alguien como él, un sábado por la mañana, seguiría sobando. Por ello no supo en ese momento que no se encontraba en el piso, pero si lo supo segundos después cuando, sobre la barra que separaba la cocina del salón, encontró una nota.

"He ido a casa de Mihawk"

A Sanji se le escapó una pequeña risilla cuando la leyó. Otra cosa típica de Zoro es que iba siempre por su cuenta, no eran de los que dejaban notas de a donde iba a ir y con quien iba a estar, menos si tenía un móvil con el que era localizable para cualquier persona que le quisiese localizar. En otras palabras, lo que verdaderamente decía la nota era "Sanji, muchas gracias por tus palabras de ayer, tenías toda la razón. He estado recapacitando y voy a hablar con Mihawk".

Suspiró.

-_A ver si es capaz de saltar este bache de una vez por todas._

Después de todo era lo que le quedaba para superar lo de Luffy, ser consciente de que no todo el mundo le iba a hacer algo así.

Tiró la nota a la papelera, más su función en la vida había terminado, y abrió la nevera. Estuvo un rato cavilando entre los mejores ingredientes para prepararle un lujoso desayuno a Nami cuando sin previo aviso sonó el timbre. No el del portal, sino el de la puerta de la propia casa.

Dirigiéndose a abrir, tanteó la posibilidad de que fuera algún vecino o que Zoro se hubiese tenido que volver a por algo que se habría olvidado. De una manera o de otra, cuando abrió la puerta tuvo claro que, de todo lo que hubiese pensado, la realidad no estaba en su lista.

-¿Que haces tu aquí?- preguntó manteniendo su ira controlada todo lo que podía.

* * *

Desde el puente podía ver el sol, que hace poco había salido clareando la mañana. Una ligera brisa le daba por el cogote.

Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un papel doblado y, colocando la libreta que traía bajo su axila derecha, lo abrió para ver el contenido. Lo raro de la situación le hizo sonreír. Sería la última vez que viera aquel dibujo de Luffy.

Notaba algo de nostalgia, puede que incluso algo de pena, pero no dolor, ya no.

Volvió a doblar el papel, una vez, y lo hizo pedazos. Seguido, dejó que el viento se lo llevara y los observó hasta que finalmente los perdió de vista.

Llenó de aire sus pulmones, cerrando los ojos, y expiró lentamente. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de ligero.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y comenzó a andar, camino a casa de Mihawk.

Sin parar sus pasos le echó una mirada a la libreta. Dentro estaba el retrato del mayor guardado.

-_No es lo que me pidió, pero espero que al menos le guste de momento._-sonrió.

* * *

Llevaba bastante rato dando vueltas en la cama, sin ganas de levantarse. Era como si el simple hecho de pensar ya le cansara. Finalmente las cosas con Zoro le estaba afectando también físicamente.

-_No puedo seguir así. Tendré que hablar con él._

Aún con su estado parecido al de un vegetal seguía sin gustarle esa opción. Le resultaban tan claros los sentimientos de Zoro que...

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, y una vez más antes de que Mihawk le diera tiempo a levantar la mirada arqueando una ceja. Y otra vez, alargando el tiempo que se mantenía pulsado el botón.

Se incorporó y fue a la puerta, ignorando que solo iba vestido con unos calzoncillos y unos pantalones de pijama. Cuando vio su repentina visita abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.

-Que señor portero más diligente tenéis aquí en esta vuestra comunidad,-dijo Shanks apoyándose con el hombro en el vano de la puerta.- madruga para abrir el portal un sábado ¡Un sábado! Deberías aprender de él.

Estaba como una cuba. Y no solo era evidente por su pelo alborotado, su destartalada camisa, sus mejillas como si tuviera fiebre, su lengua trabada y su más que resaltante pestazo a alcohol; también por la ideita de presentarse en su casa a las ocho de la mañana.

-¿Te has enfadado? Lo siento, no quería venir tan temprano a molestar... pero es que... me sentía muy solo.

Mihawk resopló.

-Anda, entra antes de que armes un follón en el pasillo.

El pelirrojo apenas podía con su propio cuerpo, así que el moreno le ofreció el suyo para que se apoyara; cerró la puerta y puso a su amigo en el sofá. Shanks se quedó sentado, pero con la cabeza tirada en el respaldo y la cara en dirección al techo, con los ojos cerrados.

-Malboro.

-¿Perdona?

-Marrrlboro. Los encontré por casualidad. Mi mujer y yo solo fumamos Ducados. Así que... tú eres listo, deduce lo demás.

Aunque no lo fuera no había mucho que adivinar, acababa de descubrir que su mujer lo engañaba, posiblemente antes de que empezaran a tener problemas como pareja, por lo que todas sus peleas y esfuerzos por arreglar las cosas habían sido en vano desde siempre. A saber cuantas horas llevaba bebiendo para olvidar.

-¿Quieres un café?- era lo más amable que se le ocurría decirle.

-No... siéntate Mihawk. Siéntate.- insistió, su amigo hizo caso.- Eso es... ahí a mi lado, como siempre. No como las mujeres... son todas una guarras y unas putas y unas...- el mismo perdía la fuerza para seguir.

-Sería mejor que durmieras, estás agotado.

Shanks bajó la cabeza para mirarle, tras unos segundos le sonrió, y ya perdiendo toda cordura le besó.

-¿¡Que haces!?- preguntó alarmado a la vez que sujetaba sus hombros para apartarle.

-No me hace falta nadie... nunca me lo ha hecho... porque siempre has estado tú, Mihawk.-puso su mano derecha en la mejilla del otro.- Y se lo voy a demostrar.- se abrazó a su cuello y volvió a besarle con fiereza.

-¡Shanks, para!-consiguió decir.

En su voz se notaba lo nervioso que se estaba poniendo. Para estar como tan borracho Shanks tenía más fuerza de la que parecía, y no le dejaba ni que se levantase ni que se apartase ni un milímetro más.

-Venga Mihawk, te dejaré meterla en caliente a ti primero.

No supo muy bien como pero en menos de un segundo Shanks se había colocado sobre él y le estaba quitando los pantalones. Ese fue su límite.

-¡Basta!

Con toda su fuerza consiguió cambiar las tornas. Shanks, bajo Mihawk, se quedó parado ante la reacción, igual que el otro que intentaba recobrar el aliento, pero tras un par de segundos volvió a sonreír y se enganchó de nuevo a su cuello para meterle boca.

Y fue, en ese maldito momento, cuando oyó abrirse la puerta.

Shanks separó sus labios de él, pero no se descolgó. Con la sangre parada, Mihawk miró hacia la salida. Ahí estaba el peliverde, quieto, sin decir nada, sin expresar nada. El moreno abrió la boca para hablar, para explicarle, pero no salió ni una sola palabra.

-¡Ostia!- gritó feliz Shanks.- ¡Pero si es el alumno que se dormía en mi clase! ¡Vente a que tus profesores te den clases por detrás!

Zoro aún mantenía su mano en el pomo. Se limitó a cerrar la puerta.

-Aquí nadie quiere sexo.- dijo indignado el pelirrojo.- Me voy a dormir.

Soltó a Mihawk, aunque incluso de otra manera este se hubiese apartado con la misma fuerza y rapidez, subiéndose los pantalones y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡Zoro!- gritó saliendo al pasillo. Lo encontró esperando al ascensor.- Zoro.- se acercó a él.- espera por favor, déjame que te lo explique.

-No tienes que explicarme nada.- le cortó a Mihawk, sin mirarle.- tienes todo el derecho hacer lo que te plazca.

-¿Qué? Zoro, no estás...

-De verdad Mihawk, déjalo, no tienes de que preocuparte. No estoy enfadado, es más, la verdad es que ni me importa.

Hubiese jurado que el joven estaba completamente furioso, completamente triste, sin embargo todo lo decía con una voz natural, tranquilo, como si le hubiesen contado una historia completamente ajena a él. Entonces pensó que, tal vez, la idea de que Zoro le estuviese ocultando esos sentimientos solo fuera imaginaciones suyas.

-Podemos decir que fue entretenido, pero si nos hemos cansado no hay nada que hacer. Después de todo nosotros solo estábamos juntos, no es que tuviéramos algo especial.

Por eso nunca quiso dejar clara las cosas con Zoro, por ese dolor al que no estaba acostumbrado. Dolía más de lo que le habían contado a lo largo de la vida. No pudo decir nada, solo...

-Esta bien. Supongo que... ya nos veremos.

-Si.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió.

-Adiós.- dijo antes de entrar en la cabina.

-Adiós.- contestó antes de volver a su apartamento.

Mientras bajaba en el ascensor, Zoro, se observó así mismo en el espejo. Veía a una persona enferma que le habían quitado toda la vitalidad que podía tener, y cansada, muy cansada, pero eso era solo la superficie. Se acercó a su reflejo para apoyarse en él frente con frente, dejando el brazo entre sus ojos y el cristal.

-_No te derrumbes, otra vez no... mantente firme, el dolor pasará... pasará._

Nunca se supo como hubiese acabado esa mañana si Mihawk se hubiese dado cuenta de que Zoro había sido incapaz de mirarle ni una sola vez por miedo a derrumbarse; de que apretaba con todas sus fuerzas la libreta que llevaba en la mano; de lo que temblaba cada parte de su cuerpo; y de lo mucho que deseaba que mandara al infierno esas afirmaciones que el mismo había dicho.

**Continuará...**


	13. Capítulo 12

**¡Hola!** ¡Feliz Navidad!

Esta vez soy consciente de que he tardado más que de costumbre, siento que hayais tenido que esperar tanto, sobre todo algunos que me me recordaban que tengo un fic por privado xDD

Gracias por sus reviews a **Shaddy**, **Ryoskuro **y **Mel**

**Capitulo 12**

Nami se encontraba en la cocina, tras la barra y fingiendo que hacía el desayuno mientras se mantenía a raya, tal y como su novio le había pedido. Miró de reojo el salón, le costaba creer todo aquello, más pensando en lo perfecto que había empezado el día.

Sanji permanecía sentado en el sofá que daba la espalda a los ventanales, cruzado de piernas y brazos, con un cigarrillo entre los dedos corazón e índice de su mano derecha que de vez en cuando se acercaba a la boca. Su cara se mostraba inexpresiva excepto por su ceño fruncido y su increíble mirada de ira.

Nami conocía muy bien a Sanji, sabía que estaba haciendo unos esfuerzos increíbles por no levantarse de golpe, por no gritar colérico hasta que no quedara rincón en el mundo que no lo escuchase y por no matar a patadas a la persona que tenía sentada frente a él. Esa persona no era otra que Luffy.

Ella observó a su antiguo amigo, físicamente no había cambiado nada en ese año y medio que llevaban sin verse; sin embargo, si le hubiesen dicho que ese no era Luffy, ella se lo habría creído sin miramientos. Recordaba perfectamente como solía ser él, una persona llena de felicidad que siempre irradiaba vida. Ahora su triste mirada hablaba por él. Lo habían abatido.

Una melodía sonó desde el bolsillo del pantalón del chico, despertándole de sus profundos pensamientos, seguido sacó el móvil para ver de quien se trataba, pero tras un gesto parecido al que hace alguien que se saca una espina del dedo gordo del pie colgó la llamada y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa con resignación. No se atrevió a levantar a cabeza para mirar al rubio a la cara.

Sanji se llenó los pulmones de humo de tabaco y expulsó todo por la boca.

-Bien, me has suplicado que te deje entrar, y de sobra sabes que si Nami no hubiese intervenido, diciéndome que al menos te escuchara, ya estarías chupando las baldosas de la calle. Te doy diez minutos para decirme lo que me quieras decir y te largas.

La pelirroja se fijó en que Luffy apretó los puños, cerrados y temblorosos, sobre las rodillas. Estaba tomando fuerzas que era evidente que no tenía.

-Quiero... volver a vivir aquí.

Por mucha que fuera la timidez con la que habló, incluso miedo podría decirse, la frase solo inspiró más furia en Sanji. Pero se controló.

-No sé ni cómo te atreves siquiera a pensarlo.

Se produjo un tenso silencio, tan profundo que la chica pudo oír claramente los latidos de su propio corazón. Tenía ganas de largarse lejos y de no seguir viendo aquello. Parecía mentira esos momentos en que eran inseparables.

-Por favor...- volvió a pedir con la voz levemente quebrada.- Sé que me equivoqué, sé que lo hice peor que mal...

Parecía que estaba al borde del llanto.

-Pero... de verdad quiero volver a vivir con vosotros.

-Con nosotros... en el hipotético, mejor dicho, utópico caso de que te dejara quedarte... ¿Sabes que ese "nosotros" incluye a Zoro?

Luffy tardó en dar respuesta. Le echó una mirada furtiva a Nami, ella se la apartó nerviosa. No sabía si le estaba pidiendo ayuda con Sanji; una parte de si se la hubiese ofrecido sin condiciones, por todo lo que fueron los cuatro, por el deseo de que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero por mucho que le doliera todo aquello no iba hacerlo, no sería justo ni para Sanji, ni para Zoro, ni tan siquiera para ella misma.

-Lo sé- contestó el moreno volviendo a mirar al suelo.

-¿Y que piensas hacer con eso?

-Si él quisiera... él y yo... podríamos...

Eso fue el colmo.

-¡Si quieres volver a algún sitio vuelve a la puta mierda de vida que elegiste!

Sanji se había levantando para gritarle; por primera vez Luffy le miró a los ojos, asustado.

-¡Por favor Sanji!- se reverenció todo lo posible.

-¡Por mucho que me lo pidas no pienso dejarte volver! ¡Ni a esta casa ni con Zoro! ¡Nunca serás consciente de todo lo que ha sufrido por tu culpa!

-¡Ya te he dicho que me equivoqué!- volvió a mirarle.

-¡Y un huevo te equivocaste! ¡Metiste la pata hasta el fondo, llenándote de mierda hasta el cuello! ¡Y ahora vienes aquí con ojos de cordero degollado, esperando a que Zoro sea tu salvavidas cuando en su momento solo fue un trapo roto!

-¡Yo nunca pretendi...!

-¿¡Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo estuvo Zoro esperándote!? ¡Joder! ¡Incluso después de que humillaras su amor por ti, de que lo abandonaras! ¡El estuvo esperándote un año! ¡Un año! ¡Y tu no volviste! ¡Y ahora que ha encontrado alguien con quien es feliz se te ocurre aparecer para recordarle todo lo que pasó y lo poco que importo el que te quisiera más que a su propia vida!

Un silencio denso inundó el piso durante unos segundos.

-Zo... ¿Zoro es feliz con alguien?

-¿Acaso tu hermano no te lo ha dicho?

Luffy bajó la mirada.

-No lo sabía.

-Pues ya lo sabes. Así que mejor largate.- volvió a ponerse el cigarrillo en la boca para aspirar y expirar humo.- O si quieres puedes quedarte hasta que Zoro vuelva, así sabrás que es el desprecio de lo único que te puede mantener en pie.

Entonces la puerta de la calle se abrió. Y todos se giraron, incluso Luffy que se levantó, a ver quien era el que había llegado.

Zoro había entrado sin mirar a nadie, dejando sus cosas en el aparador. Suspiró agotado, y miró a los demás, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que no estaba solo. Tanto la mirada vidriosa de Nami como el enfurecimiento de Sanji fueron eclipsados.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó casi sin sentimiento a Luffy.

-Yo...- apenas le llegaba la voz.- Yo he vuelto... para estar contigo.

-¡Dilo todo completo mono de mierda! ¡Para volver con él y joderle la vida de nuevo! ¡Zoro, explicale tú lo poco que tiene que hacer aquí!

Tal vez, una hora antes, Zoro si que hubiese hecho lo que Sanji esperaba, y de esa manera, no hubiese ido hasta Luffy solo para abrazarle, hundiendo la cara en su hombro, como hizo en ese momento.

* * *

Los ojos de Shanks se fueron abriendo poco a poco. Le costó por unos segundos situarse en su actual espacio y tiempo, pero no fue difícil descubrir que dormía en el sofá de su mejor amigo, con una manta por encima y horribles síntomas de resaca. En primera instancia no recordaba nada, pero para su desgracia su memoria estaba intacta hasta su novena copa.

Se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. A sus pies Mihawk se mantenía sentado, con los codos sobre las rodillas y fumándose una cigarro; hasta ahí era todo normal, pero él no apartaba la vista del frente, como si estuviera vacío.

El pelirrojo se incorporó un poco apoyándose en su codo.

-¿Que ha pasado?

-Viniste hace un rato bastante ebrio.- contestó sin mirarle.- caíste como un tronco en el sofá.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo te puse la manta por encima.

-No... no me refiero a eso. Se te ve... raro.

Mihawk inspiró el humo, dejándolo estar en sus pulmones, solo para echarlo en un suspiro muy cansado.

-Zoro y yo hemos decidido cortar.

-¿¡Qué!?- tanto su propio grito como su intención de incorporarse velozmente hicieron que le martillleara toda la cabeza y acabase otra vez tumbado con ambas manos en la frente. -¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que ya no estamos juntos.

-Hasta ahí llego, Mihawk.- le alzó la voz con impaciencia.- ¿Ha pasado algo para que hayáis cortado?

-No, solo se ha cansado.

-¿Cansado? ¿De que demonios se ha cansado?

-De mi.

* * *

Sanji entró ya por la noche en el piso, tras terminar su turno en el restaurante. Había echo horas extras para retrasar todo lo posible el momento de volver a casa, eso no hizo que la idea de llegar al "hogar" se le hiciera más placentera.

Cerró la puerta en un estruendo, para avisar a sus, seguramen, DOS compañeros de piso que estaba ahí y que como se atrevieran a salir de su habitación se liaba a patadas. Pero no hizo falta avisar a nadie de su llegada; Luffy estaría en la habitación, pero Zoro estaba sentando en uno de los taburetes, trabajando sobre la barra con el ordenador.

-¿Que haces levantado?-preguntó con claro malestar mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y dejaba las llaves en el aparador.- ¿No deberías estar en la cama? ¿Pegado a ese mono de feria? ¿Besándolo? ¿Enamorándote de él como un estúpido hasta que vuelvas a ver su espalda alejarse?

Zoro no apartó sus ojos de la severa mirada del rubio, aún así su imagen no mostraba firmeza.

-Te he hecho la cena.

Sanji frunció el ceño todavía más. Observó la barra, a parte del portátil había una plato con algo que parecía un bocadillo en papel albal.

-¿No será eso?- señaló con el dedo. Zoro asintió.

Se acercó y examinó su cena.

-¡Oh que bien!- alzó la voz con claro sarcasmo.- ¡Un bocadillo de tortilla francesa! ¡Muy apropiado para que se me quite el enfado! ¿Sabias que los franceses inventaron la guillotina? Porque así que como me siento ¡Aguillotinado!- tiró más que dejó el bocata sobre el plato e intentó fumarse un cigarro, pero el mechero no prendía.

-¿Quiero explicarte lo de hoy?- ya que en su momento fue imposible visto que la reacción de Sanji ante la acción de Zoro fue irse sin decir nada, herido y con un portazo similar al de su llegada.

-Eso estaría bien, porque es levemente frustrante no entender la compleja lógica que envuelve este maldito mundo.

Zoro tomó su tiempo antes de hablar.

-Mihawk y yo cortamos antes de que yo encontrara a Luffy aquí.

A Sanji se le cambió la expresión.

-¿Qué? Pero... esta mañana... tu nota...

Zoro bajó la mirada.

-No me quería.- cerró el portátil- simplemente eso.

En la cabeza de Sanji se repetía la idea de que no podía ser, de que no era posible. Él había visto a los dos juntos, había visto a Zoro y había visto a Mihawk.

-¿Por eso has vuelto con Luffy? ¿Para enterrar todo lo vivido estos casi dos años?

-No. Cuando pasó eso, esta mañana... realmente sentí que volvía a caer. Tal y como hace unos meses, porqué me faltaba Luffy. Y, tal vez, lo que siempre me ha faltado haya sido él. Mihawk... solo era un velo.

-¿Un velo?- la incredulidad le agudizaba la voz.- Piensa lo que dices.

-Lo hago, y pienso que quiero a Luffy. Si Mihawk hubiese sido la mitad de importante que él yo... me encontraría mucho peor.

Sanji resopló con un alarido.

-Eres un cabezón y siempre lo serás. Me voy a dormir, no quiero saber nada más de esto.- caminó dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Solo quiero tu apoyo.

-¿Mi apoyo?-se volvió hacia él.- Me temo que no Zoro. Te he ayudado en todo lo que he podido, pero no lo voy a seguir haciendo cuando eres tú el que se empeña en sufrir y ser tratado como un despojo. Lo siento, no cuentes conmigo para esto.

* * *

-Oye Zoro ¿Te encuentras bien?- las palabras de Tashigi le devolvieron a la realidad mientras seguían caminando hacia la salida de la facultad.

-Si, estoy perfectamente.

-Es que... últimamente te veo apagado.

-Son imaginaciones tuyas.

-Si tu lo dices... ¡Ah! Buenas noches profesor Mihawk.

-Buenas noches.- contestó el saludo apenas sin mirarles y siguiendo adelante.

-¿Ese aire que tiene es una fachada o contigo también es así?- bromeó susurrando a su amigo, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. El gesto triste y cabizbajo del peliverde era bastante evidente, por mucho que intentara reprimirlo.- ¿Zoro?

Él la miró.

-Ya no estamos juntos.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y eso por qué!?

El chico abrió la boca para contestar.

-¡Zoro! ¡Eh! ¡Estoy aquí!

Ambos miraron al frente. Justo delante de la bajada por la escalera principal había un chico de pelo moreno que lo saludaba contento con las manos en alto.

El peliverde miró atrás. Mihawk seguía andando.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó su compañera.

-Mi novio.- dijo y caminó hasta Luffy, que también fue dando saltitos hacia él.

-¡Hola!- se quedó justo enfrente de él. Era algo sin importancia, pero Zoro recordaba cuando se enganchaba como un monito a un árbol cuando se encontraban.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me dejaron salir antes del trabajo así que pensé que podría venir y así volver juntos.- sonrió como un niño.

Zoro curvó sus labios también.

-Me parece bien.

-¿Um? ¿Es tu amiga?- señaló a Tashigi.

-¿Eh? Ah, si. Es mi compañera de clase.

-Hola, encantada.- le tendió la mano.- Soy Tashigi.

-Igualmente, soy Luffy.- respondió el apretón.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos.- se despidió el peliverde de su amiga.

-Vale.- dijo despidiéndole con la mano pensando que no se enteraba de nada.

-¡Nos vemos!- dijo el chico moreno.

Desde otro punto de vista, uno más alejado de la escena, cierto profesor observaba con un halo de amargura. Había reconocido al chico con el que Zoro se estaba yendo, atados de la mano. Resignado, suspiró y siguió su camino.

* * *

La habitación se mantenía oscura, pero se podía ver gracias a la luz que llegaba desde la calle. En la cama, el peliverde miraba desde arriba a Luffy apoyándose en su brazos, con la respiración un poco más calmada pero el rostro aún perlado. El otro, por su parte y en un estado parecido al suyo, tomó lentamente su rostro para besarle.

Quedaron mirándose, pero finalmente Zoro respondió con otro beso, se apartó sin brusquedad y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su compañero a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

Luffy tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Sin dejar de fijarse en el techo, acarició el cabello del peliverde. Su mirada se llenó de tristeza.

Zoro había cambiado más de lo que pudo imaginar en un primer momento. A todas horas se mostraba distante, incluso cuando lo trataba con cariño. Sabía que no podía quejarse, dadas las circunstancias se estaba portando mejor de lo que nadie podía soñar y más. Aún así, cuando tenían momentos como ese en los que "hacían el amor", veía más clara la brecha que había entre los dos.

Recordaba como eran antes de que sucediera todo, lo considerado que era Zoro para su relaciones; y eso se había perdido, o al menos ya no era igual. Cuando estaba con él era como si se trasformara, como si solo quisiera ese momento para evadirse; también, en ciertas ocasiones, cuando las pupilas de Zoro se colocaban sobre él, sentía que veía a otra persona, y con su cuerpo mostraba sus ansias por retenerla. Físicamente, Zoro nunca le había hecho daño; ahora, sentía los brazos doloridos debido a la fuerza con que el peliverde le había agarrado momentos antes, puede que incluso tuviera cardenales al amanecer.

-_Le he hecho mucho daño._

Sus iris se tornaron vidriosos y una lagrima se desbordó de su ojo izquierdo. Sentía todo lo que había hecho, tanto que nadie imaginaba la culpa que acarreaba sobre sus hombros; aun así sabía que esa culpa no pagaba nada ni remediaría nada. Pero puede que lo que le hacía sentirse peor, era pensar que por encima de ello, se sentía muy solo.

* * *

Sanji subía las escaleras a saltos hasta el cuarto piso. Había aprovechado el descanso de la comida en el restaurante para recoger aquello que se había olvidado y que nunca se perdonaría olvidar.

Con las prisas de esa mañana se había dejado su imprescindible cartera. ¿Por qué era imprescindible? ¿Por el dinero? ¿Por el carnet de conducir? No, porque dentro había una foto de Nami.

-¡Ay mi único rayo de sol en esta miserable vida con forma de catacumba!- decía en tono de entre alegría y disculpa mientras sobaba la foto con su mejilla- ¡Perdóname! ¡Te prometo que no volverá a pasarme en la vida!

Hubiese seguido, pero si aviso previo sonó un móvil. Salió de su cuarto y fue al salón. Encontró el teléfono sobre la mesa. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que era el de Luffy, aún así lo cogió, no sin antes leer el nombre en la pantalla.

-_¿Law? ¿Ahora tiene un abogado?_-pensó antes de contestar.- ¿Diga?

-¿Luffy?- era la voz de un chico.

-No está ahora mismo. Se ha dejado el móvil. ¿Quieres que le deje algún recado?

La tardanza de la respuesta le hizo pensar que el tal abogado le había colgado.

-No, dejalo.

Sonó el timbre de comunicando. Sanji miró el móvil como si fuera un enigma si resolver.

-Que raro.

* * *

La biblioteca estaban tan silenciosa como de costumbre.

-Zoro.- le susurró Tashigi.- ¿Qué te parece si este viernes salimos a correr? Hace ya que no quedamos.

-Este viernes no puedo.- pasó una hoja del libro que tenía.- tal vez el siguiente.

Ella suspiró.

-Al menos podrías mirarme cuando me hablas.

Él puso sus ojos en ella extrañado.

-¿Qué?

-Estas tan abstraído que ni te das cuenta.

-No sé de que me hablas, y no estoy abstraído, estoy bien.- la frase salió bastante forzada.

-Zoro... ¿Qué pasó con Mihawk?

-Ya te lo dije, rompimos.

-¿Pero por qué? Se te veía muy feliz con él. ¿Y que tiene que ver ese otro chico al que llamas novio?- todas estas preguntas salían del tirón mas llevaban bajo prensión en el pecho de la chica varios días.

-Luffy estaba conmigo antes que Mihawk.- contestó ya harto de ella.- cortamos y hemos vuelto ¿Por qué? Porque nos queremos y solo somos felices el uno con el otro ¿Contenta? Pues deja ya de meterte en lo que no te importa.

Zoro volvió a fijarse en las letras del libro, por ello no vio la mirada de dureza y vidriosa que tenía la chica en ese momento.

-En primer lugar: solo quería ayudarte; y en segundo...: No sé que habrá pasado, Zoro, pero no intentes convencerte de que así eres feliz, porque ni cuando nos conocimos estabas tan vacío por dentro. Arregla lo que tengas que arreglas en vez de engañarte a ti mismo.

Se fue con la cabeza bien alta, pero indignada y dolida. El peliverde se quedó con la única compañía de sus pensamientos.

-_No hay nada que se pueda arreglar._

* * *

Volvía a ser sábado, y a deducir por la luz que se colaba entre las rendijas de la ventana y el olor a comida no debería ser precisamente temprano.

Se levantó con desgana y entró en el salón.

-¡Buenos días!- le saludó Luffy con toda la alegría del mundo desde la cocina.

-Bu... bueno días-se acercó a la barra para sentarse.-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-La comida.

-¿Y el desayuno? Un momento ¿Desde cuando sabes cocinar?

-He aprendido un poco en este tiempo. Y ya es un poco tarde para el desayuno, pensé en hacer los dos a la vez, pero como tu no comes tanto como yo...

-Ah...- dijo no muy convencido de la situación, o mejor dicho, de que Luffy cocinara.- y... ¿Qué has hecho?

-Salchichas al microondas y puré de patatas.

-¿Maggi?

-Si.

-Uff...- suspiró de alivio. Hasta un tonto podría hacer eso siguiendo las instrucciones.

-¿Por qué suspiras?

-Por nada. ¿Le queda mucho?

-Pues creo que ya está.

-Ah, entonces me sirvo.- se levantó a por un plato.

-No, espera, te sirvo yo.

-Tu ya me has hecho la comida, y no se me va dislocar el brazo por levantar la tapa de la olla.- dijo a la vez que hacía la acción.

El brazo no se le dislocó, pero la cara se le descompuso bastante.

-_¿Es... esto es un puré de patatas precocinado? ¿Por qué parece un alma en pena retorciéndose de dolor?_

-No sé porque se me queda así siempre, pero sigue estando bueno.

-Ah...- no muy seguro se sirvió un poco y cuando estuvo sentado de nuevo en el taburete, Luffy le puso dos salchichas. Suspiró casi resoplando y probó el plato.- ¿Um? Sabe normal.

-¡Lo ves! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Juas juas juas!

-La verdad es que me asusta más que esté bueno a que esté malo.

-¿Qué?- pronunció con pena.

-Es que es raro que no te lo hayas comido en en el transcurso de la preparación.

-Ah, si.- sonrió.- me ha costado mucho resistirme, y eso que es el tercer puré que preparo.

-... Ya veo.- siguió comiendo.

Luffy tomó el otro taburete y se sentó frente al peliverde.

-...Luffy, si te quedas ahí mirándome como si fuera un televisor no puedo comer tranquilo.

-Ah, lo siento.- río y suspiró.- Zoro... tú... ¿estas bien?

El peliverde se apartó el tenedor para mirar a Luffy, este bajó la cabeza.

-Me refiero a si estas bien así... conmigo aquí... en casa.

Tardó en recibir respuesta.

-Si, estoy bien.

-Pero... yo...

-Sé que he estado raro en estos días.

-¡No te tienes que darme explicaciones por eso! Es normal que...

-Pero no es cosa tuya.- siguió.- De verdad, si estoy así es por asuntos míos. No tienes de que preocuparte.- le tomó la mano y le sonrió, pero únicamente con los labios.- Luffy, quiero que esto funcione.

La mano del moreno temblaba aun así correspondió con la misma sonrisa.

-Yo también.

**Continuará...**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Nota: **¿Que tal? feliz año. Es curioso que mi primer capitulo de 2013 sea el último de este fic... cosa de la vida. Si, he dicho último (con epilogo), suena un poco repentino pero así es, hemos llegado al final de esta historia... ¡Que os vaya bonito!

PD: gracias a **Shaddy** y a **Mel** por sus reviews.

**Capitulo 13**

-Zoro.- Luffy le susurró suavemente en el oído.- ¿Estas dormido?

-Mmmm...- hizo una queja sin abrir los ojos.- ¿Que hora es?

-Las nueve.

-Por dios Luffy, es sábado.- se puso de lado dándole la espalda a la vez que se cubría con la manta hasta la cabeza.

-Es que no podía dormir.

-Que casualidad, yo tampoco.

-¿Y si salimos hoy en bici?

-¿Mm?- se apartó la tela para mirarle.

-Como en los viejos tiempos. A mi me gustaría, si tu quieres.

El peliverde tuvo que pensárselo dos veces.

-Está bien.

-¿¡De verdad!?- sus ojos se llenaron de alegría.

-Si, pero mejor esta tarde. Ahora déjame dormir.

-Vale.- le dio beso en la mejilla y se fue cerrando la puerta.

Zoro volvió a recostar su cabeza en la almohada, suspiró, y al poco volvió a quedarse dormido.

Cuando llegó la tarde, las ganas que tenía de montar en bici eran las mismas que las de esa mañana. Pero era consciente de que Luffy estaba intentando por todos los medios que todo fuera como antes, y él también quería eso. Se preguntaba si los esfuerzos de ambos darían sus frutos, si dejarían de respirar continuamente un ambiente raro, y si por fin los dos podría sonreír con naturalidad.

-¿Quieres que pedalee yo?- le preguntó el moreno cuando iban ya a la vera del río.

-¿Eh? Ni hablar, seguro que acabamos con los peces.

-Pero si está ese murete de piedra.

-Creo... que esa no era la respuesta que debías dar.

-¿Um? ¿Por qué?

-Por nada- suspiró.- déjalo.

-Vale.- se llenó lo pulmones de aire, abrazó al peliverde mas fuerte y dejó descansar la cabeza en su espalda expirando.- La verdad es que se está muy bien.

Zoro sintió el viento en su cara, era algo agradable, nada comparado con el frío que se había aferrado a ellos durante esos meses. Le bastaba con una sudadera para guarecerse.

-_Todo va cambiando._

Un autobús pasó en dirección contraria a la suya, tal y como estaban tampoco es que fuera un detalle al que se le debiera dar importancia, pero una vez lo dejaron atrás se escucharon una serie de chirridos de ruedas frenando, un golpe y seguido una orquesta de cláxones.

Justo tras el momento del golpe fue cuando Zoro paró in situ, volviendo la cara igual que Luffy para ver lo ocurrido.

El autobús había dado, por lo que parecía, un frenazo de manera espontanea y se había quedado en el sitio. El coche que iba detrás le había dado con el morro, pero por suerte no era nada grave. Después de eso solo había una larga cola de coches pitando.

-¿Que habrá pasado?- preguntó Luffy.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A MONTAR EN UN AUTOBÚS, NIÑATA DE MIERDA! ¡CASI NOS MATAS A TODOS!

-¡APRENDA USTED A CONDUCIR!

Esos gritos venían del propio autobús, de donde salió una chica haciendo un corte de manga, seguramente al conductor, completamente enfurecida.

Zoro la reconoció, pero en el tiempo que tardó en reaccionar Perona ya había cruzado la distancia que los separaba, había apartado a Luffy de su camino tirándole al suelo y había abofeteado al peliverde.

-¿¡Pero a ti que mierda te pasa!?- otra bofetada de la chica fue su respuesta.

-¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi tío!?

-¿¡Yo qué le voy hacer!?- otra bofetada más.

-Creí que para ti significaba algo, pero ahora veo que no fue más que un trofeo adicional a tu carrera.

-¡El único que quería un trofeo era él!- esa bofetada siguiente tuvo más fuerza.

-¡Y lo dice el que ya van andando alegremente con otro como si nada!

Zoro le agarró por la muñeca cuando le iba abofetear de nuevo; Perona levantó la mano que le quedaba, pero también fue sujeta. La bici cayó de lado en un forcejeo. Zoro miró a la chica tan furioso como ella le miraba a él.

-Luffy- dijo sin apartar los ojos de la pelirrosa.- vete.

-Pero...

-¡He dicho que te vayas!

El chico no volvió a intentarlo, se fue sin dejar de mirar atrás de vez en cuando.

Zoro soltó casi en un empujón a Perona dejando algo de distancia.

-No sé que te habrá dicho Mihawk, pero la ruptura fue de mutuo acuerdo.

-Y una mierda de mutuo acuerdo. Vino a comer a casa ¿sabes? Nos informó de que tenía pensado pasar una temporada en el extranjero.

-¿Qué? ¿En el extranjero?- la sola idea le dejo un extraño y denso vació, tanto que casi se olvida de su ira.- ¿Se va?

-Si, y no precisamente cerca. Egipto nada más y nada menos, con un no se quién estudioso de fama, antiguo profesor suyo, a no sé qué de una tumba y no sé que de arqueología.

-Pero eso no tiene que ver conmigo.

-Claro.- afirmó con sarcasmo.- Egipto a estado toda la vida allí pero es justo ahora, por inspiración divina, cuando decide alejarse de todo.

-¡Joder! ¡Pues se habrá cansado de vivir aquí! Últimamente se harta de muchas cosas ¿sabes?

-¿¡Que insinúas!? ¡Tú para él has sido lo más importante!

-¡Si eso te lo ha dicho él será mejor que vuelvas a preguntarle porque creo que lo has entendido bastante mal!

-¡No hace falta! ¡Se ve lo hundido que está después de que tu lo dejaras tirado!

-¡ÉL FUE EL QUE ME DEJÓ TIRADO A MI ACOSTÁNDOSE CON OTRO!

Perona se quedó sin palabras, mirándo incrédula al peliverde.

-Mi tío no te haría eso.

-¿De verdad? A lo mejor estamos hablado de otro tío tuyo, porque al que yo me refiero ni tan siquiera hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por convencerme de lo contrario o intentar detenerme.- se agachó para recoger la bici y montarse en ella.

-¡Ni se te ocurra irte, aún no hemos acabado de hablar!

La ignoró por completo y empezó a pedalear, solo quería alejarse de allí.

-¡Si a mi tío no le hubieses importado no estaría tan insatisfecho con su vida como para exiliarse!

Fue lo último que escuchó de ella. Quería creerla, pero era demasiado bonito para ser verdad; y la auténtica verdad ya le había hecho darse de bruces contra el suelo varias veces.

* * *

Entró en el piso seguido de un fuerte portazo y lanzó un resoplido.

-Maldita sea...- apoyó su espalda en la puerta, dejándose caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con la cara entre las rodillas y las manos en la nuca.

" Si a mi tío no le hubieses importado no estaría tan insatisfecho con su vida como para exiliarse".

-_O solo se va porque está tan aburrido de su vida como de mi._

Entraba por las ventanas la luz anaranjada del atardecer, la casa estaba completamente en silencio.

Levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó una melodía, provenía del bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó el móvil y miró en la pantalla de quien se trataba. Su triste humor fue a peor al leer "Mihawk".

Se planteó si coger la llamada, después de todo ¿qué bueno podría traer?

" Nos informó de que tenía pensado pasar una temporada en el extranjero".

Pero finalmente, aún sin firmeza en su pulso, descolgó la llamada y se colocó el móvil en la oreja.

-¿Si?

-¿Zoro?

-Si, soy yo.- dijo levantándose.

-¿Como estas? Hace ya tiempo que no hablamos.

-Pues la verdad...- se sentó en el respaldo del sofá.- Es que estoy bien. No me quejo mucho.

-Ya...- sonó como en un suspiro.

-... ¿Y tú?

-Yo también estoy bien.

Iba a decirle que se iba, estaba claro. Ese era su adiós. Las manos del peliverde temblaban. ¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Buen viaje? ¿Que te vaya bien? ¿Me alegro por ti?

-_No quiero que te vayas._

-Zoro.

-¿Si?

-Yo te llamaba para una cosa.- a la espera sus pulsaciones se aceleraron.- Es... sobre los módulos.

-¿Qué?

-Los módulos de formación profesional. Te busqué información y he encontrado algunos que te pueden interesar. Unos son de pago, pero hay otro que puedes acceder con un examen de ingreso.

-Ah... vale.

-Te enviado la información por correo.

-Vale, me la miraré. Gracias.

-No hay porqué.

Se produjo un silencio tenso.

-Te tengo que dejar Zoro.- dijo la voz del teléfono.

-S-si.- le costaba hablar.- Esta bien, no me gustaría entretenerte demasiado.

-No te preocupes por ello.

-No... si yo no... no me preocupaba.

-Esta bien.- sonó como otro suspiro.- Cuidate mucho, Zoro.

-¡Espera Mihawk! Yo...-la llamada ya había sido colgada.

Le dolía el pecho y tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Llevó una de sus temblorosas manos a cubrirse ambos ojos. Inspiró y expiró profundamente.

-Te hecho de menos...

Si era tan importante para él como afirmaba Perona... ¿Por qué ni tan si quiera le decía que se marchaba?

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de que has hecho lo correcto?- le preguntó Shanks una vez Mihawk hubo colgado la llamada.

Antes de contestar suspiró por la nariz.

-Si, el saberlo no influirá en su vida. Y yo espero demasiado de su respuesta.- dicho esto se puso a meter sus libros en una caja de cartón.

Shanks no pudo evitar mirarle con pena, por mucho que quisiera aparentar normalidad su desolación podía sentirse hasta tres pisos más abajo. Siendo sinceros, nunca le había visto así.

-Vendré mañana sobre las ocho para recogerte.- le recordó cuando fue la hora de irse.

-Te lo agradezco.

-No hace falta. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Shanks cerró la puerta, cabizbajo, se dirigió al ascensor.

-_Sigo sin comprender que pasó para que cortaran. Yo, excepto aquella vez que iba con unas copas de más, nunca hablé detenidamente con el chico, pero él también parecía enamorado.-_resopló.-_ o tal vez solo fuera mis estúpidas ganas de que Mihawk fuera feliz con alguien._

La puertas del ascensor volvieron a abrirse en la planta baja. Salió a la calle en busca de su coche, al que le quitó el seguro a distancia con el botón de las llaves. Justo iba a abrir la puerta del conductor cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él.

-Tío Shanks.

Se volvió para ver quien era.

-¡Perona!- le revolvió el pelo con alegría, cosa que la otra no se quejó pero resaltaba que no le hacía gracia.- Cuanto tiempo, como has crecido. ¿Has venido ha despedirte de tu tío?

-Más bien a aclarar un para de cosas.- se arregló el pelo que le había desmantelado el pelirrojo. Quedó pensativa mirando al mayor.- ¿Tú conociste al novio de mi tío?

La pregunta le pilló un poco desprevenido.

-Si, es alumno mio, y de alguna manera se puede decir que yo los presenté.

-Vaya... ¿Y que piensas de él?

-¿De Zoro? Bueno, realmente no sé en profundidad que sentía por Mihawk pero...

-No me refiero a eso.- le cortó.- A ti te pareció que fuera un mentiroso.

-¿Mentiroso?- recordó como era él en clase, y las pocas veces que había coincidido con él.- No, siempre me ha parecido que es alguien bastante noble para esas cosas. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Ella bajó la cabeza.

-Esta tarde me encontré con él. Le eché la bronca porque creí que había estado jugando con mi tío. Al final acabamos los dos gritando y él me dijo que mi tío se había estado acostando con otro.

-¿¡Qué!? Eso es imposible. Mihawk a podido tener muchas parejas a lo largo de su vida que le hayan importado muy poco, pero nunca ha hecho algo así.

-Eso mismo le dije yo. Pensé que mentía pero... cuando lo decía... parecía tan hundido como mi tío Mihawk.

El pelirrojo no se lo podía creer. Si Zoro decía lo que para él era cierto, entonces debió de ser un malentendio. Pero tuvo que pasar algo para...

-¿Pasa algo tío Shanks? Se te ha ido el color de la cara.

-Yo...-apartó el rostro.- no estoy seguro.

-¿De qué?

Él la miró a los ojos.

-El mismo día que cortaron yo desperté con una increíble resaca en casa de Mihawk.

-Si, pero eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Puede que no pero... Ellos ya habían roto cuando yo abrí los ojos, me había pasado toda la noche bebiendo y... estando ebrio...

-No entiendo a donde quieres llegar.

-Tal vez, sin darme cuenta, hice algo que no debía, algo que Zoro malinterpretó.

La chica abrió los ojos.

-Pero es una locura, tenía que haber sido algo muy grave.

-Puede que lo fuera,-después de todo no solo estaba al borde el coma etílico, su situación psicología dejaba mucho que desear ya antes de su primera cerveza.- y que para Zoro resultase tan evidente que actuó, según Mihawk, como si no le importase.

-Y mi tío se lo creyó de lleno, y pensó que no valió la pena darle explicaciones. Por eso Zoro dice que no intentó retenerle.

-Dios mio.- se llevó la mano a la frente para apartarse el flequillo.- Realmente parece una locura.

-¡Pero es la verdad! ¡Tenemos que decírselo a mi tío! -se volvió hacia el portal.

-¡Espera!- le agarró del brazo antes de que empezara a correr.- Ir ha Mihawk es inútil.

-¿Cómo que inútil? Pero si...

-Piensa un poco Perona. Mihawk está al corriente del malentendido de Zoro, aún así no le ha contado la verdad porque piensa que no cambiaría nada. Si vamos tu y yo ahora y le decimos que en realidad a Zoro si le afectó, solo que prefirió hacerse el duro, no nos creerá.

-¿Entonces que hacemos? Mi tío se va mañana, Shanks.

-Lo sé.- resopló.- Hay que ir a por Zoro.

-Después de lo de hoy no creo ni que nos deje entrar en su casa.

-¡Que complicada es la vida, joder! No le digas a Mihawk que he dicho "joder" delante tuya.

-¡Shanks!

-Vale, vale. Dejame pensar... Lo único que podemos hacer es encargarnos de que Zoro lo sepa.

* * *

-Que pesadita eres, tía.- Le dijo Zoro a Tashigi por el móvil.- si el profesor ha mandado un correo ya lo miraré yo.

-Pero es que ese importante.

-Solo es una excursión.

-Es un viaje pagado por la facultad para aprender los valores de la restauración.

-Lo que tu digas.

-Tu míralo y responde en afirmativo. Si no llegamos al cupo de alumno no vamos.

-Y eso sería una desgracia.- ironizó.

-Vale, haz lo que te de la gana. Estoy harta de...

-Esta bien, lo haré.

Ella se quedó callada, creyó haber oído mal.

-¿Qué?

-He dicho que lo haré.-hizo una pausa.- Lo siento mucho. No he tenido una buena tarde.- ni una buena racha.- y la iba a pagar contigo.

-No... no te preocupes.

-También siento lo del otro día. Como me puse y eso.

-... Da igual Zoro, sé que no estas en tu mejor momento, y yo también soy... "pesadita".

-Entonces... ¿todo olvidado?

-Todo olvidado.- suspiró.- la verdad yo había utilizado lo de la excursión como escusa, ya llevábamos un tiempo sin hablarnos. Aunque nuestra conversación no iba por buen camino.- rió.

-¿Eso significa que no tengo que mirar el correo?

-Una cosa no quita la otra.- dejó claro.

El peliverde resopló.

-Venga Zoro, si seguro que te lo pasas bien, y un cambio de ambiente de ayudará a despejarte.

-Supongo.

-¿Miraras el correo?

-Si, pesada.

-Vaale. Entonces hasta el lunes.

-Hasta el lunes.

Se colgó la llamada. Zoro suspiró cansado, rascándose la cabeza y guardando el móvil. Salió de la habitación, la casa permanecía vacía. Sanji estaba trabajando, y Luffy... no sabía donde estaba.

El portátil estaba sobre la mesa, lo recogió y lo puso en la barra mientras que él se sentaba en el taburete. Tenía varios correos nuevos, no pensó cual de ellos podía ser el del profesor, así que simplemente le dio al primero en la bandeja de entrada.

En la primera frase supo que no era el de la excursión.

"Mi tío no te puso los cuernos. Shanks me lo acaba de confirmar. El estaba borracho y tu lo entendiste todo mal; mi tío no te dijo nada porqué creyó que te daba igual estar con él o no.

Se va mañana a Egipto desde el aeropuerto de Marine Ford en el vuelo de las diez y media, terminal C, puerta 138.

Por favor Zoro, tienes que creerme, nunca lo había visto tan feliz como cuando empezasteis a salir."

Cerró la tapa del ordenador. Sus ojos se mantenía abiertos y su ceño fruncido, sus manos volvían a temblar.

-_Tu eres la que lo entiende mal. Da igual que me digas que solo fue feliz conmigo o que ahora está más hundido que nunca. Aunque fuera verdad lo que me dices de Shanks, él siguió sin retenerme, como hoy a seguido sin decirme que se va._

Era indudable, él para Mihawk no significaba nada. Y ya estaba harto de que no le dejaran en paz.

* * *

No había dormido bien en toda la noche, incluso con el detalle de que se había metido en la cama justo después de ese maldita broma pesada en forma de correo. Consiguió adormilarse en una par de ocasiones; la primera se desveló cuando Sanji llegó al piso, la segunda cuando lo hizo Luffy que, tras trapichear un poco, volvió a desvelarle cuando se metió en la cama con él. Después de eso se había pasado bastantes horas mirando al techo.

Luffy se levantó algo después de la salida del sol. El peliverde fingió que estaba dormido, pensado que una vez se hubiese ido él, podría estar mas relajado para dormir. Pero no fue así. No dejaba de pensar en la luz que se colaba por las rendijas de las persiana, confirmando que ya era de día y que hacía una buena mañana para que los aviones despegaran.

Finalmente se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Miró la hora, eran las nueve y media.

-_Será mejor que me tranquilice. Es imposible que llegue ahí antes de una hora._

Además de que la hora de despegue no tenía nada que ver respecto a la hora de facturación, seguro que Mihawk se había presentado ahí el primero para ir con tiempo de sobra aunque tuviera que esperar bastante a que abrieran la puerta de embarque.

Expiró por la nariz y se levantó.

Cuando entró en el salón el ambiente estaba raro. Luffy comía en la mesa, lento y callado; Sanji se hacía su propio desayuno.

-Buenos días.- dijo al entrar, dirigiéndose a la nevera. Sanji le contestó de manera seca, Luffy ni le contestó.

-¿No te has vestido muy pronto?- se fijó el rubio.

-No me desvestí ayer.

-Vaya guarrada. ¿Te metes con toda la mierda del día en la cama?

No quiso dar respuesta, esa eran las pocas conversaciones que tenían de un tiempo a esa parte, y Sanji siempre iba con segundas. Normalmente el rubio no decía mucho, pero incluso él tenía un limite en cuanto a guardarse su desagrado, de esa manera salían ese tipo de comentarios.

El silencio siguió mientras él se preparaba su propio desayuno.

-¿Llegaras a tiempo al aeropuerto?

Luffy era el que había formulado la pregunta, captando toda la atención de los otros dos chicos, sobre todo de Zoro que le miraba con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¿Si te dará tiempo a ir al aeropuerto? Ya son más de la nueve y media.

-¿¡Pero tu que sabes sobre eso!?

-Cerraste el ordenador, pero no lo apagaste. Cuando lo abrí se me puso el correo de frente.

-¿¡Y por eso tenías que leerlo!?

-¡Fue un acto reflejo! Sin te dan algo para leer lo lees.

-¡Genial! ¡Pues pues para que lo sepas NO! ¡No voy a ir al aeropuerto! ¿Contento? No tienes de que preocuparte.

-¡Pero él se irá!- se levantó alzando la voz.- ¿¡Es que te da igual?

Zoro tardó en comprender lo que le acababa de decir.

-¿Me estas... animando a que vaya?

-¿Es que no le quieres?

-Yo... yo... ¿¡Pero que demonios estas diciendo!? ¿Que pasa con nosotros?

-TÚ no me quieres, le quieres a él, hasta para alguien tan torpe como yo es evidente.

-No sabes de lo que estas hablando.

-Sé que si no te das prisa vas a perderle para siempre.

-¡Él ya está perdido joder! ¡Le importa un mierda si voy o no!

-¡Eso no es lo que te dice esa chica!

-¿¡Y tu que mierda sabrás!?

-¡SÉ MEJOR QUE TU LO QUE ES EL DESPRECIO DE LA PERSONA QUE AMAS!

Se hizo silencio. Luffy le miraba directamente a los ojos.

-No sabes lo que yo daría por la oportunidad que tu tienes.-su voz se quebró poco.- Aunque sea pequeña, tienes una posibilidad de detenerle, de que te corresponda. Si yo fuera tú, si tuviera una mínima esperanza, iría sin dudar. Si no... sería mentira todo lo que le quieres.

Luffy notó como le salían lagrimas y les dio la espalda para limpiárselas con las manos.

El peliverde se había quedado sin palabras mirando al moreno.

-Zoro ¿Cuando sale el vuelo?-le preguntó Sanji con tranquilidad.

-A... a las diez y media.

-No llegaras a tiempo ni de coña.

-Ya lo sé.- bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

-Las llaves de mi coche están en el aparador.- dijo volviendo su atención a la comida.

Zoro fijó sus ojos en él sin creérselo.

-Vete ya o me volveré a platear el dejartelo.- añadió.

El peliverde volvió a mirar a Luffy, seguía llorando. Apartó la mirada y tomó aire. Fue al aparador, recogió las llaves y se fue. La casa volvió a quedar en silencio excepto por los sollozos de Luffy.

-Parece que les has dado el empujón que le hacía falta.- le dijo Sanji sin volverse hacia él.- Como siempre, es a ti el único al que hace caso.- hizo una pausa.- No te enamoraste de dos a la vez ¿verdad?

No hubo respuesta, solo más sollozos.

* * *

No estaba seguro, pero creía recordar que una de las leyes de Murphi decían algo así como que si una cosa tenía probabilidades de salir mal iba a salir mal. Si Murphy había dicho algo así, llevaba toda la razón.

-¡Tu puta madre, Murphy!- no podía ser, otro semáforo en rojo. Se había comido una veintena desde que salió del garaje.

-_Es inútil, esto debe ser una señal o algo._

Pensó en dejarlo, eso sería claramente lo más sensato ¿Acaso ganaría algo con presentarse allí de sopetón? Con suerte solo se reiría en su cara, si fuese dado a reír. Parecía tonto intentado llegar a tiempo, todo por ese maldito arrebato que Luffy le había provocado.

-_Esto es una mierda._- quedó tirado en su asiento.-_Como lo ha sido todo lo que me he propuesto en la vida._

Así era, ni su relación con Luffy, ni entrar en bellas artes y ni mucho su relación con Mihawk había salido bien. Había que irse haciendo a la idea, él no estaba hecho para ser feliz.

-_Aunque... si que lo fui con él._

Los meses que había pasado con Mihawk le llenaron mucho más que los años con Luffy, el quererle habría sido suficiente para él, pero fue mucho más.

"Sería mentira todo lo que le quieres".

Esa idea fue un chispazo para él, se irguió en el asiento, metió la primera marcha y aferró el volante. Cuando el semáforo pasó a verde las ruedas chirriaron en toda la calle. No supo si Murphy tenía que decir algo al respecto, pero de ahí a las afueras todos los semáforos brillaban con una verde luz.

-Vamos, más deprisa, vamos.- decía entre dientes, por mucho que pisaba el acelerador sentía que lo único que corría era el reloj.- Por favor, no te vayas, esperame.

Entró en el aeropuerto avasallando con todo y aparcó con media rueda en la acera. Salió del coche a trompicones, dirigiéndose directamente a las puertas de entrada.

-¡Espérese usted, muchacho!- alguien le agarró por el hombro, era un policía.- ¿Cree que puede dejar su vehículo ahí?

-¡Ahora vuelvo y lo cambio! ¡Tengo mucha prisa!

-Como no lo quite de ahí yo si que voy a tener prisa por llamar a la grúa.

-¡Pues llámela! ¡No vé que no tengo tiempo!

-¿Puedo ayudar?- se escuchó una tercera voz. Zoro abrió los ojos, era Shanks.- Yo puedo cambiar el coche si se me permite.

-Claro.- dijo el peliverde.

-Entonces háganlo rápido.- dijo el policía laragándose con mala cara.

Zoro le dio las llaves al pelirrojo.

-Hay que ver lo que te haces de rogar. Ya no sabía que hacer para entretener más a Mihawk.

-Muchas gracias.

-No me las des. Será mejor que corras, él ya estaba en la cola de embarque.

Siguió su consejo y salió corriendo hacía dentro del edifico. Todo estaba lleno de gente.

-_Terminal C, puerta 138. Terminal C, puerta 138. Terminal..._

Se repetía las palabras una y otra vez, pero no encontraba nada, estaba mareado y pronto no sabría ni su nombre.

-_¡Maldita sea mi estúpido sentido de la orientación! ¡No encuentro nada!_

¿Y si no estaba ni tan siquiera en la terminal indicada? No podía ser, no podía ser que después de todo lo perdiera por el maldito hecho de que no sabía donde coño estaba.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Se referían a él, y era un pequeño viejecito con el pelo engominado hacia atrás, gafas y bigote.

-No encuentro la puerta de embarque 138.

-¿De la terminal C?- si le preguntaba eso al menos podía aliviarse de que estaba en la terminal correcta.

-Si.

-La tiene justo detrás suya.

Se giró rápidamente para corroborarlo. Se le iluminó la cara.

-¡Muchas gracias!- se volvió a lanzar a la carrera.

-¡No hay de qué!

No estaba muy lejos, pero no podía ir todo lo rápido que quería gracias al aglutinamiento de personas que debía esquivar. Entonces vio su espalda, le estaban entregando el billete.

-¡Mihawk!- no le oyó, ya se estaba metiendo tras la puerta.- ¡Miahwk!

El moreno se volvió a la vez que el peliverde salia del bulto de gente casi cayendo encima suya, suerte que lo sujetó a tiempo.

-¿Zoro?- su cara y su voz eran de una persona que acababa de ver una niña dándole vueltas la cabeza.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Yo...- intentó regular sus pulmones, le miró a los ojos.- He venido ha decirte que no cojas ese avión.

La expresión que tenía se acentuó más.

-Mihawk... yo... No quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes conmigo y quiero estar contigo.- tomó fuerzas.- Te quiero.

Ya está, lo había dicho. Había dicho la verdad, lo que verdaderamente sentía. Pero Mihawk no hablaba.

-¿No... no vas a decir nada?

El profesor apartó la mirada con gesto serio.

-Lo siento mucho. Tal vez si hubiese sido antes...

-¿Antes?- volvía a sentir una presión en el pecho.

-Yo ya estaba convencido de irme. Este viaje puede ser la oportunidad de mi vida.

-Ah...- era lo único que podía decir.- es... está bien. Yo...- tosió para mantener firme su voz que se le quebraba.- Yo lo entiendo perfectamente.

-Lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes. Yo... lo entiendo,-repitió.- no sientes lo mismo que yo... no puedo obligarte a nada.

Mihawk suspiró por la nariz y abrazó al peliverde.

-Cuidate mucho, Zoro.

-Tu también.

Se separaron. Mihawk recogió su maleta de ruedas y le dio la espalda para alejarse.

Zoro se quedó unos segundó allí, de pie y parado. No entendía que acababa de suceder. Se dio la vuelta e intentó andar hasta la salida, pero estaba mucho más mareado que antes. Se apoyó en el respaldo de una silla y con esfuerzo consiguió sentarse.

Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la frente en sus manos enlazadas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

Lo había intentado, había puesto la mano en el fuego por él... pero solo había conseguido quemarse.

-Disculpe joven.- alguien le puso la mano en el hombro, era el abuelo de antes.- Siento molestarle, pero su móvil está sonando.

Y vibraba, se había quedado tan tocado que ni se había dado cuenta.

-Gracias.- le tembló la voz.

-No hay de qué.- y se fue.

Zoro tomó aire y sacó el móvil del pantalón sin ni siquiera mirar de quién se trataba.

-¿Diga?

-¿Zoro?

-¿Mihawk? ¿Por... por qué me llamas?- había un límite para lo absurdo ¿no?

-Me sabe muy mal dejarte así.

-Ah, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi.

-¿De verdad que estarás bien? No me gustaría leer mañana tu esquela en el periódico.

-¿¡Te crees que estoy para bromitas!?- se levantó de la silla.- apaga ya el maldito móvil antes de que se estrelle tu avión.

-Todavía no estoy en el avión.

-¡Lo que sea!

-En verdad solo quería preguntarte algo.

-¿El qué?

-¿No te acuerdas del final de _Juntos, nada más_?

No oyó esa pregunta por el móvil, sino justo detrás suya. Se giró con un asombro tan grande que para su rostro era casi inexpresable.

Hay estaba, con el teléfono en el oído igual que él, sonriendo.

-Sin ti tenía mucho tiempo para ver películas.- dijo volviendo a guardar el móvil a la vez que Zoro bajaba el suyo.

-Pero... tu vuelo, tu viaje, la oportunidad de tu vida...

Mihawk se acercó quedando solo a unos centímetros de él, le puso la mano en la cara.

-Egipto lleva toda la vida ahí, puede esperar unos años más.

-Pero... ¿Por qué?

-Porque creo... que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Una parte en la cabeza del peliverde pensaba que todo aquello no dejaba de parecer un largometraje; la otra restante, que no cambiaría ese guión por nada. Aferró a Mihawk con todas sus fuerzas, hundiendo los ojos en su cuello y sintió el abrazo suave y firme del moreno.

-Dímelo otra vez.-le susurró Mihawk en el oído.

Zoro notó como el calor se le subía a la cara, sabía a que se refería.

-Te quiero.

Después de esas dos palabras, solo fue el primero de una larga lista de besos de un amor incondicional.

**FIN**

**Notas finales:** Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado (más el epílogo). Gracias por seguir hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado igualmente. Cuando leais el epílogo puede que penseis que hay algunas partes de la historia no referentes a los protagonistas que no han sido aclaradas; respecto a eso solo puedo decir que más tarde o más temprano, yo siempre lo aclaro todo.

¡Bye, bye!


	15. Epilogo

**Epilogo:**

"**Algo" después de aquello...**

-Si, papá, la semana que viene los del módulo me darán el título en ilustración.- hablaba Zoro con él por teléfono.- si, yo también estoy muy contento. Ah, perdona, te tengo que dejar, aún ando algo liado con la mudanza. De acuerdo, se lo diré, después hablamos.

Resopló, otra vez le había pedido audiencia con Mihawk. Odiaba que padre y pareja se llevaran tan bien.

Dejó el móvil en la cama y salió al salón, que seguía lleno de cajas con sus cosas. Aún con la ayuda de Mihawk estaban tardando la vida en buscarle su sitio a todo.

-¡Eh! ¿Se puede saber que haces?- preguntó cuando se lo encontró curioseando una libreta.

-Me la he encontrado ordenado.-decía pasando las páginas.- Hacía ya bastante desde la primera vez que me la enseñaste y...- quedó parado al ver uno de ellos mientras que a Zoro se le calentaba la cara.

-Es tu dibujo.- le informó el peliverde.

-Nunca me dijiste que lo habías terminado.

-No sabía si te gustaría, así que preferí quedármelo.

Mihawk sonrió.

-Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Yo no te hice un encargo?

-¿De qué?

-Creo que era algo así como un desnudo.

Si el peliverde iba rojo, ahora más.

-Creía que nunca te acordarías.

-Para algo que te pido...

-¡Pero es que lo que me pediste era muy difícil! ¡Y no digamos con tus intenciones de por medio!

-Me sorprende lo inocente que eres para algunas cosas.

Ya su cara si que no podía ser más roja.

-¡Me voy!- dijo dándose la vuelta y yendo para el cuarto.- ¡Y me voy indignado!- dio portazo.

El moreno no dejaba de sonreír. Volvió a mirar su dibujo; la verdad es que le encantaba. Lo arrancó con mucho cuidado de la libreta y lo dejó en un hueco de una de sus estantería, apoyado en la pared para que se viera.

Tras esto, dejó la libreta sobre la mesa y fue a darle inspiración a Zoro para su encargo.


End file.
